Heart, Star, Light The Power Trilogy Part 3
by Angels of Fate
Summary: The end of the Trilogy beginning with Lily and the Hogwarts Marauders and followed by Bitter Betrayal... also a stand alone story... HSL is COMPLETE !!!
1. The Unknown Twin

  
PROLOGUE: THE PROPHECY  
  
"The power of Voldemort is so great that it will take more than one wizard to defeat him. One year ago, a young baby lived and broke Voldemort's control, and in doing so forced him into hiding. But the Dark One will rise again...and the boy alone will not be enough... he will need help. Twin girls, born six months before the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named under the sign of Capricorn, have the potential to be great wizards. They are destined to help him...... The Death Eaters must not find them both... a bind must be put on the powers of the older and she must be raised as a Muggle until we are in need of her... the other must begin at Hogwarts to help young Potter through his first trials... Even they must not know of the other's existence until the time is right...."   
  
Trelawney slumped into her chair. Before her eyes opened Dumbledore sprang up and grabbed his cloak, calling back, "Minerva, when Sibyll wakes up be sure to give her a raise." then He Disapparated....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1: The Unknown Twin: Present time  
  
"I'm really surprised you aren't a Prefect this year, Hermione," said Harry as they trudged up to the Castle on their first day back.   
  
"Well, in a way I'm glad I'm not. Think of what example I would set for the first years if I keep going on adventures with you two?"  
  
They laughed as they entered the Great Hall, passing through a horde of nervous first years.   
  
"Were WE ever that nervous?" asked Ron incredulously, shaking his head.   
  
  
The Sorting passed by in a blur, and soon Dumbledore stood, clearing his throat. "Ahem...we also have a new 5th year student this year. She arrived late last night from New York City, America. She has been sorted into Gryffindor." He waited for the applause (and assorted boos from the Slytherin table) to die down, and said, gesturing, "Our new 5th year girl, Persephone...Granger." Hermione's head shot up at the last name. Gasps rang through the Hall as the girl, who had been standing behind Hagrid, stepped forward. She could not have looked more like Hermione if it had been someone using a Polyjuice Potion. Hermione's head began to spin, and as she lost consciousness she could have sworn she heard Ron and Harry calling her name.  
  
  
  
"Will she be all right?" asked an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Er...yes, Hermie's been through worse, right, Harry?"   
  
"Definitely."  
  
Hermione bolted up straight in the bed. The other girl...Persephone... came running over, her forehead creased. "Are you all right?" she asked.   
  
"I'd be fine... if I didn't feel like I was talking to a mirror," she croaked.   
  
"Yes... I believe I owe both of you an explanation," said Professor Dumbledore, entering the wing.   
  
"Professor!"  
  
"And I'll venture to guess that Ron and Harry wish an explanation, too. .. After all, you three are... What is that Muggle saying?.... Ah, yes, attached at the hip." They grinned, and Dumbledore conjured himself a chair, making sure the door was locked before he began. "As most of you know, Sibyll Trelawney has made a total of about two true predictions in the time she has been in my employ."   
  
"The old fraud," muttered Hermie, interrupting.   
  
"Hermione," warned Dumbledore.   
  
"Sorry, Professor."  
  
"Well, her first prediction involved you two and Harry."  
  
"Us?"   
  
"Yes... you see, obviously, you are twins. After Voldemort was repelled, the Death Eaters immediately started planning for his return by taking powerful wizard babies... That, Harry, in addition to the fact that you would have been idealized here, is the reason you were... er... raised by the Dursleys."   
  
Harry rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Dumbledore paused for a few moments, then continued, "Persephone, being the oldest, was sent to America to stay with a distant cousin of mine. As suggested, she was kept unaware of her witch status... that is, until need of her power broke the spell. Her adoptive parents immediately wrote me, and I sent her the information she would need to catch up to you. In that, Hermione, you and your twin are also identical."   
  
Ron groaned. "Another bookworm?"   
  
The girls shot glares at him, and Dumbledore laughed. "Oh, Ron, I am sure you will not be disappointed... I believe your brothers will find a kindred spirit in Persephone." With that, he left the room.   
  
Persephone looked confused. "What did he mean by that?"  
  
"You aren't a trouble maker by any chance, are you?"   
  
She grinned, pushing a strand of hair away from her face. "You're talking to the biggest prankster ever to grace the Eastern Seaboard."  
  
There was silence for a moment, then Ron blurted out, "Now I'm really going to be confused! How am I going to tell you two apart?"   
  
"That's easy," said Harry, getting up to take a closer look at the faces of the girls. "Hermie has blue eyes, and Per..."   
  
"Please. Sephie. It's so much faster."   
  
"All right. Sephie has green eyes.... wait, I could have sworn they were brown when we were sitting over there..."   
  
She sighed and closed her eyes. "Not again...."   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
She opened her eyes again, and Harry took a step back. "Whoa!"  
  
"What, Harry?"  
  
"Your eyes... they're violet!"   
  
"I was afraid of that.... it started when I was 11... when my mood changes, so does my eye color. It's a side effect of the binding spell, from restraining the power. After they were released, my eyes stayed green... I guess it wasn't gone for good, huh?"   
  
"I guess not... hey, Sephie, are there a lot of people in New York City?"  
  
"Oh... let's see... on one island I'd say 10 million Muggles.... and 3 million wizards."  
  
"10 MILLION MUGGLES? 3 MILLION WIZARDS!"   
  
Sephie giggled at the expression on Ron's face. Just then, though, Madame Pompfrey came in and made Hermione take a dose of a foul smelling liquid. As she left and Hermie was gulping a large glass of water, Harry asked Sephie,  
  
"You don't happen to play Quidditch, do you?"   
  
"Are you kidding? Keeper three years in a row."   
  
"That's great! We need a new Keeper."   
  
"Let me guess. You're a...Seeker."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
Sephie just cocked an eyebrow as if to say, 'Please.'  
  
Harry grinned and said to Hermie, " Well, at least your sister knows the difference between a Bludger and a Quaffle."   
  
Hermie grimaced. "You're just lucky Madame Pompfrey confiscated my wand...." She shook her fist at him. He laughed.   
  
Sephie turned to Hermie and said in a whisper, "You teach me exactly who to trick in this school and I'll teach you everything you need to know about tricking... including how to talk like me. That could come in handy. Deal?"   
  
A slow smile spread across Hermie's face and she stuck out her hand. "We'll definitely have to start with that jerk Draco Malfoy. Pale, ugly git. It's a deal."   
  
As Sephie shook it, pain lashed out at them both from their clasped hands. Harry let out a cry and clapped his hand to his forehead... or more precisely, his scar. The girls quickly let go of each other, and stared at their palms, fascinated. A small white scar started to trace its way down their palms, as if drawn by an invisible quill. When it completed itself, Hermie had a small heart shaped scar and Sephie had a small star shaped scar. And centered in the middle of each scar was ...a tiny lightning bolt.   
  
They looked at Harry, whose hand was clapped over his own scar, emerald eyes blazing.   
  
"What was that?" croaked out Sephie, both eyes and face drained of color. Her wide silvery eyes met Hermie's equally startled blue ones. Suddenly Dumbledore was there, solemn faced.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, eyeing the pale twins, the equally pale Harry, and the bewildered Ron.   
  
Silently the twins stuck out their palms, and Harry removed his hand from his forehead to show his scar, burning white. Dumbledore quickly crossed the room and took their hands, examining them. His eyes widened imperceptibly. Before he could say anything, though, Professor Trelawney burst into the room. That alone was odd... she glided everywhere. The dreamy look she usually wore was non-existent. Dumbledore looked up in surprise.   
  
"Why, hello, Sibyll."   
  
  
"Albus, what's going on?" she asked sharply, not sounding all that different from Professor McGonagall. In fact, without the glasses and outside her misty classroom, she looked downright normal. "I felt a rush of positive energy in this room," she stated.   
  
"Well, we've had a slight incident. I was just about to call for you. I need your opinion."   
  
She came over and took the hands of the girls, closing her eyes. Soon she went limp, dropping their hands. When she spoke, it was in the deeper voice of a true prediction: "As surely as love conquers hate and light conquers darkness, so shall the Heart, Star, and Light combined conquer the Evil that is Lord Voldemort."   
  
Sephie had taken advantage of their preoccupation to slip out of the room. Dumbledore watched her go, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. He let her leave.  
  
"Hey, Hermie!"  
  
Sephie kept walking. Suddenly a boy that had the same red hair and freckles as Ron tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"You ok, Hermie?"   
  
She quickly affected her sister's predictable accent. "Yes, of course. Not enough air in the Great Hall, you know."  
  
"Where's that new girl?"   
  
"Talking to Dumbledore. Ron and Harry stayed. Come on, I'm starved."  
  
They took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Sephie started to eat, when a pale boy with two large cronies stopped in front of her. "Yes?" she asked, without looking up. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you, Mudblood." She lazily raised her eyes. 'Ah,' she thought, ' this must be Mister Malfoy. I must say, their description of him was accurate, to say the least.' She quite suddenly stood up.   
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
The whole Hall fell silent. Malfoy hissed, "You heard me, Granger." He was quite sore over the attention Hermione had gotten last year, even though most of it was bad.   
  
"I was hoping I had heard wrong, you pompous little..." She let loose a string of foul words that made Malfoy take a step back in shock. He blinked. For a second it seemed her eyes had flashed red. Fred stood up and said coldly,  
  
"Shove off, Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy turned abruptly and started back to the Slytherin table. He stopped suddenly, sneering and looking too much like Snape for comfort. He picked a piece of steak up off the table, dripping. He chucked it as hard as he could at the back of Sephie's head. As everyone gasped, she calmly pointed her wand over her shoulder and said, "Impedimenta!" The steak froze in mid air. Malfoy's eyes were wide with shock. She turned around casually and said,   
  
"No thank you, Draco, I have some right here. You, on the other hand, look quite hungry." She made a circular motion with her wand, and the piece of steak turned around and hit Malfoy square in the face. The Hall exploded in laughter as Sephie sat back down. Even McGonagall was laughing, tears streaming down her face.   
  
Afterward, no one was quite sure who started it. All the Gryffindors insisted it was Pansy Parkinson. All the Slytherins swore that it was George Weasley. (Even though the whole staff knew that the word of a Slytherin was worth less than .... well, you know.) But the resulting food fight left the teachers running for their lives.   
  
Just as it was in full swing, a magically enhanced voice boomed, "Impedimenta!"  
  
All the food froze, and the people, too, although not by magic. Dumbledore, Hermie, Ron, and Harry stood at the entrance to the Hall. Hermie's hands were over her mouth, and Ron and Harry were laughing. Dumbledore was trying (unsuccessfully) to hide a smile. His eyes swept the room and alighted on Sephie, who was near the Slytherin table. She was humming merrily, standing behind a very frozen Draco. She was in the process of pouring a bowl of gravy over his head, rubbing it into his hair.   
  
"Ahem... Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?" she asked sweetly, moving on to a bowl of mashed potatoes.   
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, and the three friends next to him couldn't help it anymore... they burst out laughing. The whole Great Hall followed suit.   
  
When the Hall finally quieted, Dumbledore said, "What exactly happened here, Miss Granger?"   
  
"Well, Professor, sir, but Draco," she batted her eyelashes at Malfoy so he could see it, "insulted me, thinking I was Hermie. And no one, NO ONE, insults my family."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, and Sephie continued, "Especially since he called me... us... Mudbloods, which is a lie in the first place."  
  
A loud gasp caused heads to turn toward Hermie, who was being supported by Ron. She was so pale she was almost translucent.   
  
"What!?"  
  
She looked at her twin, whose eyes had turned pale blue, and at Dumbledore, whose eyes were full of pity.   
  
"I .. I think we need to talk," she managed shakily.   
  
Dumbledore nodded and said, "Mister Weasley, Mister Potter, please escort the ladies to Gryffindor common room and report back directly to me."   
  
The boys nodded, and each took the arm of one of the girls, quickly ushering them from the staring eyes of the rest of the school. As they reached the portrait, though, they belatedly realized that they didn't know the new password. They argued with the Fat Lady for fifteen minutes before Hermie came up with an idea. She told the Fat Lady the password form the last year, and the portrait reluctantly swung open. As the twins stepped inside, Harry leaned forward and said quietly, "We'll see you two later, ok?"   
  
Sephie nodded, and Hermie added in a high voice, "Sure, Harry, later." Ron gave them each a compassionate look, and then the boys were gone.   
  
Sephie sat Hermie in a chair and then began to pace. "Sephie, would you kindly explain to me what the hell is going on?" The accusation and hurt in Hermione's voice cause Persephone to freeze. She sat abruptly.  
  
"Hermione, I'm not sure if I'm the one to tell you this..."  
  
"Just get it out, god damn it!"   
  
"Whoa, Hermie, where did you acquire that vocabulary?" asked Ron as he, Harry, and Professor Dumbledore stepped through the hole.   
  
Sephie shot a pleading look at Professor Dumbledore, who sighed and sat down. Hermione was crying now, and Harry went over to put his arm around her, as did Ron. Sephie felt her own eyes fill, and turned away. Dumbledore said gently,  
  
"Hermione, I know that this might not be the best time, but you are owed the truth, and I shall give it....Your parents were wizards, Aurors. They were working with the Ministry to capture Voldemort. Things had gotten to the point where, when your mother went into labor, she was back out in a matter of two days. They left you both with me, to ensure your safety. I was told that if anything was to happen to them, to use my judgment. Their first choice was Daniel Granger.... your father's cousin. After Professor Trelawney made her prediction, I sent a letter to my distant cousin, who agreed to take in Persephone. Daniel and Samantha had always known your parents were wizards, and swore they would raise Hermione to be a witch, and allow her to go to Hogwarts when the time came. I told them, though, to raise you as their own."   
  
Dumbledore sat back, and Hermione looked up. Her sister was sitting by the fire, also crying. Hermione got up and sat back down next to her, putting her arms around her. The girls cried together, and Dumbledore motioned both boys from the room, leaving the twins to grieve.  



	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: First Day of Class  
  
No one saw the twins until breakfast the next morning. Indeed, most of the school didn't even know that they were twins. By the time Lavender and the others had come up to sleep, the curtains were drawn around both beds. Harry and Ron were worried, but they just decided to let them be for now.   
  
"Harry, look!" Harry looked in the direction of the entrance hall, and he smiled. Hermie and Sephie were coming in, arms linked. Their hair was pulled into identical French braids, and neither showed the evidence of the crying the night before. The others stared slightly as the girls made their way to Gryffindor table and sat in the seats saved for them.   
  
"Good morning, Harry, Ron," said Hermie. Sephie echoed her.   
  
"Hi, girls. Schedules," said Ron, passing them down.   
  
"Thanks.... oh, Sephie, you're taking Divination?"  
  
"Yup. Oh, you take Arinthmancy, don't you?"   
  
"Yeah." Hermione bit her lip, then said, "Oh, well. You'll have class with Harry and Ron, then. Today we have Charms, Transfiguration, and ..." Then the twins both groaned.   
  
"Double Potions with the Slytherins!" cried Sephie in disgust.   
  
Harry laughed grimly. "Yeah, what a way to start the year. Snape hates Gryffindors. Especially us, right, Hermione?"  
  
"That was my impression," she said with a wry grin. Hermione stood. "Come on, let's go. Potions is a long haul."   
  
"Especially with all those books," said Ron, raising his eyebrows.   
  
"Don't fight, you two, it's way too early," said Harry through a yawn. As Ron and Hermione led the way, Sephie whispered to Harry,  
  
"Do they always fight?"  
  
"Most of the time. Maybe you can help me keep the peace this year. I swear, those two are going to end up married!"   
  
Sephie chuckled, listening with half an ear to her twin's bickering with her red headed friend. "Now that I'd pay good money to see!"   
  
  
Snape paused at Sephie's name. "Ah, our new...exchange student," he sneered.   
  
"Yes, sir," she said in a clear voice. Hermie blanched.   
  
"She has no idea who she's dealing with," said Ron quietly.   
  
"Come with me, Miss Granger. I need you to take an...entrance exam... to ensure you are abreast with the rest of the class, which I doubt."  
  
"I think you'll find I'm quite caught up, Professor Snape."  
  
"Don't give me any cheek, girl, or you'll end up losing as many points as your sister and her...friends... do."   
  
With that Snape left, Sephie following. Just before he closed the door he barked, "The rest of you... two foot report on Karnvaris Solution, due tomorrow!"   
  
"On what?" asked Ron blankly.   
  
" Karnvaris Solution, Ron! It can detect ill feeling around those who drink it. If someone feels ill will toward the drinker, the drinker will feel a sharp pain in their stomach. Better not drink it around Malfoy, huh?"  
  
"Geez, Herm, is there anything you don't know?"   
  
She replied bitterly, "Well, I didn't know I was a pure blood, I didn't know I had a twin, I didn't know that my parents were killed by Voldemort..."   
  
"No moping, Herm. Please."   
  
She sighed. "I guess all that matters is that I know about her now, huh?"  
  
  
  
*^~^* Teacher's Staff Room, Later That Day *^~^*  
  
Severus stormed into the staff room, finding a startled Minerva inside.   
  
"Look at this!"  
  
Her eyes widened as she realized what she was seeing. "You... you gave a perfect... to a GRYFFINDOR!?"   
  
Snape replied, "It's disgusting! I couldn't even find a flaw in penmanship!"   
  
"Whose is it?"  
  
"Unfold the top."  
  
Minerva did so. "Granger, Persephone. Are you really that surprised, Severus? She is the twin of Hermione, after all."  
  
"But she's never had any formal training..."   
  
He must be really upset to be talking to me, thought Minerva with a trace of sarcastic laughter.   
  
"She got a perfect on my entrance exam too, Severus. She is a very powerful witch, as is her sister. That's why they were separated."   
  
Just then Dumbledore stuck his head in. "Am I interrupting?"   
  
"Not much, Albus. Come in, please."  
  
Dumbledore caught a glimpse of the paper in Minerva's hands.   
  
"Ah, yes, how is Miss Granger faring?"  
  
"Fine... for now," muttered Snape. "Excuse me."   
  
He left the room quickly. Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Seriously, Minerva, how is she doing?"   
  
"Ten times better than was expected, Albus. She's a very bright girl, just like her sister... with a more mischievous side, as you remember. The four of them get along quite well.... where did they get those marks?"  
  
"On their palms?"  
  
"Yes..."   
  
Dumbledore told Minerva the story, and she leaned back against her chair, fingers pressed together.   
  
"Quite odd, don't you think, Albus?"   
  
"Very much so, Minerva... as they are all in your house, I'd ask you to keep your eye on them... let me know of anything unusual. Oh, and Minerva? Don't be TOO hard on them if they break a few rules. Obeying the school rules will not defeat Voldemort."   
  
She nodded, and he said, "I really must ask Harry something. If you'll excuse me, Minerva..."  
  
  
"Harry."  
  
He looked up in surprise; He, Ron, and the twins were in the library, studying.   
  
"Ah! Studying, I see. The girls seem to have finally had an effect on you."   
  
The twins smirked at the squirming boys.   
  
"Well, Harry, I'm aware that you a have a certain something that belonged to your father besides the Invisibility Cloak that I might need to borrow."   
  
Harry's eyebrows shot up. Ron and Hermie exchanged puzzled looks, and Sephie was completely clueless.   
  
"I believe the official authors were a few gentlemen by the names of Moony, Wormtail..."  
  
"Padfoot, and Prongs," whispered Harry, finishing the sentence. Hermie swiftly took a piece of paper out of her robe pocket.   
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," she whispered. Ink lines blossomed along the page, and she tapped it again, saying "Mischief managed." Then she folded it neatly and handed it to Dumbledore.   
  
"Those are the codes to make the map appear and to wipe it clean," she explained. "Ask Professor Snape what it does if you don't give it the correct one, I'm sure he'd be glad to tell you."   
  
Ron and Harry snickered. Dumbledore smiled. "Well, those boys and your mother were always the smartest in their year, Harry.... That and their uncanny ability to get into trouble... your mother, although I'm positive she was in on almost all of their pranks, only got one detention in her time here. Together, Sirius and your father got three hundred detentions... and Remus had a plaque made up that was presented to them at the end of graduation."   
  
Harry laughed. "I'll bet they were proud of it, too."   
  
"Oh, yes. Your mother just shook her head, but Sirius and James called both her and Remus up, as... 'partners in crime' I think it was."  
  
Harry laughed harder. "I can just see that..."   
  
"I don't think your mother was ever caught, Harry. Was she, Professor?"   
  
"No, I can't say she was. Sometimes the staff used to wonder if she was part ghost. I did ask her once if she was involved in certain pranks, but somehow the boys found a convenient Dungbomb to interrupt us..."  
  
Now they all laughed. Sephie closed her book decidedly, stood, and said,   
  
"Harry, if you ever need someone to help you with a prank, take my advice: Bring a woman. They're so useful, as you should know by the help my sister has been. Now, if you'll excuse me, Professor, I'm going to take advantage of this beautiful fall weather and take a walk around the lake."   
  
They all stared after her, and then Dumbledore cleared his throat.   
  
" Well. Thank you for the Map, Harry, I appreciate it. And if you do plan on getting into trouble, I do suggest you take Miss Granger's advice... They both have heads on their shoulders, which is more than I can say about you and the Weasleys when you get an idea in your heads."   
  
Dumbledore left the three remaining friends open mouthed.   
  
"My... he's quite chummy this year," managed Hermie. Then she jumped up, amusement warring with worry on her face. "Come on, let's go find Sephie. I just realized, she doesn't even know where the lake is!"   



	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:  
  
After an agonizing half-hour search, the exhausted trio ended up in the common room, where they collapsed. About a minute later, they heard Fred's voice:   
  
"Did you see the looks on their faces? Quite a good job! They won't be forgetting that in a hurry!"   
  
And in they stepped: Fred, George...and Sephie.   
  
"Malfoy was right in the middle."   
  
"I know. I hit him right in the middle of the forehead with a Dungbomb. Even Crabbe and Goyle won't go near him. And dear Pansy Parkinson ran out of the room hysterical...crying, that is.   
  
Hermie was on her feet by now, hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face. Fred and George shrank back involuntarily, but Sephie walked over to the table and pulled a handful of mints out of a bowl.  
  
"Hey, Hermie."   
  
"I can't believe you! First day, and you already went on the raid. The LEAST you could have done was let me in on it! I deserve a little fun too, you know!"   
  
Fred and George raised questioning eyebrows at Harry and Ron, whose mouths were working silently. Sephie replied,  
  
"I'm sorry, it wasn't like I planned it this time. Malfoy made me angry again. (He thought I was you. ) I threatened to curse him, and he shrank away, muttering something about last year... on the train?"   
  
The other four let out synchronized snorts of laughter.   
  
"Well, then I was mad! Fred and George graciously gave me a few Dungbombs, and after two minutes of lectures and amazement, they decided to come along for the ride."  
  
Hermie smiled. "Excellent! Oh, well, better luck next time, I suppose. Did Pansy really cry?"  
  
"Like a baby. But, seriously, Herm, between us, we should be able to come up with a few more original jokes."  
  
"Like cursing Malfoy to say, 'Go, Gryffindor!' every time someone says 'What?'"   
  
"Oooh, very nice!"   
  
The boys were openly staring now as Hermie pulled a quill and a piece of parchment out. Finally George sputtered,   
  
"Time out!"  
  
Both girls glanced up, identical questioning looks on their faces. "Yes?"  
  
"Hermione..."   
  
"YES, Ron?"  
  
"Never mind."   
  
"Good."   
  
Hermie and Sephie left the common room.   
  
"What's gotten into her lately?"  
  
"I don't know... but I like it." Ron stared after them for a moment, then headed up himself. Fred chuckled.  
  
"I told you, George, that boy has it bad."   
  
"Good thing I didn't bet you those five Galleons," smirked George.  
  
"Got what?" asked Harry. As if he didn't know.   
  
"My God! You're their best friend. Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"Ron ... and Hermione?"  
  
"Remember the big fuss she made about the Ball last year? My guess is she's as far gone as he is. Probably only two people would know about that, though... Sephie, and Herm herself."   
  
Harry started to smile. "I'm glad," he said.   
  
"You are?" asked George cautiously.  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I... be... oh, no! I don't think of Herm like THAT! She's practically my sister!!!"   
  
"Ok, ok. Sorry for asking."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ A Few Weeks Later ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The twins entered the Common Room to hear excited whispering.   
  
"What's up?" asked Sephie, leaning over George's shoulder to read the announcement in his hand.   
  
There will be a Christmas Ball this year  
for all students fourth years and over.   
Dress code: Formal. Students are to meet  
in the Main Hallway at no later than 7:00  
and no earlier than a quarter of.  
  
Have Fun!  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
Sephie's eyes twinkled, and as she leaned back she nudged George in the shoulder... quite by accident, of course.   
  
"So, Hermie, I'm assuming we need hook-up's for this fling?"  
  
Hermie stared at her as if Sephie had started speaking Egyptian.  
  
"Oh, sorry, let me rephrase that: Do we need dates for this dance?"   
  
"I guess," she said stiffly.   
  
Herm totally missed Ron's eyes upon her, but Sephie didn't. She caught Harry's eye and smirked. He returned it.   
  
"I have Arinthmancy homework," said Hermione suddenly, practically flying up the stairs.   
  
"I...have Potions to do," mumbled Ron, as he, too, fled the Common Room for the library.   
  
Harry frowned. "Wait a minute. I thought we finished Potions."  
  
"You did," said Ginny, coming up behind him. He jumped.   
  
"Geez, Gin, you scared me!"   
  
"I scared you? Me?"   
  
"Haha. Very funny. Wait. You know about this, too?"  
  
"Who do you think told those two clowns?" She pointed at her brothers, who were grinning like Cheshire Cats.   
  
Harry shook his head.   
  
"Well, I'll tell you one thing," said Ginny. "If my thick-headed brother doesn't invite Herm to this Ball, she'll never forgive him."   
  
"Remember the big deal she made of it last year?"  
  
"How could I forget? There they were, screaming at the top of their lungs and looking for all the world like mum and dad.... Ron's ears were red, too, just like Dad's when mum is lacing into him..."   
  
They all laughed at George's unconscious imitation of his brother.   
  
Suddenly Hedwig swept into the Common Room, bearing a letter. Recognizing the handwriting, Harry said hurriedly, "I'll see you guys later."  
  
He ran up to his room, flopped on the bed, and ripped open the letter.   
  
Dear Harry,   
  
I was extremely relieved and pleased to hear about your uneventful summer. I'm staying at M's at the moment.... well, we are, but the 'we' is a story I'd rather disclose face to face. So, I have received permission for she and I, in my 'disguise', to come to the castle on the 28th, a Hogsmeade weekend two days before Halloween. I know you haven't been there LEGALLY yet, but I hope you won't mind missing it just this once. Ron and Hermione are also welcome, of course. M. will be there also, it's a good weekend. We shall hopefully see you on the 28th.  
  
~Snuffles  
  
PS Have you dyed Mrs. Norris purple yet? Siriusly...oops, I meant seriously!!! (haha)   
  
  
  
"Ooh, good idea," said Sephie, suddenly materializing in the room. Harry gaped at her.   
  
"How did you get in here?" he demanded.   
  
"Cloaks aren't the only things that can make you invisible, Potter."  
  
"How much did you read?"  
  
"Enough to know that reading Hermie's diary... after deciphering it... has its advantages...for example, I know that Snuffles = Animagus = Sirius Black, who was framed... and inoncent. M. = Moony = Remus Lupin, and it's a good weekend for him because it's not a full moon, as he's a were-"   
  
"Shh!"   
  
She rolled her eyes. " And don't think that you can stop me from coming, either. I'm coming if I have to knock out Hermie and pretend to be her..."  
  
"Ok, ok. Let me just make sure it's ok with Sirius."   
  
Dear Snuffles,  
  
Excellent, See you 28th. We have a problem. Herm has a twin, who knows everything, believes it, and demands to come with us. Please, for the sake of my sanity, let her come, too. BTW, she's worse than you are when it comes to pranks.  
  
~HP  
  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
Seeing as she already knows, just check with Dumbledore.   
  
~Snuffles  
  
PS Worse than me? Impossible! Perish the thought!!!  
  
  
  
  
Snuffles,  
  
Checked with Dumbledore. Sephie is coming with us, and has been brought TOTALLY up-to-date. And trust me, she's bad. On the first day back, she started a food fight...well, kind of... during the feast, and got away with it! Americans...  
  
~HP  
  
  
Harry,   
  
Ah! An American, eh? Well, well... I bet Hermione's having fun. BTW... how's Snape taking another Granger? I wish I could have seen his face! Is she a brain?  
  
~Snuffles  
  
  
  
Dear 'Snuffles,'  
  
Hello, I don't believe we've been introduced. My name is Persephone Granger, also known as Sephie. Ahem...  
  
1: Yes, I am a brain. Problem?  
  
2: Snape almost (I was so close!) killed himself. He had to give a Gryffindor (me) a perfect on his entrance exam.   
  
3: Oh, thanks for the suggestion. I recommend you take a close look at dear Mrs. Norris when you arrive: She will be a most flattering shade of violet until Dumbledore is done laughing.   
  
4: I am British, but was raised by Dumbledore's American cousins.   
  
5: Draco Malfoy and Filch are cursing the day I walked in the door. Fred and George Weasley, on the other hand, practically kiss the ground I walk on. Now there's seven of us (whenever your STUBBORN godson decides to join us) I believe 7 is the magic #, isn't it, Padfoot?  
  
Looking forward to meeting you on the 28th, along with whatever guest you bring.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Persephone Noël Granger (b.k.a. Sephie!)  
  
PS That map is very useful  
  
  
  
  
Snuffles,  
  
Sorry! Couldn't stop her!  
  
Love from Hermione  
  
  
  
Dear H/R/H,  
  
  
That new Granger is a spitfire, isn't she? Give her my regards and apologies, and I'll see you all on the 28th  
  
~Snuffles  
  
  
  
Late on October 28th, four figures slipped under Harry's Invisibility Cloak and made their way to Dumbledore's office. Once there, Sephie whispered 'Milky Way,' and they were in. They paused outside the door. Just as Harry was raising his hand to knock at the inside door, it swung open.   
  
"Come in, you four, we've been waiting."   
  
Still under the Invisibility Cloak, they entered the office. Behind his desk, Dumbledore was smiling serenely. A woman sat in the chair across from him, back to the door. And next to her...  
  
No longer a dog, but a man, Sirius stepped forward and said, "Take that Cloak off, Harry, and let me see you."  
  
They let the Cloak slip to the floor and Harry stepped forward to embrace his godfather.   
  
"It's great to see you, Sirius."   
  
"Especially looking so..." Hermione paused delicately.   
  
"Well-fed?" suggested Sirius with a laugh.  
  
"Exactly. Oh, this is my sister, Sephie."  
  
"I never would have guessed," he said sarcastically.   
  
Sephie grinned. "Hi, Sirius."   
  
"Hi, Sephie. Jessi..."  
  
The woman sitting in the chair across from Dumbledore rose and turned around. Her violet eyes snapped in surprise at the sight of Harry.   
  
"I told you so, Jess!"   
  
Jessi smiled and shook her head. "You're right, you warned me, but I still wasn't prepared..."  
  
She stepped forward and embraced Harry. "Harry, I haven't seen you in a long time."  
  
He sighed with exaggeration. "I know, since I was a baby."   
  
They all laughed. "You must hear that a lot, huh?"   
  
"More than you would ever know."   
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.   
  
"It's me," came Remus Lupin's voice.   
  
"Remus!" cried five voices as the door opened to reveal him... and another person behind him.   
  
He grinned at them.   
  
"Dear God," said Sirius. "Ally?"   
  
The petite blonde behind Remus stepped forward, pushing her curly hair out of her face, although they didn't really get a good look at it.   
  
"The one and only," she laughed.  
  
The four friends ended up in a group hug, giving Dumbledore a chance to motion the fifth years out of the room.   
  
  
"I need to explain a few things to you, while they are having their reunion. First of all, Sirius/Jessi and Remus/Ally are married. Don't say anything until I'm done. Jessi and Ally were in hiding for a good while.... such good hiding that it took us fourteen years to find Ally, and Jessi... well, we didn't try to find her until we found out Sirius was innocent. They've had their problems, they've had their reasons, and now all is the way it should be..."   
  
He hesitated for a moment, and Sephie had the feeling he was hiding something. Then they went back in. Ally looked up at the twin girls entering and gasped.   
  
"Ally? What's wrong?"  
  
Ally didn't hear her husband. She continued staring at the girls for a minute. They stared back. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Jessi, Sirius, Ron, Harry... will you please go into the small room off the office while I talk to the twins, Remus, and Ally?"   
  
They nodded and left. The twins exchanged puzzled looks with Remus, but Ally was pale and shaking.   
  
"Ally..." She looked up at Dumbledore. "Do you want me to tell them?"  
  
She drew herself up straight. "No. I'll do it."  
  
  
"Jessi, Lily, and I were best friends. Remus, Sirius, James, and... PETER," she spat in disgust, "were, too. Things didn't change when we graduated. Remus asked me to marry him, and I said yes. James was mad because he wanted to ask Lily before Remus asked me. But...Remus, Jessi, Sirius, and I were Aurors, and Dumbledore thought it safer if we were married in secret. So we were. Ours was slightly more public... at least, Lily, James, and Peter knew. In fact... I don't think that Remus even knew that Sirius and Jessi were married until a few weeks ago."   
  
He nodded.   
  
"Now, things aren't going to be familiar, Remus, so pay attention. Three months after we were married, Death Eaters captured me. I was put under the Crutatious curse by Voldemort himself. Just as I was ready to give in, he stopped. He said to me,   
  
'Dear Mrs. Lupin, I don't think this should go on any longer. Besides, one more blast could cause permanent damage to your children.' He paused to let this sink in.   
  
My head was reeling. How had he known I was married? And I hadn't even known that I was pregnant... but I was. I didn't know it then, of course... but Peter had given him this information about Remus' and my marriage. I started to scream at him.... and then, suddenly, something invisible blew the Death Eaters and their master against the wall, pinning them there. I was free, and I ran like hell, trust me. It was a full moon... I reported straight to Dumbledore. He listened to the whole story, then we talked. I decided that I was now a weak link in our armor... he would use my children to get to me... and me to get Remus... and Remus to get Sirius and James... and Sirius and James to get Jessi, Lily, and Harry... it was a vicious cycle that I had to break. So... I made the hardest choice I'd ever had to make. I went into hiding, coming back to Hogwarts to give birth... to my twin girls."   
  
Realization was dawning on the others' faces, but Ally kept going.  
  
I... I left them in the care of Dumbledore, telling him that if I was killed, they would go to Remus, and he would be told the truth. Things, however, did not work out the way we planned them... forgive me..."   
  
She broke off in a sob and turned away. She felt three hands on her back, and turned to see her daughters and husband, also crying. Dumbledore's voice broke the silence.   
  
"Unrevealus Lupinus anton a la conar sopehce." Then he pointed his wand at the parchment borrowed from Harry. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
Then he glanced at the map, nodded, and gave it to the girls. "Look."  
  
They looked at the box marked, "Dumbledore's Office."   
  
"Hermie..." trailed off Sephie as they looked at the parchment that read now,   
  
"Hermione Lupin." & "Persephone Lupin."   



	4. Chapter 4

  
Sirius was pacing in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office, muttering to himself. The others followed him with their eyes silently. After about ten minutes Jessi was getting dizzy.   
  
"Sirius, dear," she called out in a sing song voice, "if you don't stop pacing RIGHT NOW," her voice was rising above normal pitch, "I'll be forced to drag you outside and beat you with a stick. Then I will drag you up all 25,000,000,000 stairs BY YOUR HAIR, and tie you to that chair. Now, my love, are you going to sit, or will you force me to become violent?"  
  
Sirius laughed a little as he sat down in the chair opposite hers. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just that they've been in there so LONG! What on earth could they talk about in front of the TWINS," he spat, " that they can't say in front of us!? We've known them since we were first years, and..." he let his sentence trail off.   
  
Ron looked over at Harry, and it was clear they were both wondering the same thing. What could be going on in the room off of Dumbledore's office?   
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"What's up with Sirius? I don't think I've ever seen him this..."  
  
"Stressed?" suggested Harry.   
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well, I'm almost positive it has to do with Jessi, but I could be wrong."  
  
"Can you believe Sirius and Jessi are married?" asked Ron, disbelief mixed with astonishment in his tone.  
  
"Well, it's hard to imagine Sirius married, period. But... Jessi and Sirius are a lot alike. I can tell. They have the same tempers, the same joke sense... and the same loyalty. They must have loved each other a lot if they would get married and keep it a secret... and they really must have been good friends to keep it a secret to protect each other."  
  
Jessi leaned over to them. "Just what is this fascinating conversation you two are carrying on?" Her smirk betrayed that she knew EXACTLY what they were talking about.   
  
"You guys really love each other.. I can tell," said Harry with a decisive nod.  
  
Jessi looked at the son of her childhood friends thoughtfully. He had been with them for an hour and had already picked all that up accurately. Yes, he was very much like Lily... and James.... her train of though was broken when Snape came in.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, what are you doing in here?" Snape seemed decidedly flustered. His eyes darted around the room, and he sneered when he saw Sirius.   
  
"Get out. Thirty points from Gryffindor."  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow and asked, "For what, exactly?"  
  
Snape replied, "For being out of the common room after school hours."  
  
"Surely Professor Dumbledore will not be pleased with that at all, seeing he called them here?" answered Jessi, standing up and giving him an icy glare.  
  
"Who are you to tell me..." he trailed off as he saw exactly who he was talking to.  
  
"Jessi?" stuttered Snape. "But... you're... everyone said you... that Volde..."  
  
"Voldemort? Please." She rolled her eyes. Harry and Ron exchanged looks; she sounded like Sirius had that day in the Shrieking Shack. Her husband definitely rubbed off on her.   
  
Snape raised an eyebrow. "Obviously I was misinformed."   
  
"As was everyone else," said Jessi coolly.  
  
"Including your husband, Mrs. Black?"   
  
She started to lunge at him, but Sirius' strong arm stopped her.   
  
"Don't." Sirius threw a crooked smile at Harry and continued, "He's not worth it." The two of them laughed for a moment... but them Snape caused the death of their laughter very quickly.   
  
"There are many things I know about you, Jessica Black... some of which you don't even know," hissed Snape. He turned and left, saying over his shoulder,  
  
"Tell Dumbledore I need to see him as soon as possible."   
  
He knew when he had been insulted.   
  
When they finally stopped laughing, they realized Harry had been somber for some time. Being his best friend, Ron immediately knew what it was; Harry was thinking once again about his parents.  
  
Jessi crossed the room quickly and hugged Harry tightly.   
  
Harry just let her hug him, knowing that this had been his mother's best friend... Sirius came over and realized Harry's eyes were overly bright, and put his hand softly on his shoulder. Ron did the same.  
  
None of them noticed when a family of four slipped out of the other room and down the stairs to a place they could talk more comfortably. They all noticed Dumbledore at the same time.  
  
Sirius plopped into a chair and said, "I don't mean to be blunt, Dumbledore, but what the hell is going on?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. Harry mumbled, "Uh oh," under his breath. Jessi, who was sitting between him and Sirius, stifled a laugh.   
  
"Perhaps this can explain it better than I can," he said simply, pulling a blank piece of parchment off of his desk. Sirius started to laugh.  
  
"Where on Earth... last time I saw this, Filch took it off of me on a prank run!!!"   
  
Dumbledore smiled. Sirius took out his wand and threw a look at Jessi. She took out her own wand and they whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
Sirius and Jessi were still laughing. "How long it's been," they said together, then looked at each other in surprise. Harry, however, who had been looking over Jessi's shoulder at the map, gasped suddenly, and all eyes were on him.   
  
"Professor... is this... can this possible?" he stammered.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry. Sirius grabbed the map. "Let me see that!"  
  
He took a look at the hall outside Dumbledore's office and saw four dots marked Lupin.... wait a minute, FOUR dots?  
  
~*~*Sirius' POV*~*~  
  
My mind raced back two years... Hermione and Remus, both standing in the Shrieking shack...   
  
hands clenched, lower lips bit...   
  
brown hair... worried ice blue eyes....   
  
my mind raced backwards even further.. .  
  
Remus, the studious one, the one to shout the warning, but also the brains behind the Marauders....   
  
Hermione, cautious when the occasion called for it, but loyal to her last breath and always ready to one up the boys...   
  
Just like her mother.   
  
Why hadn't I seen it before?  
  
~*~*Back to general POV*~*~  
  
"Dear God," was all Sirius could stutter for a moment, then he broke out in a smile when he saw a face in the doorway.  
  
"Damn, Moony, never would have thought you had it in you!"  
  
The face laughed, and Remus came in quickly, shutting the door.   
  
"A typical... if not flattering... congratulations, Padfoot, my friend."  
  
The two embraced quickly.   
  
"Where's Hermie and Sephie?" asked Harry.  
  
"They're downstairs with their mother... talking." He rolled his eyes. "I got out of there as fast as I could."   
  
They all laughed.   
  
Dumbledore slipped out for a moment, then returned with a smile on his face.   
  
"Remus," he said loudly, "what would you say if I told you I have jobs for both you and your wife?"  
  
All talking stopped.   
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"Well," Dumbledore started, smiling at Harry and Ron, "I believe we are in need of a DADA teacher, and Ally has gracefully accepted the position.." He was interrupted by Harry and Ron giving discreet *yeah, right* high-fives.   
  
They laughed, and Dumbledore said in an aside to Harry and Ron, "I don't blame you."  
  
Then he said to Remus, "And I have need of you...elsewhere."  
  
"Against Voldemort," muttered Harry loud enough for everyone to hear. Ron nudged him.   
  
"Sorry," Harry said.  
  
Just then they were interrupted by the girls. Dumbledore pulled Remus out of the room and they continued to talk.  
  
  
A/N: Next chapter: the new DADA teacher, and the twins change their last name back to its rightful one   
  
OOOOOOHHHHHH, what does Snape know? Find out in the beginning of the chapter AFTER next, where you'll meet a new character... and a new set of complications.   
  
Live Long! Prank Hard! And NEVER GET CAUGHT!!!!  
  
~Lady Lily and Queen Julie  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

ONE WEEK LATER...  
  
Dumbledore, after talking to Remus, called in Minerva and told her to gather the staff for a meeting about Remus, a new teacher, and the parentage of two current students. Minerva frowned, but did as he asked.  
  
"Attention! Due to an important meeting, classes will be canceled and an unofficial Hogsmeade day will occur on this Friday. That is all."   
  
All the students in Gryffindor common room were buzzing excitedly... except for four of them.   
  
Harry, Hermie, Ron, and Sephie sat in the corner, barricaded by books. Considering Hermione was there, it didn't seem that unusual, but this was just a front for the conversation they were having.   
  
"Is this about..."  
  
"Yes, Ron."   
  
"Are you going to..."  
  
"YES, RON!" the twins said together.   
  
"I wish you two wouldn't do that!"  
  
Sephie grinned at her sister, and they replied in unison,   
  
"Do what, Ron?"  
  
"That's it! I'm going up to bed!! Tell me how it turns out."   
  
He stomped out of the room.   
  
The three remaining friends smiled, then Harry said, "I think I'm going to join him. See you two tomorrow night."   
  
  
  
The next day, Hermie woke up to find her sister humming merrily as she slipped on a small, odd looking necklace.   
  
"It's a camera," she explained before Hermione could open her mouth. Seeing her sister's puzzled expression, Sephie continued, "I want a picture of Snape's face when he finds out to laugh at forever!"   
  
The laughed together and left the dorm. Supposedly everyone was at Hogsmeade already...   
  
They stopped in their tracks when they saw Harry and Ron in the Common Room.   
  
"What are you two doing here?"   
  
"We just wanted to wish you luck," explained Ron.   
  
"But how are you going to get to Hogsmeade? The Invisibility Cloak?"   
  
"We got permission from Dumbledore to go late. So... see you later."   
  
  
  
The girls proceeded outside, where Professor McGonagall was waiting.  
  
"Ready, girls?" she asked sternly.   
  
They nodded in unison.  
  
She led them through various hallways and into a staff room off of her Transfiguration classroom.   
  
"In you go," she said, gesturing them through. Almost all the other teachers were already there.   
  
"Ah, Minerva, Hermione, Persephone. Good. Now, as soon as..." Dumbledore was cut off by the entrance of Remus and Ally.   
  
The sight of Ally cause quite a few of the teachers to become VERY excited. Dumbledore allowed about ten minutes of exclamations and hugs before telling them all to take a seat.  
  
The Lupins were quite surprised to see their twins take seats directly opposite the hated Snape.... not to mention what Snape himself thought. They stared at him, not blinking, as if challenging him to say something. He quickly shifted his gaze to Dumbledore. Dumbledore just shrugged and began to talk.   
  
"Now, as you all know, we have been on the watch for a new DADA teacher. Dear Mrs. Lupin has kindly consented to fill in the position, and Remus will be doing some work for me."  
  
He allowed a moment for congratulations to die down.   
  
"Which brings us to the point where we must clarify a few things. Incidentally, the reason Hermione and Persephone are here. As you all know, the hour a child with magical talent is born, their name is placed in the Book. Quite frankly, as of right now, there has never been a Granger in the Book. Ever."  
  
The teachers stared at him. Finally Minerva said, "Albus, that doesn't make any sense. Are you saying that Hermione and Persephone aren't supposed to be here? Because they would have to be two of the most..."  
  
"Now, Minerva, I didn't mean that at all. It simply means they aren't Grangers."  
  
Minerva was about to open her mouth, but her mind was racing. She put all the pieces together.   
  
"I should have known... only the daughters of those two could cause THAT much trouble," she laughed, pointing to Remus and Ally.   
  
Remus smiled. "You always were quite good at logic, Minerva."   
  
"I'm right? Very good! Who else knows?"   
  
"Harry and Ron," said Ally after getting a sharp look from Remus; no one knew about Sirius or Jessi except for Snape and Dumbledore.   
  
"Which means... the girls are Hermione and Persephone Lupin. Please address them as such, and make the necessary changes in grade books, seating charts, etc."   
  
Dumbledore left the family surrounded by teachers... and observed Severus pick himself casually up off the floor, slip out from the room, and stalk back down to his dungeon.  
  
  
Three hours later the girls went back to their common room, exhausted beyond imagination, but grinning happily. As they flopped into chairs in the common room, Hermie suddenly let out a squeal.   
  
"What?"  
  
"The pictures!!! Let's develop them!"   
  
"Oooh, I forgot all about them! Come on!!"   
  
They ran up to their dorm, and Hermione set about closing all the curtains and shutting off the lights... even wizard cameras needed to be developed in total darkness.   
  
"Ready?" whispered Hermie, after locking the door.   
  
"Ready... one... two... THREE. Deriendum!"   
  
Silver mist came out of their wands... the necklace floated for a moment, then with a *POOF* a package of pictures landed on the bed, and the necklace was gone.  
  
"Darn! One-time use. Oh, well..."  
  
While Sephie was rambling, Hermie waved her wand and opened all the curtains. She unlocked the door and opened the packet. At the sight of the first picture she started laughing so hard that she rolled off the bed onto the floor.   
  
"What? What? Let me see!" demanded Sephie, trying to snatch the picture. Hermione, however, was too hysterical. She kept flipping the pictures.   
  
"Oh... my God...." she gasped, still laughing.   
  
Finally Sephie managed to take the picture... and the end result was her on the floor as well.   
  
When the girls finally composed themselves, they looked over the pictures again, planning what to do with them.   
  
"Sephie, my dear," said Herm with a perfectly straight face, "you should be a professional photographer.. these are so lifelike." She picked up a picture and held it up to the light.   
  
"Yes... hmmm... I think THIS one will be quite nice on top of the flagpole."   
  
Sephie spun and grabbed the front of her sister's robes.  
  
"Flagpole? FLAGPOLE! You never told me we have a flagpole! Where?"  
  
"Between the Quidditch field and the Forest, you twit... what?"  
  
"Do you KNOW how many PRANKS can be pulled involving a flagpole!!!???"  
  
"No, but I'm sure I can guess... if you decide to let me go anytime soon," Hermione said wryly.   
  
"Ooops. Sorry, sis." Suddenly Sephie grinned devilishly.   
  
"You know who would REALLY love these?"  
  
"Mum and Dad! Come on, let's go!"   
  
The girls ran out and down the stairs, almost running into Professor McGonagall, who smiled and shook her head as they cried, "Sorry, Professor!"   
  
"Hey, Mum, Dad!" cried Sephie as they burst into their parents' quarters. Remus and Ally looked up in surprise.   
  
"Look what we've got," laughed Sephie, snickering as well. She handed the best one to her mother, who burst out laughing and closed her eyes before passing it to Remus. He took one look at it and was hysterical.   
  
" Dear Lord, where did you get these?"   
  
"The meeting."  
  
~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~   
  
Hermie, Sephie, Harry, and Ron went to DADA the next day, smiling happily at the though of being taught by Ally. The other kids had no idea, though.  
  
"I wonder, who's subbing today?" asked Dean Thomas.   
  
"Someone good," said Sephie.   
  
"How do you know?"  
  
She folded her hands primly in her lap. "I'm not at liberty to reveal my sources."  
  
"Yeah, or maybe you have no idea," drawled the unmistakable voice of that unmistakable bastard, Draco Malfoy.   
  
"And maybe you should take your head out of Professor Snape's ass long enough to actually learn something," Sephie shot back.  
  
Again, a Lupin had struck Malfoy speechless.   
  
Hermie and Ron gave her high-fives. Harry nodded to her.   
  
"Now that you're done, Draco... I'd like to show you something my friend in America taught me," said Sephie sweetly. "You. There. Now."   
  
She pointed... without a wand... and Draco went flying into a chair on the Slytherin side of the room. The room fell silent. Sephie winked at him and sat. She gave Hermie a low five under the table... after Hermione had taken her wand out from underneath it. While Malfoy though she had the power to do magic without a wand, Hermione had simply shot the spell under the table at him without him noticing.   
  
"You... you..."   
  
He got no further.   
  
"Quiet down, please."   
  
The room immediately fell silent as a short blonde witch strode up the middle aisle with a light stride and hopped up to sit on the desk. She swung her legs playfully.   
  
"Good morning."   
  
They answered her.   
  
"Well, this could be quite confusing. Shall I start from the beginning, or go in circles?"  
  
Her laughter was contagious. Soon all the Gryffindors were laughing, and some of the Slytherins.   
  
"Now that we've gotten that out of our systems. I believe most of you remember Professor Lupin?"   
  
Affirmative nods. Malfoy whispered loudly, "Served him right, that werewolf."   
  
Ally stood up, twirling her wand... and Malfoy's... idly between her fingers.   
  
"I didn't just hear you insult my HUSBAND, did I, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy's eyes were the size of dinner plates. He hadn't even heard her say, "Expelleramus." Everyone else's eyes were riveted on Ally.   
  
"No, ma'am," Malfoy finally muttered. She threw his wand back to him; he caught it.  
  
"Good. Let's start over. My name is Alison Lupin, and I'll be your DADA teacher... hopefully for longer than a year."   
  
A few chuckles escaped.   
  
Ally threw a look at her daughters, who nodded. She cleared her throat.   
  
"I need to make a small... well, not really... announcement. Hermione, Persephone, will you stand up, please?"   
  
They grinned at each other and rose; they knew what was coming.   
  
"Most of you know these two as Hermione and Persephone Granger. I assure you, that isn't so. I should know... I was there when they were born."   
  
This caused snickers from the twins and their two friends.   
  
"What?" asked Ally innocently, winking at Sephie to alert her that she could finish this little escapade.   
  
"Well, DUH, of course you were there, Mum."   
  
  
  
A/N:   
  
Hermie_Lupin: Sorry, everyone!!! Took us a bit to finish this part. New characters in the next one... and more to do with Sirius, for all you Padfoot lovers!!!!! BTW, "You.There. Now." Saw that in Hocus Pocus. Couldn't resist. We WISH we could do that, right, Seph?   
  
Sephie_Lupin: Definitely! Some people we know could REALLY benifit from that.  
  
READ, REVIEW, AND KEEP THE STORIES COMING!!!  
  
  
The Terrible Trio (Hermie_Lupin, Sephie_Lupin, Alexia_Varen)   



	6. Chapter 6

  
Twelve years ago...  
  
"Janelle!"   
  
A pale red head stuck her head out the back door of the orphanage. As soon as she saw who it was, she ran outside and threw her arms around the man outside. "What are you doing... and who is that?" she asked, eyeing the small black haired girl clinging to the man in terror.   
  
"Alexia. Daughter of Sirius Black and Jessi Varen."  
  
She nodded. "I can tell."  
  
The man took a deep breath. "You need to keep her here."  
  
The woman blinked. "Say what?"  
  
"Black is in Azkaban, and Varen snapped. She has no one. Dumbledore believes that she will be safe here. You're a witch, you can explain everything when she's old enough. Including... including the truth about her parents. Dumbledore's orders."  
  
"Must you sneak around like this still? Voldemort is gone, you aren't a spy anymore, why the secrecy?"  
  
"Because if the other Death Eaters found me, a traitor, I'd be killed, even if Voldemort is gone... for now. I have to go. Here."   
  
He handed the girl to Janelle. "They ordered me to put a partial memory charm on the girl and her mother, but I just put up a block... That way, if Dumbledore is ever in need of something from those memories, they aren't lost forever. Even I don't know half of what has been done to them.... I must leave, now."   
  
"Ok. Be careful, brother."  
  
"I will."   
  
Then he was gone, leaving Alexia and Janelle in the cold outside the orphanage  
  
  
  
~*~Salem Institute of the Art of Wizardry: Salem, Massachusetts, United States of America~*~  
  
  
  
Alexia shot upward in bed, trembling uncontrollably. She took a panicked look around the sun drenched room; the other girls were already at breakfast. She jumped up, crying,   
  
"Accio robes!" as she ran out of the room.   
  
She pulled her school robes over the clothes she had fallen asleep in the night before as she ran. She pulled open the heavy oak doors and ran right into Headmistress Lodell.   
  
"What exactly is going..." she began, frowning.  
  
Alexia cut her right off. "Professor... Death Eaters... Rob... coming..."  
  
The Headmistress looked at her with disdain. "If this is another one of your tricks, Varen..."  
  
"It isn't! I swear it!!"   
  
"I don't know what to do with you, Varen... Just go. Go eat."  
  
Alexia spun on her heel and stormed into the Main Audience Hall. She sat alone at a table and began to eat. They only sat at House tables during assemblies. Many looks were shot her way, and none of them were pleasant. Branded a Mudblood/ Orphan/ Snob by her schoolmates, she was often the butt of jokes. At first she retreated into herself after her only friend had left the year before, which had even the teachers raising eyebrows. Used to her outgoing and jokester personality, the others took advantage of it. One day, though, her infamous temper snapped. A snobby rich girl, Loretta DeVine, a Scorpion, had made a remark about allowing reprobate petifiles into a prestigious school.... and Alexia snapped. She slammed the girl against the wall.... for such a petite, thin girl, she was stronger than she looked.   
  
"Take that back, or else," she growled, violet eyes snapping.   
  
Loretta lifted her chin and whispered, "Take your best shot, Mudblood."  
  
With hardly any effort on Alexia's part, she left Loretta on the floor, with her manicured fingers broken and her "magically enhanced" nose a bloody mess.   
  
That screwed her over with both teachers and students.   
  
Then there were the nightmares. Vague images... a woman, a man, a group in hooded cloaks she knew now were Death Eaters.... her nightmares woke her up screaming, but thoughts of her Death Eater ex-boyfriend Rob Carrington usually kept her from sleeping at all.  
  
  
As she shoved a muffin down her throat, she looked up and choked. The entrance doors had flown open. She stood so fast her chair toppled backwards.   
  
"Rob!" she screamed over the cries of surprise and fright. She snatched her wand up and ran toward the hooded figure standing in the doorway.   
  
"Why, hello, Alexia. Fancy meeting you here."   
  
His cold voice made her heart contract, but she advanced on him slowly. The teachers stood holding the students back, too frightened to stop Alexia. Rob turned quickly and froze them all. They could see and hear everything, but they couldn't move.  
  
"Just you and me, Varen."  
  
"What do you want, Carrington?" she snarled, concentrating completely on Rob's raised wand.  
  
"I was always better than you at dueling."  
  
She deftly blocked a shot that definitely would have hit her the last time they had met.   
  
"Let's just say I've taught myself a few things," she said, shooting a spell at him.   
  
He easily blocked it. "Yes, I'd say so."  
  
"I hate to repeat myself, but for idiots like you it just can't be helped: What do you want?"  
  
He smiled; a scary thing to see. "Let's just say my Lord has taken a great interest in you... or should I say, your parents?"   
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, feigning confusion.   
  
"Aw, poor baby. Never told your ancestry? Ah, but my Lord knows so much! If you'd only devote yourself to him, there is so much you could learn!"   
  
"Maybe. Then again, probably not. I believe we've had this exact conversation before, at our last meeting?"  
  
"There are... other methods of persuasion. Crucio!"  
  
She moved her wand to counter it; a fraction of a second too slow. She fell to her knees, overcome by the pain.   
  
He holstered his wand and approached her, grabbing a handful of her long black hair.   
  
"What do you say now, Lexi, my love?"  
  
"Go to hell!"   
  
He stepped back as if slapped, then said, "After you."   
  
He raised his wand and started to yell, "Avara..."  
  
"Expelleramus!"   
  
Rob's wand flew out of his hand and into another Death Eater's.   
  
Rob spun to face the older woman.   
  
" What did you do that for, Gabby?"  
  
The woman's voice came out in a hiss.   
  
"You know the Masster wantss her... NEEDSS her alive, Robby."  
  
He nodded and stepped to the woman's side. He blew Lexi a mocking kiss.   
  
"Until we meet again, Lexi... I assure you, it will not be long."   
  
Then, they were gone, and the others were unfrozen. Two of the teachers hurried to Alexia's side. She was gasping in pain from the curse, and hatred filled her eyes and her voice.   
  
"If it's the last thing I do, I will see that monster and his MASTER," she spat, "destroyed."   
  
The Headmistress grabbed her arm and started ushering her up to her room, calling to her husband,   
  
" Jonathan, talk to Dumbledore and alert him that we'll be there in a few moments."   
  
He nodded.   
  
"Professor, what's going on?"  
  
"Alexia. You can not stay here. They want you. You are one of the strongest witches I know. If we lost you to the Darkness.... almost all would be lost. They MUST NOT TAKE YOU!"   
  
She pulled Alexia into her room and opened her trunk. "Put ALL your things in here."   
  
She obeyed silently, head spinning.   
  
When she was finished, Lodell shrunk the trunk and put it in Alexia's pocket. She put on her cloak, coaxed Alexia into hers, and took her hand. With a wave of her wand they were gone, Alexia clutching her owl's cage tightly.   
  
  
Suddenly she was standing in a warm, firelit office. She blinked; it was dark outside the window. She realized suddenly that her Headmistress had left her side and was shaking the hand of a very old man.   
  
"Why, Terese, are you two all right?"   
  
"Quite fine, under the circumstances, Albus. And you?"  
  
"Also getting on quiet well... the new student you sent us is fitting right in, as I'm sure Alexia will, too," he looked at her, blue eyes twinkling. Lexi suddenly felt as if she had known him all her life.   
  
"Hello, Alexia. How are you?"  
  
"Fine considering the circumstances, Professor Dumbledore, sir."  
  
He nodded approvingly. "You pay attention to small details, even when upset and hurried. I'm glad to see it. Now, the students should all be in the Great Hall for dinner, will you come down to be introduced?"  
  
"Could I be Sorted first, sir?"   
  
"Ah, yes, thank you for reminding me! Here you go."   
  
  
Lexi put the Hat on.  
  
~Ah, another Black, I see. I was wondering when I'd see your kind again.~  
  
~What are you blithering about? My sir-name is Varen.~ she said warily, knowing that only a few truly knew who she was.   
  
~Or so they told you to tell everyone, ~ the Hat retorted smartly. ~Your mother's maiden name was Varen... until she married, of course. You know that. Now, where shall I put you?~  
  
~If you knew my parents, doesn't that mean they went here?~  
  
~Yes.~  
  
~Can you put me where they were?~  
  
~Ah, yes, you do fit the description admirably...very well, your house is...~ "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lexi took the Hat off, head spinning.   
  
"Quite right," said Dumbledore, grinning widely. McGonagall was smiling as well.   
  
"Ah, yes, it's time for dinner. Come along."   



	7. Chapter 7

November 27  
  
  
As the students started on dinner, silence suddenly reigned over the hall as Dumbledore and two women in cloaks entered. They walked up the middle and onto the stage. The older of the two women removed her hood, but she motioned for the younger to leave hers on for the moment.   
  
"May I have your attention? Due to some... difficult circumstances, yet another American student will be joining our school to finish her education. She and the Headmistress of our sister school arrived a few minutes ago. She has already been sorted into Gryffindor."   
  
When the cheers and groans died down, Dumbledore continued, "Please welcome Professor Terese Lodell, headmistress of The Salem Institute of the Art of Wizardry, in Salem, Massachusetts, USA." (sorry about the "of"s)   
  
There was some polite applause as the woman bowed. Sephie elbowed her sister in the ribs and hissed, "Hey, it's old Lowdy! Wonder which ditz she's sending us... I know, thank God, that it's not Loretta DeVine. She's a Scorpion.... equivalent of a Slytherin. Nasty little..."   
  
"Sephie!"   
  
"What?"  
  
"We would KNOW who she is if you hadn't been talking a minute ago when they announced her name!" said Hermie irritably.   
  
"Well, ssooorrrryyyy!"  
  
Ron interrupted, " Shut UP, you two! Honestly! You're worse than Fred and George!"  
  
They turned, said, "Thank you," simultaneously, and went back to their bickering. That is, until the girl removed her cloak and Sephie got a glimpse of her face.   
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Sephie jumped up and ran toward the stage.   
  
The girl's head snapped around at the sound of the voice, and her eyes widened. She leapt off the stage and ran right into Sephie, grabbing her in a hug.   
  
"Sephie!"  
  
"Lexi?! What on Earth are YOU doing here?"   
  
The school watched in astonishment as the American girls hugged.   
  
Dumbledore, however, was watching with amusement the reaction of Lodell. She turned very white at the sight of Sephie. He realized that Minerva was talking to him.  
  
"...Honestly, they should show some semblance of decorum... never... well, ALMOST never... in my life have I seen such utter disregard of rules...."  
  
"Oh, Minerva, calm down, please. Are you really that surprised?"  
  
His attention was diverted again at the sight of Harry, Ron , and the three girls approaching Professor Lodell.   
  
~Wait until Terese realizes...~   
  
"T-Two of THEM?" stuttered Lodell.   
  
The five of them were lined up, grinning widely at the Professor's discomfort.   
  
"Pleased to meet you, Professor," said Hermie sweetly.. in a perfect mimic of her sister's NY accent. The others looked at her in surprise.. except for Sephie, who was laughing with her diligent pupil. They had worked hard to perfect each other's accents.   
  
Finally, Dumbledore stepped in.   
  
"Girls, Harry, Ron... if you'll take Alexia back to Gryffindor table for some dinner please.... Miss Varen, I'll be talking to you afterwards, however, so please remain in the Great Hall."  
  
"Of course, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said Alexia in an "it wasn't me" voice she had perfected a long time ago. She gave him a brilliant smile and a wave as they went back to the table, where the Weasley twins had produced another chair. Alexia inspected it before sitting down, rolled her eyes, and removed something from the chair. The twins' smiles fell. She snorted, "Amateurs," before sitting down in a chair she conjured herself, for safety's sake. The twins... both sets... were laughing now, and Harry and Ron were besides themselves. Harry gave her a high five.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Dumbledore, but this is the safest place for her... if there was any way possible to have her in another school I would have done so, her and Granger in the same school are too much..." The woman was babbling now.   
  
"Not Granger."  
  
The woman froze at that statement, as Dumbledore knew she would.   
  
"What on Earth are you talking about, not Granger?   
  
"Well.... ah, Remus, Ally! Just the people I wanted to see! This is Terese, Sephie's old Headmistress. Terese, may I introduce Remus and Ally Lupin... Hermione and Persephone's parents."   
  
Lodell managed to keep her jaw from scraping the floor as she shook their hands.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. Although... it seems as if our daughter was a bit of a troublemaker?" asked Ally innocently while her husband smirked at her.   
  
Lodell held back nothing. "A BIT! She and Alexia were the worst! Quicksand in the hallways, (sorry, Camille, but I just LOVE that one!) blew up classrooms, bewitched desks, charmed cauldrons, cursed doors.... they even forced two of my best teachers into early retirement!"   
  
The two adult Lupins smiled.   
  
"Well, Terese, I... and my STAFF... have had a bit of experience with troublemakers. I'm sure we can   
handle it."   
  
Remus and Ally had the grace to look embarrassed. Terese took one look at their guilty faces and buried her own in her hands, moaning, "Oh dear God."   
  
Soon, though, the students were drifting back to their common rooms, Lodell made her excuses and left, and Dumbledore was left in the Great Hall with Lexi.  
  
They went up to his office. As soon as they entered Alexia blurted out, "Professor Dumbledore, sir, I must admit I haven't been completely honest with you about..."  
  
"I know, Miss Black."  
  
She sighed with relief. "Thank God. You know."   
  
"I've known since the day your name appeared in the Book. I must caution you, however, about a few things. First of all, I know you and Miss Lupin... Sephie.. are quite close, and you will most likely become friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione as well. Being your father's godson, they visit him quite frequently."   
  
"Padfoot," she chuckled.  
  
"Exactly. Now... it shall be entirely up to you when... or if... you tell your friends the truth, but don't DELIBERATELY tell your father... or mother... yet."   
  
Alexia bit her lip. "I HATE lying, Professor Dumbledore. However... however, I know that in this case I must, even though it's simply omission. They think I'm an orphan. Well, they'll think it for a while longer, at least until after Christmas break."   
  
"Wise decision, Miss Bl-Varen. Now, I believe there are six people anxiously awaiting your arrival in the Gryffindor common room. I'll take you down, come along."   
  
"The password's "Quidditch Cup," said Dumbledore. "Pleasant dreams, Miss Varen."  
  
"As with you, Professor." She wearily climbed into the portrait hole, where, true to Dumbledore's words, six teens sat in a semi-circle in front of the fireplace.   
  
"Lexi!"   
  
"Why, good evening, Miss Lupin," said Lexi, a ghost of a smile on her haggard face.   
  
"Oh, yeah, that. Well, seems you have a lot to catch up on. Come on."   
  
The twins, Harry and the three Weasleys drew her into the warm semi circle. Lexi and Sephie glanced at each other. The single thought shared between the two was, ~It's going to be a LONG night!~  
  
  
The next morning, Lexi stumbled out of bed.   
  
"God, I hate changing time zones," she mumbled. The twins came bopping into the room, laden with treats stolen from the kitchens.   
  
"Morning, Lexi," they sang out.   
  
"How are you this fine f****** morning," she growled. Herm shrank back slightly, but Sephie bounced onto Lexi's bed and dumped the treats onto it as well.   
  
"Welcome to your new hunting grounds, Lex," said Hermione, dumping her cargo as well.   
  
Lexi smiled and reached for a cauldron cake, good humor restored. "Well, my dears, I thank you, but I need some info. What's the scoop on this school?"  
  
As they munched on the snacks and gave her the rundown, Harry and Ron hollered from the bottom of the steps, "Are you girls coming down any time this century?"   
  
Lexi bounced over to the door and sang out, "If you don't want us to come down in our PJ's, you have to wait a few minutes!"  
  
Sephie muttered, "Oh, god, she's on a sugar high!"  
  
"Your fault, Sephie," said Lexi as she went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, hair in two braided pigtails, the three girls went downstairs, where the boys were waiting.   
  
"Morning, girls," said Harry, Ron echoing him.  
  
"Hey, guys!" said Lexi. Harry looked sharply at the twins. "Did she have sugar this morning?"  
  
Sephie sighed, pushing a stray curl out of her face. "Yup. I forgot what it does to her. Lexi! Chill, girl, we have Snape first, and while you may be happy, he'll find some way to take points off of Gryffindor for... for excessive cheeriness."   
  
Lexi immediately sobered. "Fine. But I'm not hungry anymore."  
  
Harry took her arm and steered her toward the portrait hole. "Then you can sit and chew our ears off while we eat," he said, sighing.  
  
"Ok!"   
  
"Lexi, you're acting like a cheerleader on caffeine. Calm down!"  
  
"Eww, cheerleaders!"  
  
"What's wrong with cheerleaders?"   
  
"Lexi despises them... they wouldn't let her on the team in our Muggle school cause she didn't smile enough."  
  
"D@#^ straight I wouldn't. Why do I have to smile all the time?"   
  
"Never mind, Lex. Let's go."   
  
The five met the Weasley twins halfway down, who apparently were coming back from some trick on the Slytherins.   
  
"Morning, boys!" waved Lexi as they passed them.   
  
Remembering the girl's antics the night before, they waved back cheerfully... and didn't realize that when they turned back around, a quick wave of Lexi's wand left their hair the most neon pink you could imagine. As they continued on their way, Sephie hissed, "Short work, but effective, Lex. Nice for a first mark."   
  
"Short and sweet, my dear twins. Short and SWEET... for us, that is."   
  
The girls exchanged high fives. The boys grinned at her.   
  
"Almost as bad as Snuffles," muttered Harry.   
  
Lexi took that as a compliment silently. She knew, of course, her father's various codenames, and was flattered Harry thought of him so quickly. However, warning bells went off in her head. Harry would make the connection first, she was almost sure... and when he found out, she would do nothing to correct him, except warn that the others must find out in their own way and time.   
  
Entering the Great Hall, a tall (well, taller than her, which wasn't saying much) boy with hair so blonde it was white caught her eye, and she let her eyes follow him. His smirk was smug, one used to obedience.   
  
~A challenge,~ thought Lexi wickedly, leaning forward. As he reached a table, she nudged Sephie and whispered,   
  
"Who's that? He's hot!"   
  
Sephie followed the direction of Lexi's eyes and choked on a biscuit.   
  
"HIM?!" she sputtered, drawing attention to the two.   
  
"Yes, him," she hissed.   
  
Sephie lowered her voice considerably and hissed back, "That's DRACO MALFOY!"   
  
"So THAT'S Draco Malfoy," she whispered half to herself, eyes still on him. Sitting down, Malfoy realized that someone was watching him. He glanced around until he spotted the raven haired Gryffindor. He looked her over carefully, aware she was following every move with her own eyes. Their eyes met, and Lexi smirked at the all too familiar look on his face. He reciprocated with the smirk which had become his trademark.   
  
"Oh, Lexi, don't get any ideas," begged Sephie abruptly.   
  
"Aw, but my ideas are always so much fun!" she pouted playfully.   
  
"Not this one, Lex, trust me. He's a Slytherin!"   
  
"And I care... why?"   
  
"The others won't like it."  
  
"Again, remind me when I started caring what others thought."   
  
Interpreting correctly Sephie's silence as a loss of an answer, Lexi calmly went back to her ketchup and eggs.  
  
  
After dodging the furious Weasley twins and a pestering Sephie, Alexia made her way up to her dorm for a forgotten Potions text. Snape would relish the chance to give her detention first day.   
  
Still in a good mood, she started humming "Cool Rider*" She looked around carefully. No one.   
  
So you really want to know   
What I want in a guy   
Well I'm looking for a dream on a mean machine   
With hell in his eyes   
I want a devil in skin tight leather   
He's gonna be wild as the wind   
And one fine night   
I'll be holding on tight to a   
Co oo oo ol rider   
A co oo oo ol rider   
If he's cool enough   
He can burn me through and through   
Ooohhhhh   
If it takes forever   
Then I'll wait forever   
No ordinary boy, no ordinary boy is gonna do   
I want a rider that's cool  
  
Draco Malfoy, one pale eyebrow raised, watched with interest from the safety of the shadows as Alexia danced. They had eyed each other through breakfast, and she had asked about him, judging from Lupin's reaction.   
  
~Well, well. Chalk up another fan for Potter,~ he thought sardonically... but with a pang of surprising regret.   
  
~Stop that!~ he ordered his mind sharply. Despite himself he caught himself peering around the corner at her. As she executed a fast spin, Malfoy caught a glimpse of thin legs clad only in combat boots and fishnet stockings. His other eyebrow shot up. Not accustomed to certain... articles... of Muggle dress, Malfoy's smirk... and his jaw... dropped quite quickly. Now he, despite the corner of his mind yelling at him, started following her stealthily as she moved out of sight.   
  
That's the way it's gonna be  
That's the way at I feel  
I want a whole lot more   
Than the boy next door  
I want hell on wheels  
Just give me a fly motorcycle  
With a mad roller riding the seat  
Then move aside  
Cause I'm gonna ride  
With a   
Co oo oo ol rider   
A co oo oo ol rider   
If he's cool enough   
He can burn me through and through   
Ooohhhhh   
If it takes forever   
Then I'll wait forever   
No ordinary boy, no ordinary boy is gonna do   
I want a rider that's cool  
  
Suddenly Malfoy realized that Lexi's shoelace was untied... but too late. As she finished a spin, over the lace she fell. Of course, since fate's favorite game is to screw with our heads, she landed.... not on cold, hard, stone, but in Draco Malfoy's arms.   
  
"Hi," she said calmly, looking up at him.   
  
"Hello," he answered back coolly, letting her go.  
  
"Were you spying on me?" she asked quickly, color faintly tinting her cheeks for a moment.   
  
"Not exactly," he answered as she straightened her robes.   
  
"Well, let's become properly introduced, shall we? Alexia Varen."  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
He took her outstretched hand... and she tightened her grip.   
  
"Didn't your parent teach you it's not nice to spy on people?"  
  
"My parents didn't teach me much at all," he said, his pale face showing no signs of the pain he must have been feeling as bones started snapping in his hand.   
  
~Liar,~ he thought wryly. ~ My father taught me how to tolerate pain.~  
  
"Lesson #1, then: Never spy on me."   
  
"Duly noted. I'll ask permission before I watch you dance and sing," he said solemnly. She let go of his hand. It was very red and limp, since most of the bones were broken.   
  
"Very well done, Draco. I believe I'll see you at lunch?  
  
"Most likely. And Alexia?"   
  
She turned back to him. "Yes?"  
  
"You might want to tie your shoe." She threw him a brilliant smile and plopped onto the floor. Her boots reaching the knee, she had to pull her robes to almost her waist, revealing more leg and a velvet miniskirt. (Ok, she might have pulled them a LITTLE higher than necessary... *snicker*)   
  
Draco struggled to make his breathing and expression as impassive as possible before she looked up and succeeded... although his heart was beating SLIGHTLY faster than he would have liked.   
  
"Thanks," she said as she declined the offer of his good hand to help her up. She dropped her robes back down and once again straightened them. "See you later?"  
  
"Sure. Bye." He held his broken hand gently and stared after the girl in amazement.   
  
"Damn," he breathed softly before starting up to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
All was quiet in the hall for about five minutes until a cat with spectacular markings about the eyes jumped from an overhead beam to the floor. The cat seemed to look around for a moment, then turned into Professor McGonagall. Looking very distracted and worried, she moved in the direction of her office, apparently lost in thought.   
  
  
  
At lunch Lexi had the distinct feeling of someone watching her. She turned to see Draco's eyes upon her. She nodded to him with a smile, and he bowed in acquiescence, an identical smile on his face.  
  
Sephie nudged her and hissed, "Did Malfoy just BOW to you?"  
  
At Lexi's confident grin Sephie let out a wolf whistle and howled, "Oh, Lexi's on the PROWL!"   
  
Lexi good naturedly splashed pumpkin juice into her face. Sephie came up sputtering.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You deserved it," she said serenely.   
  
Suddenly Harry burst out, "Why is that git staring at our table?"  
  
Around a mouthful of her sandwich Lexi replied, "One, he is staring at ME. Two, it's probably because I broke his hand before. Three, I don't see the big deal, and, four it's none of your damn business." She said this all in a cheerful tone which left the others to stare uncertainly at the new American as she took a sip of pumpkin juice.   
  
Sephie let out a laugh that made her choke on her own pumpkin juice, and distracted everyone.   
  
"What's going on?" a drawling voice said in her ear, making her jump. She turned to find herself nose to nose with Draco. Before she could reply, however, a heated voice said,   
  
"Shove off, Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy rose slowly, not taking his eyes off of Lexi. " I don't believe I was talking to you, Potter."   
  
For the first time, Lexi caught a glimpse of the utter anger and hate that drove Draco Malfoy... but it didn't scare her. Instead, she raised an eyebrow thoughtfully and kept looking up at him.   
  
~A bad boy, hmm?~ She thought.   
  
Of course, that brought her back to the source of this whole thing; that song and her damned clumsiness.   
  
Deciding to get rid of Malfoy, Hermione said loudly, "Would the amazing bouncing ferret like a carrot? You look hungry."   
  
Snarling at the hysterical Gryffindors, Malfoy started back to his rightful table, temper flaring. Before he took five steps, however, a soft hand reached out and snagged his sleeve.   
  
~I'm sorry,~ Alexia mouthed helplessly.   
  
~I know. So am I,~ he mouthed back before removing her hand from his arm. He gave it a gentle squeeze and dropped it, leaving.   
  
"What the hell was that about?" demanded Harry heatedly.  
  
Lexi turned on the table, violet eyes snapping with 'black' fury.   
  
" It's about you being complete assholes!"   
  
Without another word, Lexi knocked her chair backwards and stormed off in the opposite direction of Malfoy.   
  
Snape watched as Malfoy stalked right past the Slytherin table and out the door. He heard Lexi's outburst and watched as she, too, left. His arms tensed, as if ready to follow her, but he apparently thought better of it... and so did Minerva McGonagall, who was poised as if to get up. She gave him a terse, significant look, and he nodded his agreement. Somewhere along the line this would be a problem.   
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco flopped onto his bad, moodily staring at the ceiling. Alexia wouldn't get out of his head, and he ran his hands through his silvery hair in frustration. Then he set his jaw grimly. No. A Gryffindor girl would not get the best of his control... after all, he was the Master of Control. However, he found his mind wandering... her smile, her utter confidence, her poise....   
  
"Damn it!" he swore aloud, banging his hand down on the bed. His hand. He lifted it and examined it closely. As pale and perfect as ever... the hand of a child who has never known manual labor, who couldn't be bothered with childish dirt. A hand which.... a hand which was broken not three hours before, by that Gryffindor girl. A hand which would have to make peace with Potter if he was ever to have a chance with Le.... There he went again.   
  
"I'm a Slytherin. I don't WANT a chance with a Gryffindor!" he almost roared. Then he looked at his watch. It was time for History of Magic.  
~*~*~  
Lexi tried very hard to look as if she, like the rest of the class, had fallen asleep to Binns' droning voice. In truth, however, she was stealing glances at Malfoy, who was trying valiantly not to look at her.   
  
As usual, resistance of any kind stirred up Lexi's dander, and she was resolute.  
  
~I'll get to him yet,~ she thought idly, twirling her wand between her fingers. ~ There's just something about him...~  
  
Meanwhile, Malfoy was desperately concentrating on Binns, something he had never done or would ever do again. He was aware of the steady regard Lexi was giving him, and thought to himself, ~ Slytherin's are never weak.~ Steeling himself, he glanced over at her. She gave him a smile that made him grit his teeth and grimly focus attention on the ghost in front of him.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Later, as Lexi was walking once again toward the Gryffindor common room, a soft voice said from the shadows, "Smart move, changing your shoes to zip ups."  
  
"I'm surprised you noticed," she responded, turning toward him.   
  
"Are you really?" Draco asked just as coolly.  
  
"No," she answered truthfully. He laughed despite himself.   
  
She started to leave. He called out suddenly, "Hey!"   
  
She turned her head, eyes twinkling. "Yes?" she drawled.   
  
"You sing and dance quite well."   
  
Then he was gone. Lexi, smiling to herself, went back to the common room.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Lexi sat in the library a week later, lost in thought. She tapped her quill idly against the side of her mouth, glaring at her Potions worksheet.   
  
"The answer is one hinkypunk hair," said Draco from behind her. She spun around.   
  
"God, Draco, you scared me!"   
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Draco?"  
  
"Well," she said indignantly, "it doesn't seem right to call you by your last name all the time."   
  
He smiled slightly. "Now you sound like Hermione." She looked down at the hands she planted firmly on her hips and said with disgust, "Oh my God, I do."   
  
"Is that a bad thing? I thought you were her friend."  
  
"She's great, really... but can you really imagine TWO of her?"  
  
Draco shuddered dramatically. "No, thank you."   
  
"So... what are you in here for?" she asked after a period of silence.   
  
"I was wondering...." he began, but the raised voices of Hermione and Ron distracted her attention.   
  
"Excuse me for a moment," she said to Draco, rising.   
  
She moved around the bookshelf, and Draco heard her say, "For god's sake, Ron, if you're going to ask her to the Ball, do it more quietly! Some people are trying to do HOMEWORK!"   
  
Draco smothered a laugh as he pictured Weasley's face. Suddenly Ron said, "Fine. Hermione, want to go with me to the Ball?"   
  
Shocked silence this time. Then, with an excitement that surprised Draco, Hermione said, "That would be wonderful, Ron. Thank you."  
  
Lexi came back over, dusting her hands off briskly. "Now, what were you wondering?"  
  
Draco was suddenly avoiding her eyes. "Nothing. Forget it. See you in Potions."   
  
He was gone. Lexi sighed and stretched out. Ron's voice came to her. "Still hasn't asked you yet, the git?"  
  
Lexi turned angry eyes on him, and Ron backed away. "I'm guessing that means no. Sorry, Lexi. Malfoy will ask you soon, trust me."   
  
As Ron was leaving, he thought he heard her say forcefully, "He better."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco watched Ron leave and settled back slowly, frowning. His heart and his mind were fighting each other... not a good thing. He watched silently as Lexi put her head down. Then he snuck up behind her as he realized by her breathing that she was fast asleep.   
  
~She's so beautiful...~ he thought involuntarily. He moved closer.   
  
Lexi, waking up, held her breathing in check and her body relaxed as she realized someone was behind her. She waited until the person was only a few feet behind her, then she leapt up and spun around, once again nose to nose with Malfoy, her hand gripping his arm.   
  
Her shocked eyes stared into his, which were equally so. She swallowed suddenly and muttered, "Spying on me again, Malfoy?"  
  
She started to pull away, but instantly his hand was on her arm, pulling her back to him.   
  
"What happened to Draco?" he asked, in a daze; not registering at the moment just how close he was to the edge.   
  
She smiled slightly and shook her head, a strand of straight black hair falling forward onto her cheek. "Only if you're a good boy," she mocked.   
  
Draco moved his hand to brush back the strand of hair and stopped. His hand rested comfortably with the backs of his fingers against her cheek, and suddenly the internal battle he thought he had defeated blazed up at the slightly hopeful look in Lexi's eyes.   
  
~ I can't do this. She's a Gryffindor! She's...~  
  
~...smart, funny, cool, tough...~  
  
~My parents! My honor, my name, my fortune...~  
  
~What has your father's honor, name, and fortune brought to him? A lifetime of servitude to the Dark Lord? Your mother is miserable now, and they both have had various affairs. Your mother changed her name to Narcissa for the Dark Lord, who hated the name Gabrielle. Your father beat you, to 'ready you for the trials of being a Death Eater.' And what good has it done? Do you have friends? Do YOU even recognize the reason you despise Potter?~  
  
~Because everyone makes such a big deal...~  
  
~Wrong. It's because he has friends that he would die for, and who would die for him, not his fame. You begrudge him that. He's kind to almost everyone, and has a certain charm which you have as well, but that you cover with ice...~  
  
~But Lexi...~  
  
~You've seen the interest, Draco. You know. And a love like that, that would pass unwritten taboo despite the obvious consequences, despite the warnings, is one that will last. You KNOW that.~  
  
~What if my parents disown me?~  
  
~Will you really be that worse off?~   
  
This whole exchange had taken place in less that 2 seconds, and his mind was racing. Lexi blinked once, and his resolve snapped.   
  
~ Oh, screw it,~ he thought helplessly before he lowered his lips to hers.   
  
As soon as their lips touched, Lexi's arms slid up around his neck, and his dropped around her waist. As she kissed him back almost desperately, he knew, ~ This is right... I did right...~   
  
As Lexi kissed him, she realized, ~ I love him. Oh my God. This isn't a conquest. I actually love him.~  
  
When they pulled apart slightly, Draco kissed her forehead and rested his against it, breathing deeply.   
  
~ This is right...~   
  
"...this is what I want," he murmured into her hair.   
  
She pulled from him only far enough to smile up at him. "So do I, Draco," she whispered.  
  
"So I'm good now?" he asked with a faintly mocking smile.   
  
She laughed quietly. "Good enough," she joked before pulling him into another kiss.  
  
She could feel him smile as they kissed.   
  
The sound of a high five startled them both, but they finished the kiss before separating to see what the cause was.   
  
"HERMIONE! RON! You just ruined a perfect blackmail photo op!" whined Sephie.   
  
Draco looked down at Lexi in exasperation. "What are they, your guard dogs?"   
  
"Yup. You heard guard dog # 1, Draco, give her a photo op!"   
  
He obligingly obeyed while Sephie clicked away. When they were quite finished Lexi turned to Sephie, put her hands on her hips, and said, "Are you quite finished now, Sephie? Because I really do have to talk to Draco, and you are NOT HELPING!"  
  
Sephie snickered and said, "Come on, guys. You need to help me get George to ask me to the Ball."   
  
"George? My BROTHER George?"   
  
"Oh, don't sound so surprised, Ron. Come on, Seph, we'll help you!"   
  
They left, and Lexi turned back to Draco and blinked. He had turned to look out the window, his shoulders tense.   
  
"Draco?"   
  
"Do you realize what's happening, Alexia?" he asked softly, back still to her.   
  
"If you're talking about being shunned by all our housemates, you by your parents, and facing the wrath of Voldemort, then I have answers for the first and last. Only you can answer the second. First, I really don't care what the Gryffindors or the Slytherins think. Third, I've faced the wrath of Voldemort and his Death Eaters before. I'm number two on their hit list, after all. And second?"   
  
He turned to face her, his eyes running over her face. She bit her lip nervously.  
  
Draco gave her a twisted smile.   
  
"Well, as for the second question, I'd have to say that my parents are the most unhappy people on the planet, and that's definitely not something to strive for. Lexi, can I ask you a question?"   
  
She looked at him warily. "If I can answer it, I will. If I can't, you have to trust that it's because I've been told I can't yet."   
  
"Ok. Why are you on Voldemort's hit list?"  
  
She sighed and pushed her hair back. "Not here. Come on."   
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the library.   
  
"Where are we..."  
  
"Shh!"   
  
They snuck through the halls and suddenly Lexi stopped in front of a blank wall. She took out her wand. "Masonali," she whispered. The wall stretched to reveal an archway which sealed itself back up as the two stepped past it.   
  
"Lumos," they murmured at the exact same time.   
  
"Where ARE we?" asked Draco incredulously.   
  
"A spell proofed one sided soundless hidden room," said Lexi in one breath.   
  
"Come again?"  
  
"In short, right on the other side of the Gryffindor Girls' dorm room. We can hear them if I choose, but they can never hear us."  
  
"I suppose that's useful for snogging sessions," said Draco with a perfectly straight face.   
  
"And I suppose you're right... not that you'll ever find out, of course," she said teasingly. (Ooh, chalk one up for Lexi!)  
  
Draco looked hurt.   
  
"At least, not right now. We have other things to worry about," she said sternly.   
  
"Yes, ma'am."   
  
"Now... what do you want to know?"  
  
She settled down in a chair she conjured. Draco plopped down on the floor at her feet.   
  
"Everything."  
  
"What do you mean, everything?"  
  
"Everything that I can know about you. Let's start with the basics; why are you here?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "THAT'S basic?"  
  
"Well, you have to start somewhere," he reminded her.  
  
She sat for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip. "I went to Salem, which you already knew. When my friend went out, she insisted I come. She fixed me up with this guy. He was a totally desperate loser."  
  
Draco stifled a snicker.  
  
"Well, it's true. Then, about an hour into the date, he took me aside and told me that we were meant to be together. Then he told me that he was a Death Eater, and that Voldemort wanted me to join them. I told him to go to hell, and promptly had the Cruacious curse out on me and was thrown into the opposite wall. He told me that one day I'd come around, and that he'd be there. That was the last time I ever went anywhere without my wand...it was also when I started perfecting the art of magic without a wand."  
  
Draco stared at her in shock. "Magic without a wand? That's impossible!"  
  
She retorted, "It's also supposedly impossible to block Avara Kedvara, but Harry is still here bugging you, isn't he?"  
  
"Good point," he said with regret.  
  
"One morning at breakfast, Rob decided to pay me a little visit."  
  
Draco frowned. "Rob? Rob who?"  
  
"Rob Carrington." Lexi looked at his paler than usual face. "Why? Do you know him?"  
  
"No," he lied quickly, mind racing. He was trying to remember where he heard the name Rob Carrington before. "Continue," he said quickly.  
  
"Rob and I dueled after he froze the rest of the school. We were at it for about ten minutes before the Crutacious curse got through. He asked me once again if I would join the Dark Lord... I gave him the same three word answer. He was and willing to kill me..."  
  
"That god da...." muttered Draco under his breath.  
  
She pretended not to hear, although she was extremely flattered. "... but a woman with blonde hair and gray eyes stopped him. She said, 'The master wantssss her...needsssss her alive, Robby.'" She imitated the woman's hissing voice perfectly, and Draco sat straight up in sudden terror.  
  
"Was she tall and really thin?" he asked in a strangled, dry voice, heart and mind racing. Lexi looked at him curiously. "What's wrong, Draco? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"Too bad she isn't one yet," he muttered angrily.  
  
"Why? Do you know her?"  
  
"She's my mother."  



	8. Chapter 8

LONGINGS and TRUTHS UNVEILED  
  
Lexi stared at Draco in horror. "Your MOTHER?"  
  
Draco looked at his hand with great interest. "Nasty little bitch, isn't she?" he said harshly.  
  
Lexi stood up abruptly and plopped down in front of Draco. "Spill. Now," she commanded, her hand shooting out to make him look at her.  
  
"What do you want me to tell you? That to my parents, all I am good for is an heir? That they hate me with a passion? That they forget I exist nine months out of the year? Is that what you wanted to hear?" he asked bitterly.  
  
She looked at him silently, and he looked up to see her eyes fill with tears.  
  
"Don't pity me, Lexi. I can bear anything but that," he said quickly. "Please don't cry. I didn't know you COULD cry," he joked gently.  
  
"Well, you know now," she said, wiping her eyes quickly.  
  
Suddenly an enraged voice cried, "She did WHAT?! With MALFOY?!"  
  
Even with the anger in his voice, Lexi still recognized it as Harry's.  
  
"Oh, crap," she said with feeling, bolting out of the room.  
  
"I'll see you at dinner," Draco called after her.  
  
"If I'm not there by six, try the rope hanging from Gryffindor balcony," she called back.  
  
"I am not amused," he shouted. She blew him an impatient kiss and was gone.  
  
As Draco made his way back to the dungeons, he muttered fiercely, "If Potter lays so much as a hand on her..."  
  
A voice from the shadows finished, "She'd kick his ass."  
  
Draco spun to see Persephone laughing against the pillar.  
  
"What's so funny, Lupin? Anyone ever tell you that you laugh like a hyena?"  
  
"Nope. No one's been that crude until today. Congratulations, Draco Malfoy, you've won the annoying rodent of the millennia award!"  
  
"What about the rat that ruined your parents' lives?" Draco asked snidely.   
  
Sephie spun around, eyes narrowed. "Right this moment, 99% of Gryffindor have turned their backs on you and Lexi. As soon as word gets out, Slytherin and Gryffindor will actually have something in common... and I don't mean you two. So I wouldn't go around insulting the only people sticking up for you, Malfoy."  
  
Draco called after her as she turned away, "You, sticking up for me? I'd sooner have Longbottom."  
  
Sephie spun back again. "Read between the lines, asshole," she spat, holding up her index, middle, and ring fingers.  
  
Draco stood for a moment, staring at Sephie's retreating back. Then a slow smile crept across his face, and he started to whoop with laugher.  
  
She turned back and smiled slightly. "Glad to know SOMEONE thinks I'm funny."   
  
  
((((Author's Note: " = Lexi and Harry ~ = Draco thinking))))   
  
"Alexia Varen, I can't believe you! I thought you were a good person!" shouted Harry.  
  
"And I didn't think you were an asshole, but, oh well, opinions change," she screamed back.   
  
"What? I'm an asshole? How about your new boyfriend, huh? He's not an asshole?"   
  
~ Rob Carrington... where have I heard that name before...~  
  
"No! He's not! And what's YOUR problem, anyway?"  
  
~ That's it! He was at the house this summer... something about the Black girl he... was.... dating...~  
  
"My problem? MY problem?"  
  
"I hate you, Harry Potter!"   
  
~ Shit! Shit, shit, shit.... the girl... Lexi... Sirius Black's daughter.... oh, CRAP!~  
  
  
  
  
  
Lexi stormed up to the girl's dorm and slammed the door. Harry stormed up to the boys' dorm and slammed the door.   
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other and sighed. "You take her, I'll take him," said Ron wearily.   
  
"Don't worry if you hear screaming and banging," she said over her shoulder.   
  
"I won't," he smirked.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Draco jumped up and started pacing. "Oh crap, this is SO not good. Who do I go to? Lexi? Yeah, right, maybe not. At least, not yet. Dumbledore? I don't trust him enough. Snape? The Death Eater? Yeah, right." Draco stopped and ran his hands through his silvery hair, considering his three options.   
  
"Ok. Snape it is."   
  
He strode purposefully out of his dorm, slamming the door.   
  
Draco walked toward Snape's office, slowing with every step. ~This is SO not a good idea,~ he thought. He had just decided to turn around and go back when Snape opened the door and almost ran into Draco.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing here? Need something?" asked Snape.  
  
Draco thought for a minute. He looked up at Snape. "I..I...I..." he started.  
  
"Need to talk about Alexia?" Snape supplied.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed. "How did you know?"  
  
"We teachers aren't as blind as you might think... especially when certain Slytherins stare at certain Gryffindors all through Potions class," sneered Snape.  
  
While saying this Snape had steered Malfoy into his office.   
  
"Sit down," Snape invited.  
  
"What do you know about Lexi?" asked Malfoy suddenly as he sat down.  
  
Snape's face became instantly blank. "Why do you want to know?" he asked cautiously.   
  
The two of them looked at each other, wondering whether or not they could trust each other with the secrets they knew about Alexia.   
  
"Malfoy?" Snape said softly.   
  
"Yeah?" he answered quietly.   
  
"Are you a Death Eater?" Snape asked quite kindly, a serious look on his face.   
  
Malfoy looked up at Snape. "My father asked me, but I said no... at great consequence. Are you?" he asked the teacher directly, not wavering.   
  
"No," Snape said with a weary smile. "But only a choice selection of people know that."  
  
Snape suddenly leaned toward Draco. "What do you know about Lexi?" he asked, staring into his eyes as if trying to read his mind.   
  
Malfoy swallowed and blinked, and Snape's eyes widened suddenly. "Her parents," he whispered with certainty. "You know about her parents."   
  
Draco nodded. "Can you... can you tell me about it?" he asked Snape.   
  
Snape rose and started pacing, black robes billowing behind him. He stopped for a minute and looked at Draco. "All right," he said. He sat down at his desk opposite of Malfoy and told him Lexi's whole story.   
  
Draco sat, open mouthed and pale, at the end. Suddenly he let loose a string of curses in many languages... some Snape knew, but most he didn't recognize.   
  
Snape raised an amused but worried eyebrow. "Draco," he said sharply. Malfoy stopped short and blushed slightly. "Sorry, Professor."  
  
Snape sat silently, making a steeple with his fingers as he watched young Mr. Malfoy pace back and forth and mutter to himself. Snape froze him with three words: "You like her." It was a statement, not a question.   
  
Malfoy, a bit distracted, said absently, "Of course I like her. She's..." Suddenly realizing he was speaking aloud, he blushed slightly again under Snape's steady regard.   
  
"This is serious," he said more to himself than to Draco as he walked over to the fire.   
  
He threw some powder into the fire and yelled up, "Minerva, a few words? NOW?"  
  
Minerva swirled though the suddenly gold flames and dusted off her emerald robes. "You called, Severus?"  
  
She took one look at a distraught Malfoy and did a double take. His usually perfect hair was a mess, his robe sleeves pushed up, and he looked nothing like the cool, cocky student that strutted into her classroom every day.   
  
"What does he know about Lexi?" she demanded in a furious whisper.  
  
"Everything, as far as I could tell," Snape responded.   
  
"Am I the only one who didn't know about this?" Draco demanded.   
  
"No," McGonagall said, facing him. "You're one of the few who does. Even Sephie doesn't know, and they've known each other since they were eight."  
  
Draco sat back, slightly mollified for the moment. "Me and my big mouth," he muttered. He put his head in his hands with a sigh.   
  
"How exactly DID you find out?" Snape asked bluntly.   
  
Draco looked up. "Well," he hedged. He suddenly found the words spilling out of his mouth; the conversation, the name, remembering exactly who.. and what... Rob Carrington was, recalling his mention of the "Black girl he was dating," and the moment it all clicked. He kept his eyes on the floor during his monologue, and didn't notice the worried yet pleased look his professors exchanged as he talked.   
  
"Draco," said Minerva quietly, "do you... like Alexia?"  
  
Draco looked up, eyes smoldering. "Do you find it that hard to believe, Professor?"  
  
Minerva immediately shook her head. "No, Draco, I don't. Do you love her?" she asked, a tender note creeping into her voice.   
  
He looked at her steadily. He knew that question was coming... but he still wasn't sure how to say it.   
  
"I've only known her for..." he stalled.   
  
"Stop stalling and tell me the truth. There has been enough problems in both your lives without an insincere love affair to add to the mix." Her words were harsh, but her voice was soft, and she meant well.   
  
Draco looked defiant and admitted to Minerva what he had only just admitted to himself. "Yes," he said softly. "Yes, I do."   
  
Minerva settled back, and a relieved sigh escaped her lips. "Thank God."   
  
She turned to Draco. "Are you aware of the..."  
  
"Repercussions? Consequences? Danger? Yes, we... we already talked about that." His faint blush made Minerva suspect more than just talking had gone on.   
  
Minerva shot a look at Snape and said, "Jump in any time, Severus."   
  
He smiled slightly and shook his head. "You're actually handling this quite well, Minerva. But perhaps Lexi should be present to..."  
  
"No!" The word burst out of Draco quite involuntarily, and he instantly bit his lip so hard that a bright drop of blood shimmered for a moment before he wiped it away.   
  
The teachers looked startled, and Draco hastily added, "Please, I need to talk to her first."   
  
Snape and McGonagall looked at each other in silent agreement.   
  
"Fine, Draco. Go talk to Lexi and bring her back. We'll wait here."  
  
Draco was gone.   
  
~*~ Meanwhile...~*~  
  
George stood in the hall, tapping his foot and thinking furiously. He had been looking for Sephie all day, with no luck. Footsteps and a soft meow snapped George to attention.   
  
"Oh, crap! It's Filch and Mrs. Norris!" he thought as he took out his wand. "Recesolo!" he whispered as he tapped the wall. The wall faded into a small dark alcove. George hurried inside and hissed, "Semiseo." Anyone on the other side just saw a wall, but George could see who was outside.  
  
He heard footsteps coming from the other direction and knew without looking that it was Sephie.  
  
~ You KNOW her walk? God, Weasley, you are SO gone!~ he thought wryly to himself.   
  
Sephie stalked up the hall. "Stupid git," she muttered. "Malfoy is going to get my best freakin' friend in SO much trouble. Does she HAVE to be on that bad boy kick?"  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed her around the waist and clasped a hand over her mouth.   
  
"Shh!" a male voice hissed in her ear as she was dragged into a small dark room. She was released and turned to find George Weasley smiling down at her.   
  
"You little prick," she growled.   
  
"Nothing about me is little," he said, leaning towards her. His hazel eyes were shining dangerously, a smirk on his face.   
  
Sephie felt her heart start beating in massive overtime. She struggled to keep her face and breathing normal.   
  
"Sephie," he said softly, "will you go to the Ball with me?"   
  
Sephie wanted to shout, Hell yes! But she didn't. She had to be coy and cool.   
  
"Why should I? You just scared the crap out of me!"  
  
He blushed slightly and turned away.  
  
"Ooooohh," she said with a smile and she moved in front of him, forcing him to look at her.   
  
"You like me! You think I'm gorgeous, you wanna kiss me, you wanna date me," she said in a sing song voice. She leaned extremely close to him and smiled devilishly. Suddenly she pulled back, saying, "But you can't have me..."   
  
(If you've ever seen Miss Congeniality, that's what it's from.)  
  
She turned around and made it about two steps before strong hands took her shoulders, turned her around, and pinned her to the wall.   
  
"Oh, yeah?" he asked, leaning in close. His breath smelled like peppermint humbugs and chocolate frogs... a smell that made Sephie go weak at the knees, although she couldn't have told you why.   
  
"Yeah," she said. At least, that's what she MEANT to say, but George's mouth quite got in the way.   
  
The only coherent thought in her mind was, ~ I'm kissing George Weasley...~  
  
When they separated, she smiled up at him. His hazel eyes twinkled back.   
  
"I think it's safe to say I've got you...that you want to go with me, and that you're going to." He smiled broadly. "If it's the last thing I do," he finished.   
  
"Shut up, Norris is coming," she said, pulling him back for another kiss, and thanking God the wall was there to hold her up.  
  
  
  
  
About twenty minutes later, Ron and Harry were sitting in the common room when Sephie came racing in. "Help!" she squeaked. "Shh!"   
  
She dove behind the couch. Harry looked toward Ron with raised eyebrows and they both shrugged. Their confusion was gone a second later as George ran in.   
  
"Where is she?" he demanded in a soft whisper. Enjoying the fun," Harry said aloud, "I have no idea," while Ron pointed at the couch and mouthed, "Behind it!"   
  
George jumped over the couch and they heard an "Owwwwww! George Weasley, get off me right this second!" Suddenly Sephie was thrown over to land on the couch, quite out of breath and ragged. George leapt over the back to sit next to her.   
  
"What?" he asked innocently as she shot him a dirty look when he tried to put his arm around her.   
  
She smiled devilishly. "Haven't you done enough snogging for one day?" Harry looked amused at this information; Ron looked appalled.   
  
"Nope," George answered immediately.   
  
"Come on, you, let's go get Mrs. Norris for leaving us stuck in that dreadful room for twenty minutes," said Sephie, pulling him up.   
  
"Yeah, but at least we had fun," they heard, then SMACK! "Owwww! Sephie!"   
  
"No snogging!" Harry called after them, laughing.  
  
"Aw, you ruin all my fun!" Sephie retorted as the Fat Lady swung shut behind them.   
  
"Them? Snogging?! Ugh!"   
  
"Oh, get off it, Ron, you know you want to snog Hermie, and they're twins."  
  
Ron tried to look disgusted, but the tips of his ears turned redder than his hair.   
  
"No, I don't!"   
  
Harry shot him a Look. "Ron. We're practically brothers. Come ON."   
  
Ron simply flopped back on the couch with a sigh.   
  
"Thought so," Harry smirked.   
  
Just then, Hermione came down the stairs. Harry started laughing, while Ron leapt up and ran out of the room.   
  
"What's with HIM?" frowned Hermie.   
  
"Nothing," Harry managed to choke out.   
  
"Fine. I'm glad someone is in a good mood."   
  
  
Upstairs, Lexi stared moodily at the ceiling. She heard a soft step, and suddenly Draco was standing next to her bed, finger to his lips.   
  
"Come on, we have to talk to someone," he whispered fiercely, practically carrying her over to the mirror.   
  
"Spiritsorsta..." Draco stepped right through the mirror, taking Lexi with him.   
  
"Solidifous."   
  
He let Lexi go. "What's up?" she asked.   
  
"Lexi..." One look in his eyes and she realized: He KNEW.  
  
"Come on," she said softly. "Let's go see McGonagall and Snape."   
  
"How..."  
  
"You know, don't you?"   
  
Dumb nod.   
  
"Then I know they're who we're going to see. Come on."   
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence. Snape answered the knock and drew them inside, where McGonagall was waiting. "Hello, Lexi."  
  
"Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape."   
  
She was oddly subdued, and Draco knew immediately that something had happened.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Harry and I got in a fight, and now Gryffindor tower is split down the middle."  
  
Draco quickly put his arm around Lexi. She slid her arm around his waist, closed her eyes, and laid her head on Malfoy's chest. It was a possesive gesture on either side, one that caught the hearts of the professors. Minerva blinked. They suddenly looked so careworn, so weary... Then Minerva had to stifle a small smile as she realized that Lexi was barefoot.   
  
"I'm starting a huge fight between everyone...  
  
"WE' RE starting a huge fight," Draco corrected firmly.   
  
"Fine. We're starting a huge fight. But I can't help the way I feel... does that make me selfish?" Lexi asked, voice muffled.  
  
"No. It makes you normal," said Minerva with a smile. Then it faded. "You two should be allowed to date if you wish, but others won't take it so well. The faculty try to stay out of relationships, but this one is so..."  
  
"Touchy," said Draco.  
  
"Important against Voldemort," Lexi said at the same exact time. Minerva was the only one who flinched.   
  
"Both," interjected Snape firmly. Then he smirked suddenly. "You could always join the We Hate Harry Potter club," he suggested, which brought a laugh from Lexi, making Draco smile. He loved the way she laughed.   
  
"Since you two are quite aware of all the... problems that might arise, I don't think we need you two anymore. Minerva and I will talk to Dumbledore."   
  
As Draco and Lexi started to leave, arms still around each other, Snape called, "Oh, for God's sake, Lexi, will you put some shoes on?"   
  
Lexi smiled. She let go of Draco and turned, putting her hands on her hips.   
  
"Or what? Will you take points from Gryffindor?"   
  
Snape smiled; a scary sight. "No. I'll just write a letter to Janelle."  
  
Lexi gulped, and her eyes widened. She took Draco's hand. "Come on. I have to get my shoes or I might not be here next year."   
  
She said this while pulling him out of the room down the hall.   
  
"Don't joke about that," he said firmly. "You're the surest, sanist thing I've ever had."  
  
She stopped short in the middle of the hall. The remark, incredibly sweet because it was true, was surprising and sad. She looked up at him... and realized for the first time what a mess he was. She reached up and started using her fingers as a comb through his hair.   
  
"I feel pretty bad if I'm the sanist thing in your life," she said lightly. "Considering the fact that most people have been calling me a freak throughout my life." She was straighening his robes out now, and he grabbed her wrists to look in her eyes.   
  
"Why on earth would anyone call you a freak?"   
  
She almost laughed at the shocked and angry look on his face.   
  
"I've never been up to anyone's standards of normal," she said. "Too strange for Muggles, too mugglish for wizards. I was made fun of so bad when I went to muggle school that I came back crying... that is, until second grade, when Sephie transfered to my school. She dressed in bright, crazy outfits just like me. The other kids avoided her, but it didn't matter, bacause she strided right over to me and asked if we could share a desk. I was so shocked that all I could do was nod. She sat next to me at lunch and played with me during break... it was amazing. No one had ever payed the slightest bit of attention to me in school before, not even teachers. One day I asked her if she knew the others made fun of us. I'll never forget her answer: 'Why should we care what a bunch of boring dummies think? We're the ones who should make fun of them, because we dare to be different, and that's good.' Since then, we've been best friends... and Hermie just makes it better, 'cause we're gonna get her out of our shell if it kills us. Oh, don't look so surprised! She's as wild as we are, we've just got to ease it out of her. Besides, I can kind of see why I was made fun of... I wear fishnet stockings, for God's sake!"   
  
Draco frowned mockingly. "I like your fishnet stockings," he said teasingly.   
  
She opened her mouth to retort when he pulled her onto her tiptoes and kissed her. She ignored the pain in her feet completely and put her arms around his neck, pulling him close.  
  
~ It's worth it,~ they both thought.   
  
Harry made his way down the stairs, sighing. ~ I shouldn't have yelled at her,~ he thought. ~ I just don't know what that git has done to her.~ As he rounded the turn, Lexi's shoes in hand, he stopped short. Lexi and Malfoy were kissing in the middle of the hall, oblivious to anything but each other. Malfoy's one hand   
was moving through her raven hair, the other on Lexi's back, clutching her robes. Lexi was on tiptoe, arms thrown around his neck.   
  
Harry felt the anger surge through him again. "What the HELL is going on?" he demanded hotly.   
  
Malfoy and Lexi pulled apart, and Lexi muttered softly, "Busted."  
  
Harry dropped her shoes, strode forward, and grabbed her arm, pulling her aside.   
  
"Harry, what the hell do you think..."  
  
"How could you kiss him again? Didn't you hear what happened in the common room? Don't you care what everyone thinks? Besides, you're a Gryffindor! What did he do, use Dark magic on you?"   
  
Draco had never seen Harry this angry. He had one of those 'if looks could kill' glares on. Lexi faced him staunchly. Her hands on her hips, her hair askew, and her robes needing to be fixed. You could see one of her legs quite plainly. Her voilet eyes were on fire, her fighting face on.   
  
~ God she looks sexy,~ Draco thought involuntarily, teenage hormones still raging. He saw Harry look Lexi up and down, shaking his head.   
  
He clenched his fists and thought, ~ Don't even LOOK, Potter. If you touch her again...~  
  
Lexi's words brought him out of it. "One: I LIKE, and when I say like I mean I feel like the world is spinning out of control, when I kiss him. Two: Yes, I heard everything you said, you were screaming like a friggin' banchee. Three: Why should I? Four: Yes, I'm a Gryffindor and no, he didn't use Dark magic on me. If he did I'd be fighting it and would send you guys warnings. That's beside the point, however, because he didn't, and I am NOT fighting my feelings. Besides, just who are you to tell me who I can and can not date? My father?"  
  
"Well, maybe if yours was around you wouldn't be such a Slytherin slut!" he retorted, instantly regreting the words. A furious Draco started to lunge for Harry, but Lexi got there first. She gave Harry a good old fashioned, (but with a 'girl of the millenium' strength) bitch slap. Harry fell into the wall. Lexi bent, picked up her shoes, and walked up the stairs. At the top she broke into a run.   
  
Harry's hand was on his cheek and he looked at Draco. He was expecting to see a sneering, smirking face. Instead it was a look of concern and anger. Harry had never seen so much raw emotion on his face before. His pale eyes were smouldering and he was biting his lower lip. Suddenly he brushed past Harry, muttering, "You unimaginable BASTARD."  
  
"Lexi!" he screamed as he tore up the stairs after her. Harry looked at the spot where he had been in amazement. ~ Maybe he really does care,~ he thought absently, rubbing a cheek which was already swelling.   
  
"Lexi! Will you stop and look at me? Dammit!" He said as he stumbled. Lexi turned.   
  
"Are you ok?" she asked, helping him up.   
  
"Yeah," he said softly looking at her. She was shaking and crying. "Jeez," he whispered. He pulled gently on her arm and she collapsed into his and broke down. Draco held her tightly , kissing her head and stroking her hair.   
  
"Don't," he whispered. "You can't cry..." He sat down on the step, carrying her like a child. He hugged her as tightly as he could, silently cursing both Potter and himself for drawing her into this situation. Lexi cried for a few more minutes, then quieted, resting her forehead against his shoulder.   
  
"I can't believe he said that," she said presently.   
  
"Shhh. Don't worry. He looked sorry," Draco said. "But if he ever touches you..."  
  
"Oooh," Lexi drawled, good humor growing. "Getting protective already, dear?" Her face was shining with tears. He brushed them away.   
  
"He eyed you up."   
  
"No. He was trying to figure out what I was doing kissing you in the middle of the hall with my hair a mess, my robes up, and without shoes on."  
  
Draco blushed slightly for a second, then smiled. "I wish," he said.   
  
Lexi rolled her eyes at him.   
  
"Be nice, or all it'll be is wishing," she warned.   
  
"So why is Potter so worked up about you and me, O Knowledgeable One?"   
  
Lexi sighed as she moved into a more comfortable position (straddling his lap.)  
  
~ Much more comfortable,~ he thought with a smirk. Lexi gave him a look which meant, ~I know EXACTLY what you're thinking, and don't think I don't.~  
  
He smiled innocently at her.   
  
"He thinks that you're using me to sabotage Gryffindor. You know know, break everyone up and get Quidditch plans and stuff. He didn't really say any of this, but I can tell. I guess now he thinks you put a spell on me."  
  
Draco had an irritated look on his face. "Doesn't he have enough? He has friends who would die for him, the praise of most of the teachers, a godfather who loves him, even a lot of the Slytherins respect him (very, VERY deep down.) What do I have, other than you? Psychotic parents who are trying to kill me... who were so busy screwing anything that stands still long enough except each other that I was raised by tutors and instructors... a lot of fake friends....why can't I have this one thing that makes me happy?"   
  
He didn't realize he had spoken aloud until Lexi's soft hand was on his arm and she whispered, "They could be your friends, too."   
  
He sighed. "Lex, you're always looking for the bright side of things. They HATE me, remember?"  
  
"They're forgiving. Just show them the cute, nice, caring," she grinned suddenly, " sexy guy you've shown me... On second thought, scratch that last part."   
  
Draco laughed, and suddenly they heard, " Lexi! Draco! HEEELLPPPP MEEE!"Sephie came tearing down the stairs.   
  
"Hide me, hide me, save me, save me!" she begged, running behind Lexi.  
  
"Yeah, like I'm tall enought to hide you," said Lexi, rolling her eyes. Sephie shrugged and ran behind Draco.   
  
"Who exactly are we saving you from?" asked Draco, voice brimming with amusement.   
  
"George!"   
  
Lexi smiled again. "Finally asked you, huh? Spill."   
  
Sephie told them the whole story, which had them laughing.   
  
"Glad you're getting a kick out of it." She put her hand to her forehead in a mock swoon. "I'm exausted."   
  
"I could imagine," Lexi said with a solemn look. "Twenty minutes with a guy, then letting him chase you around, and more making out, and more chasing...."   
  
"Oh, like you two haven't been?" asked Sephie, denying nothing. "Hopped on the good foot and done the bad thing yet?"   
  
~ God, don't let those klutzes fall,~ Draco thought as Lexi started chasing Sephie around in rage.   
  
"Ok, you didn't, but that's just cause you don't want to scare Malfoy with your kinky sex yet!"   
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "What was that last part?" he asked with a smile, because Lexi had put Sephie in a headlock.   
  
"Nothing you have to worry about," replied Lexi quickly as she released Sephie.   
  
"YET!" Sephie screamed and ran once again behind Draco. "I'm using you as a human shield, the psycho bitch won't hurt you."   
  
"I can get you while you sleep," Lexi hissed. "And leave innocent bystanders out of this!"  
  
Sephie did a Dr. Evil laugh as Draco said, "Innocent?"   
  
Deciding enough was enough, Lexi took a deep breath and bellowed, "GEORGE!!!! YOUR GIRLTOY IS DOWN-"  
  
Sephie clamped a furious hand over her mouth. "Shut UP, bitch hoe!"  
  
"Queen skank," she retorted, shoving her elbow into Sephie's stomach.   
  
"We don't mean it," Lexi tried to explain to a confused Draco. "We're like sisters, it's normal."  
  
Draco shook his head. "I don't know if I can deal with both of you, Lexi's bad enough."   
  
"Honey, you've never seen us on a sugar high."   
  
Draco's eyes widened at the thought, and he shuddered involuntarily.  
  
"My thoughts exactly, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
The girls jumped at Snape's voice. "You THINK, Professor?" asked Sephie with feigned shock.   
  
"Watch your mouth, Lupin," he shot back, smiling. "I've known Sephie since she was eight years old... she's always had that smartass mouth."  
  
"Such language for a potions master! Besides, I flatter myself to think that it would have been hard not to know me."   
  
"Yes, Lupin, EXTREMELY hard. So, Lex, how was the second fight with Potter? That was a beauty of a shot, obviously... I think you broke his jaw."  
  
"What's with you and breaking other people's bones?" asked Draco rhetorically.   
  
"It's a gift."   
  
"You had another fight with Harry?"   
  
Lexi sighed and told them what happened.   
  
"He SAID that to you?!"   
  
"Yup."  
  
"I'm glad you broke his jaw. What really annoys him?"  
  
"Me snogging Lexi," Draco responded instantly with a smirk.   
  
"Very funny, but he actually has a point."   
  
"Just don't snog in Potions... or in front of me in general," said Snape quickly, walking away.   
  
"Speaking of Potions, I... hey, PROFESSOR! Wait UP!"  
  
Sephie tore up the stairs after Snape.   
  
"Why did he say that? I thought he liked us together!"  
  
"He does. It's just... he's... well... he's been kind of my guardian since I was practically born. I guess he has some... fatherly feelings towards me. Harry better stay out of his way for a while, come to think of it... well, I doubt he appreciates you trying to memorize my body with your hands in front of him."  
  
"I did not..."  
  
"Oh, please. Need I remind you of our various snogging sessions? Your hand... the one I broke, if memory serves me correctly.. was going lower... and lower... "  
  
"So you want it to go higher?"  
  
"Now I know my godfather would hate that!"  
  
"I didn't know he was your godfather!"  
  
"Well... he was kind of the only guy besides Dumbledore who knew of my existence, so he was kind of stuck with me. Janelle's my godmother. They've been really nice about it... considering the fact my parents and Snape can't stand each other..."  
  
  
~You don't know the half of it,~ thought Snape. He'd stayed behind to eavesdrop on Lexi and Draco for a few more moments. He thought of the scared little girl who had clung to him in the dark so long ago and shivered. No, he wouldn't want to think of any boy's hands on Lexi.   
  
~At least it's not Potter.... but do I really want it to be Draco?~  
  
  
  
~*~*~* That night... Lexi's dream sequence ~*~*~  
  
"My lord."  
  
"Speak, Wormtail."  
  
"My child is in position. She is going to the Christmas Ball with one that we want, and she will be close to the two others. She can get the spell, and no one shall be the wiser."   
  
"Very good. Perhaps I shall let your worthless life continue a bit longer."  
  
"Oh, kind, kind master..."  
  
"Get out of my sight."  
  
The voice turned thoughtful. "I shall have you soon, my children..."  
  
FLASH!  
  
Ginny Weasley, standing in front of Lexi, pleading, tears streaming down her face.   
  
FLASH!  
  
A snake, one that looked vaguely familiar.   
  
FLASH!  
  
A woman holding a small baby, one with pale hair and liquid eyes, staring a small dark haired girl.   
  
FLASH!  
  
"NO! Not my baby, no.. no.. no.. no.. Not my baby! Let me go!"  
  
~*~*~ End of Dream Sequence~*~*~*  
  
"MOTHER!" Lexi woke up screaming.   
  
Across the miles, Jessica Black woke up screaming wordlessly, and it took an hour for her husband to console her of a wordless terror she could not name.  
  
  
A/N: Hey, ya'll! Sup? The chapters are getting weirder... dun dun dun.... and scarier.... but a lot of snogging! (The product of three tennage girls full of hormones, coffee, kola, and CHOCOLATE!)  
  



	9. The Dance and other Scary Happenings

The Christmas Ball  
  
  
Draco, Ron, and George waited impatiently outside Gryffindor Tower for their dates. Harry wasn't there. He didn't tell them whom he was taking, but said he'd meet them in the Great Hall.  
  
Suddenly the portrait hole swung open, and Lexi stepped out. Draco's jaw dropped.   
  
Lexi's soft lilac silk robes were made in classic medieval style, with a LOW neck and full bell shaped sleeves. A slit rose to mid thigh height on her left side. Open toes satin high heels that matched the dress and ended bare legs revealed lilac toenail polish that was the same shade as her fingernails and dress. Her hair was curled in a mushroom puff on the crown of her head, laced through with gold ribbon. She wore a gold oval locket with a small rose on the front, dangly gold earrings, gold dangle bracelets on both arms, and a gold charm bracelet on her left ankle. The only charm was a small bell that jingled as she moved. Rainbow glitter covered her neck and shoulders.  
  
Sephie followed, and George swallowed and licked suddenly dry lips. Emerald robes flowed down, bell like, to her ankles. The skirt was layered from about thigh length to ankle length. Surrounding the neckline, button line, and belt of her robes were tiny incandescent feathers that changed colors as she moved. Around her neck was an opal ribbon, hanging from which was a star pendant made of emeralds. Emerald slippers and a bell ankle bracelet that was charmed the same opal as the feathers finished her off.   
  
Hermie came out last, and it was Ron's turn to be shocked into speechlessness. Frothy dress robes of ice blue had a low neckline and tight sleeves that flared before the wrists. There was a slit that came up to Herm's knee, revealing sheer stockings that matched the dress and delicate blue sandals. Her curly hair was swept up in a swirl that was held in place by glittering blue gems. Pale blue and silver eyeshadow mixed together on eyelids that were normally devoid of any makeup. A silver chain with 'Hermione' in silver script hung around her neck, and silver and blue jangle bracelets adorned both wrists. Small silver hoops and a matching silver bell charm bracelet on her ankle finished the look.  
  
Hermie, of course, was blushing furiously by this point. Sephie nudged Lexi and they chimed, "Aww, she's BLUSHING!"  
  
She blushed more deeply and muttered," Oh, do be quiet, you two! I let you make me into a doll, isn't that enough?"  
  
Sephie was about to reply, "No" when George's arm stole around her waist and he whispered, "Lay off, Seph. They're both new at this, and they're embarrassed enough as it is."  
  
Sephie reluctantly agreed, then brightened as she asked, "Who's Harry taking?"  
  
"Don't know. It's not Gin, though... she's going with Neville."  
  
The six friends made their way down to the Great Hall, which was decorated in white in honor of winter. They weren't the first ones there. Ginny, Neville Longbottom, Justin Filch- Fletchly, and Rita Martinez were already there. Sephie and Lexi were thrilled to realize that they had met Rita in...you guessed it, NY, when she was visiting relatives there.   
  
"Yo, my chicas! Was sup?" asked Rita, clinging to Justin's arm with an air of belonging that the others wore unconsciously as well.   
  
"Not much, Reets, not much." Sephie grinned evily as Rita grimaced at the hated nickname.   
  
Sure enough...  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Rita jumped at Sephie.   
  
Lexi leaned over Draco's arm and shouted. "Cat Fight!!!!"  
  
"Leave it to you three to start a fight before the party even starts," said Harry's dry voice.   
  
"Don't get hurt!" said a high, girlish voice that made Lexi grit her teeth for a moment before she turned slowly to see a beaming Cho on Harry's arm.   
  
"They won't, it's fake," said Lexi shortly. Then she said quickly, "I'm thirsty, Draco, should we get some punch?"  
  
"Don't spike it!" called Cho playfully with a giggle. Draco had to stifle a smile as Lexi's nails dug farther into his arm.   
  
"We won't," she sang out with a forced smile before practically dragging Draco away.  
  
"And HE criticized ME?" said Lexi suddenly under her breath, making Draco's laugh ring out into the Hall as others started to pour in.   
  
The party started in earnest then, and Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick, and McGonagall decided to chaperone. Remus and Ally were confined to their rooms on threat of death from Sephie, but Snape refused to take back his offer to chaperone.   
  
"Oh, no, you don't. I'm staying," was all he would say.  
  
Draco dragged a protesting Lexi away, hissing, "Just grin and bear it, Lex."   
  
Rita turned to Hermione and said politely, "Do you dance?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Well... have you taken any defense classes or gymnastics?"  
  
"Both. Why ever do you ask?"   
  
"Well....."  
  
Suddenly Rita grabbed her wand and shortened her robes. Lexi noticed the move and bellowed, "FLIP TIME!!!"   
  
Sephie ran over to the seventh year in charge of music and had her put on a fast paced song. Rita took her wand and waved it at Lexi, whose robes also shortened. As she started to point at Sephie, she said, "No need." The bottom five layers of her dress detached from the rest. She now had a short skirt like theirs.   
  
"Rita Martinez, don't you..." started Hermione, too late; her dress was now to her knees with short sleeves, and she was in comfortable dancing shoes. As the opening bars of the song finished, Rita started running and completed a series of handsprings, landing on her feet with a bounce.  
  
"Former cheerleader, obviously."   
  
"Obviously. Don't hold it against her, Herm."  
  
"I wouldn't, I was one, too."  
  
"YOU?"  
  
"Oh, Ron, shut up."  
  
George stifled a laugh and grabbed Sephie's hand, pulling her onto the floor. Harry and Cho were already there. Lexi turned to Draco, who backed away. "Oh, no. I do NOT dance."  
  
Lexi put her hands on her hips. "You DON'T, or you CAN'T?"  
  
Before Draco could shoot back a fitting retort, Sephie cried out, "LEXI! GET YOUR FLIRTING PSYCHOTIC ASS OVER HERE, WE NEED YOUR HELP!!!!"   
  
Lexi noticed the choice of music and the position of her two friends and hurried over, shooting back at Draco, "I'll deal with YOU later."   
  
She ran to point and struck a pose as a man's voice rang out, "Your mamas are NOT here to take care of you!"   
  
They stood loosely and easily, waiting for the fast paced tempo to begin.   
  
"Going to a party at the county jail, prison band was there they began to wail, the band was jumping up as we began to swing, you should have heard those mock tailed jailbirds sing, Let's rock, everybody let's rock, everybody in the old cell block, gonna dance to the jailhouse ROCK!"  
  
The mix progressed as the girls ran down what seemed to be a cheerleading routine, complete with jumps, flips, and flirty moves that left the boys staring and all gasping.   
  
The dance ended with them on the floor, then they pulled themselves back up and bowed. Suddenly braver, the dance floor was now flooded with people.   
  
By about ten o'clock, Neville had already deserted Ginny in favor of going to sleep, and she was watching Harry, Lexi, and Sephie have fun with furtive glances. Only one glance at Hermione and Ron was suitable enough to send her off into laughter. Earlier Ron had tried to rile her into a fight, but she had said primly, "I am determined not to fight with you tonight, Ronald Wealsey." It seemed she had reneged on this determination extremely fast.   
  
Suddenly she saw Cho slip away from a disappointed Harry and heard faintly, "...be right back, Harry, I'm going to the bathroom. Don't you move!"  
  
"I won't," he promised.   
  
Fully intending to cut in on Cho's 'date' and dance with Harry, Ginny was shocked to realize she was furtively following Cho out of the Great Hall... in the opposite direction of the bathroom.   
  
Hooked with curiosity, Ginny followed Cho to the library, and farther back to the restricted section. Surprising enough, Madam Pince was nowhere in sight.   
  
~I always thought she SLEPT in here,~ Ginny thought without much humor.   
  
What drew her attention back to Cho was the huge, black, leather bound book that seemed to be extremely heavy from the way she struggled to put it on a table.   
  
"The skins of a hundred wizards burned to death by an evil green flame," Cho murmured, running her hands almost lovingly over the surface. Then they reached the silver lock, which gleamed with a pure white fire that made the book seem even more evil.   
  
"Damn that Lily Potter. Locking the book the way she did..."   
  
Ginny bit her tongue to keep from gasping aloud at the mention of Harry's mother.   
  
Cho continued muttering to herself. "Damn Dumbledore, too, for giving her the initiative. The spells in this book will destroy this goody two shoes world in the uttering of a simple word... not to mention her precious son. And EVERYONE knows that a witch is at her most powerful when she's pregnant... especially if the baby is a wizard itself... and with a witch as powerful as Potter, pregnant with a wizard as powerful as that boy..."   
  
She tried to touch the lock, but she flinched away as if burned.   
  
"Crap," she muttered. Then she clawed at a chain around her neck. A circular amulet appeared, and Ginny recognized the Dark Mark.   
  
~ Supervisore, sono necessitante voi ~   
  
A stream of green mist spewed out, taking the vague shape of a man.   
  
"Pettigrew," a voice hissed that Ginny had heard many times in her nightmares. "Why have you summoned me?"   
  
"Master, I can not open this book."  
  
"What! Speak quickly, girl."  
  
"Master, there are instructions on how to open the lock, but my eyes are not pure, so I can not read them."   
  
Voldemort seemed to contemplate this silently... then he gestured. A piece of parchment made of the same mist floated before Cho's eyes.   
  
"Read the spell."  
  
"Spell, Master?"  
  
"The spell on the parchment, moron! You're as slow as your father."   
  
Cho read the spell aloud, and as soon as the last words were out of her mouth she clenched at her eyes in pain. She felt tears pouring out from under lids tightly closed.  
  
"Master, what is happening?! My eyes..."  
  
"The inscription on the lock can only be read by untainted eyes. Quite simply, my idiotic child, I've given you a new set of eyes."  
  
Cho gasped as she brought her hands away from her face. What she had thought were tears pouring over her hands was in fact blood.   
  
The inscription was now easily read, and Voldemort urged, "Hurry, my time grows short."   
  
"This lock can only be opened by the one given the great amulet of Godric, a gift to the love of the Heir of Gryffindor. The girl must open it with full knowledge and not be under any charm whatsoever."  
  
Voldemort cursed under his breath. "Bring the book to Nagini in the Chamber Below the Moon, servant. Continue the escapade with young Potter."  
  
"At once, Mas..."  
  
A small gasp was heard as Ginny no longer could no longer contain her horror. Voldemort could easily recognize the gasp from the Chamber of Secrets, and made no move to stop her as she fled in terror.   
  
"She is of no matter to us, Cho. The girl is weak, a harmless entity."  
  
  
Ginny ran faster than she ever ran before to find Lexi. She heard through the fourth year grapevine(which was extremely dependable, by the way)that Lexi had fought against Voldemort's minions before, and she needed to tell SOMEONE. She ran though secret passageways revealed by the twins for 'emergency purposes.' Of course, George failed to mention that snogging Sephie was an emergency. They didn't even notice her as she blew past them. She noticed, however... and had enough presence of mind to wrinkle her nose in distaste.  
  
As she reached the Great Hall, she cursed under her breath in a string of words the twins would have been shocked... yet proud... to hear. Cho was back already, flirting shamelessly with Harry again.   
  
"And he's buying every simper, that shmuck," Ginny muttered. Then her eyes were scanning the crowd for Lexi, lighting on her in a darkened corner.   
  
Of course, Lexi and Draco were... you guessed it, snogging. Ginny just swallowed her loathing of Draco and strode over. With a simple twist, Lexi was away from Draco and Ginny was talking furiously under guise of a 'hear no evil' charm. Draco, glowering, moved to interfere, but Lexi's left hand went out and pinned him against the wall, never diverting her attention from Ginny's whispered narration.   
  
Draco was just starting to get severely pissed when Lexi's eyes widened and she muttered a curse under her breath. Her face was totally pale, and Draco stopped protesting immediately.   
  
"I tried to get to Harry," Ginny said, "but Cho beat me here."  
  
"Doesn't matter, Gin. He wouldn't have believed you anyway. She's put a blinding spell on... him..." She trailed off as she looked at Ginny, tears streaming down her face.   
  
"The dream," she muttered before taking off. Ginny ran to keep up.   
  
"Where are we going?!"   
  
"To get Seph! Have you seen her?"  
  
"Why do we need..."  
  
"Trust me, Sephie is more than what she seems..."  
  
"More than a psychotic prankster obsessed with my brother?"   
  
"Yup. But if that bitch opens that book, then the world's going to hell in a hand basket, and we're going with..."  
  
"Wrong way!" Ginny yelped slightly. She grabbed Lexi's arm and swung her into what seemed to be a solid wall.  
  
"Gin-" she started before blinking. She was standing suddenly in a darkened corridor, Ginny's red hair disappearing around a corner.  
  
"Wait for me!"   
  
By the time Lexi caught up to Ginny, she had already hauled Sephie away from George, once again ignoring the boyish protests.   
  
"What do we do?" Ginny finished, gasping.   
  
Sephie swallowed. "As much as I hate to say it, we have to tell Dumbledore. He'll understand, and he won't make a big production. Plus, we can trust him."   
  
Lexi nodded. "I agree. Now, what about Herm..."   
  
Ginny spoke up again. "Well, she WAS fighting with Ron..."   
  
"Trust me, she still is. Come on."   
  
They took off, leaving George to shrug and call after her, "I'll be in the Common Room!"  
  
They got a hold of Hermione and headed to Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, sir?"  
  
"Yes, girls?" he asked, blue eyes twinkling at them. Sephie gulped. "We need to talk."   
  
"My office, girls, not here. Come along."  
  
  
After explaining the whole situation to Dumbledore, he sat back, deep in thought.   
  
"What can we do, Professor?" asked Hermione. Dumbledore turned to Ginny.   
  
"Ginny, I'll have to ask you a favor. You needn't if you don't want to, but it will help enormous-"  
  
"I'll do it!"   
  
Dumbledore smiled at the young girl. "Very well, Ginny. Come here and stand next to me. I need you to think of the moment in time when you first started following Cho Chang. Okay?"  
  
Ginny nodded and frowned, deep in thought. Suddenly it seemed that the moment was around them, and they were there. Sephie went to gasp, but Hermione clasped her hand over Sephie's mouth.   
  
The whole scene unfolded to them slowly, and when Ginny started racing through the halls they found themselves back in Dumbledore's office.   
  
The first thing Hermione did was ask a question. "Professor, why did Voldemort call Cho 'Pettigrew?' And... oh my God."   
  
Dumbledore nodded sadly. "I thought Cho herself had no idea. Apparently I was wrong. There are one of two choices here: She is either under a spell, or she is under a deep misconception."  
  
The others looked puzzled, but Hermione nodded. "Cedric."   
  
Ginny gasped, putting it together, but Dumbledore had to tell the two who were not aware of last year's Triwizard Tournament.  
  
"My guess is that Voldemort has promised Cho that because he had killed her boyfriend Cedric, there would be a way to bring him back to life. Which, of course, there isn't. At least, not the way she would like him to be. That, plus the fact that her father is the second right hand man to Voldemort... well, it most likely wasn't hard."  
  
"What can we do, Professor?"   
  
"I need you girls to keep this a secret. Totally. Not Ron, not George, and not Draco, either, may be told. But whatever you do, don't let Cho and Harry be alone together. That will be the chance Voldemort... and Cho... needs."  
  
"But how can we follow him without him knowing?"   
  
Dumbledore was extremely serious now. He walked over to a drawer and opened it slightly, placing his hand inside. Lexi, on the other hand, wandered over to Fawkes' cage, and placed her hand inside. Fawkes leaned his head and placed it underneath her hand, rubbing against it. When Dumbledore turned around, he smiled.   
  
"You may let him out, if you wish, Alexia."   
  
"Thank you, Professor!" She opened the cage, and Fawkes left to circle the room and land on Lexi's shoulder, chirping softly.   
  
"Harry Potter and, of course, myself, are the only ones whom Fawkes will do that to... and we each have a reason. Mind that, Alexia VAREN, and know that when the reason is revealed, it will help you in ways unforeseen at this time."   
  
Lexi nodded. Then Dumbledore opened his hand. Five charm bracelets sparkled there, each with a single charm, each different.   
  
"Oh, they're beautiful! What are they?"  
  
"Invisibility charms. They will render the wearer invisible. I trust you girls will use them WISELY."   
  
"FIVE, Professor?" asked Sephie. Dumbledore nodded. "There is yet another girl, one who will join you and make you stronger yet. For you five, together, will be the downfall of Voldemort." There was no uncertainty in his voice: He knew.  
  
"That's what we were born for," Lexi whispered.   
  
"Yes, it is. Harry, Ron, George, Draco, and yet another unknown boy shall help you, but you girls will be the main fighters, the main destroyers of Voldemort's rise."  
  
He looked them each carefully in the eye. "You each have special powers and talents inside you that you MUST develop. If you discover a new one, don't deny it, as many wizards do. Embrace it and use it to increase your chances of an attack at any time, a confrontation at any place, and above all else: protect each other."   
  
"We will," they said simultaneously.   
  
"Good. Now, girls, I know you were having fun, but perhaps it would be best if you all went back to Gryffindor Tower."  
  
They all nodded. "Thank you, Professor," they said, and filed out. Lexi hesitated, and Dumbledore mouthed to her, "TELL THEM."   
  
She nodded and left.   
  
Dumbledore sat down wearily. "Those girls..." he sighed, shaking his head slowly.   
  
  
  
  
8  
  
  



	10. RH shippers, this one's for YOU! If not,...

Hermione rifled through another book, muttering to herself incessantly.   
  
"Amulet of Godric, Amulet of Godric... wait, wait! Gryffindor Amulet?"   
  
She hurriedly turned to the indicated page and read with bated breath.   
  
~Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, two of the founders of Hogwarts, created the Gryffindor Amulet. When they fell in love, they decided to make it as a symbol of their love. As long as it remained on Rowena's neck, their love was pure. But if the stone dimmed or the necklace left her neck, one of the two parties was untrue. That, of course, never occurred, and it was only removed from her neck when her son turned 16. He, in turn, gave it to his fiancée later. This Amulet was passed from generation to generation through the oldest living son. If there wasn't one, then the oldest daughter held it for her son. The last known possessor of the Gryffindor Amulet was Cassiopeia Potter in the eighteenth century. After that point, it disappeared from record, but it must still be in existence, as it cannot be destroyed. *~  
  
Seeing the asterisk next to the article, Hermione glanced at the bottom for the additional information.   
  
* Similar Topics: Slytherin Amulet, pg 4,532. *  
  
Hermione frowned and turned the pages with accuracy born of long practice.   
  
~The Slytherin Amulet was made by Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff at the time the Gryffindor Amulet was made. It works on the same principal as the Gryffindor Amulet. (pg 2,346) That amulet was passed through the generations as the other Amulet was, with one exception: Track of the Slytherin Amulet was never lost. Although it was rumored that Tom Marvolo Riddle was the last of the Slytherin/Hufflepuff descendants, it is untrue. In the eleventh century, Geofrey Foire had an affair which produced a child. This child, still a direct descendant of Slytherin/ Hufflepuff, was not legitimate, and Geofrey held no love for the woman, Celestia Riddle, who bore the son to him. The son took his mother's name, and eventually became the ancestor of Tom Marvolo Riddle himself. Therefore, the amulet was passed onto Geofrey's sister, instead. She married Vlad Malfoy, and the amulet was passed to their son Richard, continuing the tradition. The possessor of the Slytherin Amulet today is Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, to be passed on to her son Draco on January 11, his sixteenth birthday. ~  
  
Hermione turned the page. Here was a picture of the Four Founders. Hermione gasped aloud. It could have been Harry and Draco there in the picture, although they still most likely would not have their arms around each other in friendship. The two girls on the ends were evidently Rowena at Godric's side, and Helga at Salazar's. Rowena's hair was long, straight, and a red tinted brown: it went well with her blue and white robes. Her blue eyes sparkled at Godric lovingly. Helga, on the other hand, had her curly black hair swept up in a bun that left tendrils to frame her face, and her silverish, haunting eyes were full of life as she grinned flirtatiously at Salazar. Her yellow robes were evidently specially made, for they were gorgeous.  
  
"Harry and Draco," she murmured distractedly. "How VERY odd..."  
  
Then she was up again, putting books back and searching for one on the Founders, who fascinated her for a reason Hermione wasn't sure of. She found a thick one, about 1,000 pages, and sighed contentedly. Then she took it up to Madam Pince to check out.   
  
"Good morning, Madam," she said, placing the book on the desk.   
  
"Good morning, Miss Lupin. Ahh! Reading about the founders, I see!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."   
  
"Good, good. Here you go, dear. Two weeks... although I'm sure it won't take you a fourth of the time."  
  
Hermione grinned and thanked the librarian, who waved it off. "My pleasure, dear. Off you go, it's almost time for breakfast."   
  
Hermione turned around... and walked right into Ron.  
  
"Ron!"   
  
"Morning, Herm... The library! THIS early in the morning?"   
  
"Oh, be quiet." She blushed. Ron was looking at her quizzically, but decided to let it pass.   
  
"Whatcha readin?"   
  
"A book on the founders, actually. Here... look at this."   
  
She flipped to a page with a picture identical to the one in the other book. Ron gaped at it."  
  
"Do you see it?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Harry and Draco? The resemblance? Yup. But what..."  
  
"I don't know," she lied. "Just odd coincidence, I think. So... are we going to go eat? I'm starving!"   
  
"Sure. No classes today because of the dance last night, so I have nothing better to do."  
  
Hermione elbowed him. "Fine. I see how it is. If you don't want to walk with me..."  
  
"Whoa! Time out. Never said that. Come on, Lupin, let's go."   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. "If you insist..."   
  
  
When she got back to her dorm, she flopped onto her bed with a sigh. Things between her and Ron were becoming increasingly difficult, unfortunately. Something would have to be done soon, or nothing would happen at all... not even friendship. She turned over.   
  
"Ouch!" She had rolled onto her library book. She sighed and opened it. Might as well...  
  
She got about halfway through it before she fell asleep...  
  
~*~ Hermione Dream Sequence~*~   
  
Hermione was in a pitch black room that she nevertheless recognized as the Great Hall. Although she despised Divination, she held dreams in high regard, could tell that this was more of a... not a memory, but more like a film... of the past. She knew by the transparency of her body that she didn't have to worry about detection, so she didn't move as two voices approached the Hall.   
  
"Are all the plans finalized, Sly?"   
  
"Yes, Helga, dear, Godric and I finished yesterday. The letters have all been sent, and the teachers hired. Term begins in three months."  
  
Then the pair came into view, easily recognizable as Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. Helga hugged his arm.   
  
"Oh, Sly, all our dreams are finally coming true!"   
  
"Well..." Salazar hesitated, then said bravely, "Not all, Helga."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Well, I did have one other dream... to make you my wife."   
  
A smile swept the girl's face. "All your dreams have come true, Salazar Slytherin," she laughed through her tears, holding out her hands to him. He took them, producing a ring from nowhere and placing it on her finger.  
  
Then, wiping away her tears gently, he bent to kiss her.   
  
"Sly! Have I acquired my new cousin yet, or must I wait again?" boomed Godric Gryffindor, seeing the ring securely on Helga's finger. Sly wanted to pull away and retort, but Helga wouldn't let him... she simply waved Rowena and Godric away with a diamond clad hand.   
  
"Finally!" laughed Rowena, already wearing a ring of her own.   
  
The scene faded, and Hermione found herself watching the two Amulets be created.   
  
Sly and Helga crossed wands and clasped their other hands as they chanted. Suddenly a green light came from Sly's wand, and a white light from Helga's. The green pooled into a gem, and they watched in fascination as the white wove intricately around, leaving pure white gold in its wake. The now complete necklace lowered around Helga's neck and clasped itself. Rowena and Godric repeated the process with a red gem and pure gold.   
  
Suddenly Hermione was in an ornate yet tastefully decorated suite, watching Helga pace back and forth. "What will he say? Will he be happy? angry? disappointed? What if..."  
  
Rowena spoke up from her spot on the bed. "Oh, Helga, Sly'll be thrilled. Just tell him."  
  
"Just tell me what, love?" Sly asked Helga as he poked his head in. His smile faded as he saw the frightened look in Helga's eyes. He came inside swiftly, holding the door open for Rowena, then closed it.  
  
"Helga?" he asked quietly, sitting next to her on their bed.   
  
"Sly..." she started, then stopped.   
  
"Darling, is something wrong?" Salazar loved his wife beyond everything else, and let everyone... including his wife herself, know it.  
  
"I'm not sure, Sly. I mean, I don't think so, but I'm not sure how YOU..." She stopped as a brilliant smile lit Salazar's face.   
  
"Helga... are you..." he stuttered, praying he was right.   
  
"Yes. Sly, I am."  
  
In an instant Sly was kissing her and laughing at the same time.   
  
"Why, Helga Slytherin, why would you think I wouldn't... oh, God, Helga, this is magnificent..."  
  
Scene change...  
  
"Jonathan!" called Salazar as he Apparated in front of the 5 year old.   
  
"Daddy!" he cried, and catapulted himself into Sly. Helga was right behind her son, throwing herself at her husband.   
  
"Sly, promise me you'll never be gone that long again!" she cried.   
  
"I promise, Helga, my love," he said solemnly... then they laughed as Jonathan yelled, "Promise me, too!"  
  
"I promise you, too, Jonathan," said Sly softly, scooping up his son.   
  
  
Scene Change...  
  
Sly was writing at his desk when a bloodcurdling scream pierced the air... one that Sly immediately recognized as Helga. He was running down the stairs in a second.  
  
"Helga! screamed Salazar as he burst out of the front door. Godric's "pet" griffin was there, blocking his wandless wife into a corner.   
  
"Sly!" cried Helga as she caught sight of him.   
  
~Damn it! Where is Godric!?~ thought Sly furiously as he moved quickly toward the beast and Helga. Helga was obviously terrified, but suddenly her heart seized and her throat constricted.   
  
"Mama?"  
  
"No, Jonathan, go BACK!"  
  
Too late. The Griffin turned one hawk eye toward Jonathan.   
  
"Jonathan!" screamed Helga, moving forward even as Sly yelled, "Helga, DON'T!"   
  
As the Griffin drew back its wicked claw for the killing blow, Helga somehow got around it and threw herself in front of her son. She screamed in pain as talon sliced deep through bone, muscle, tissue, organs. Helga dropped like a stone.   
  
"Helga!" Sly ran to her, scooping up Jonathan and handing him to a newly arrived Rowena. He scooped up his wife as Godric arrived too late, ignoring the blood pouring over his robes, He began his panicked run to the hospital wing.  
  
Scene Change...  
  
Sly and Jonathan were leaving Hogwarts, both in black. Jonathan kissed Rowena and Godric goodbye, but Sly looked stonily past them, a cold, angry look permeating his face.   
  
~*~*~*~ End Dream Sequence~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to realize three things:  
  
a) She was seated at her desk.   
b) It was almost dark.  
c) Neatly stacked in front of her were about seven pieces of parchment, covered with her precise and mechanical writing.   
  
She sat up quickly, rifling through the pages, recognizing almost word for word the dream she had just had.   
  
"Oh. My. God," she breathed, almost in disbelief. She heard pounding footsteps, and quickly hid the parchment. Sephie soon came barreling in.   
  
"HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEE...."  
  
"Yesssssssss..." she drawled, trying to get the guilty look off of her face.   
  
"You have to help me..."   
  
"With what, Sephie?"   
  
"I found out that the kitchen elves stock all foods..."  
  
"Why am I worried?"   
  
"Oh, come on! They got me Jolt and Pixie Stix! But... you have to help me hide them, 'cause if Lexi finds out they'll be as good as gone."  
  
"Fine."  
  
They started down to the kitchens, and Sephie, being Sephie, said exactly the wrong thing.   
  
"So, when are you and Ron gonna swallow ya pride and just snog?"   
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You know you want him, girl... nothing can be hidden from me."  
  
"Oh, really, Trelawney?"  
  
"Ouch, baby. Very ouch."   
  
"There is NOTHING going on between Ron and-"  
  
"EXACTLY! The point is, there SHOULD BE. You, my dear sis, have to get over your proper priss attitude and just boink the kid."  
  
Hermione was on her in a flash; soon they were fighting right in the middle of the hallway.   
  
"Take it back!"   
  
"NEVER!" roared Sephie defiantly.  
  
Ron and Lexi, on the hunt for the pair, came around the corner as Herm started in on Sephie's face.   
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" said Ron, recognizing the murderous look in Hermione's eyes. He interposed swiftly, hauling Hermione off of her twin and pulling her up, holding onto her arms. "What is going ON here?"  
  
"She started it!" snarled Hermione, straining against his hold to reach a panting Sephie, who was gingerly checking her cheek for bruises.   
  
"Jesus, Hermione, if you want, I'll never mention... RON... again," said Sephie, knowing that her sister was firmly restrained. Well, at least she thought so. At this cold remark, Hermione burst into tears, her nerves already shot. Ron loosened his grip, startled, and Hermione tore out of there so fast they hardly saw her leave. Ron did, though... because he was right behind her. Sephie and Lexi exchanged looks.  
  
"Common room?" asked Lexi.  
  
"Right," confirmed Sephie, still grimacing.   
  
  
Contrary to popular belief, Ron wasn't stupid. Actually, with the way Sephie had spoken, Ron figured he had done something wrong. Which, in an indirect way, he had.   
  
"HERMIONE!"   
  
She gasped through her tears as she ran, belatedly realizing that Ron was tearing after her. She threw herself in a corner and slid down the wall, waiting breathlessly, trying to hide so he wouldn't see her crying. It was no use, though. She was so out of breath that her gasps drew him to the spot immediately.   
  
"Herm? Are you ok?"   
  
"I'm fine, Ron!" she rasped quickly, suddenly realizing that she was caught. With Ron kneeling in front of her and the wall at her back, she was effectively stuck.  
  
"Hermione, you're crying, you just beat the crap out of your sister, and I don't know why! Usually..." He never finished the sentence, because something dawned on him.  
  
"Ok, Hermione, did I do something?"  
  
"Wh-what?"   
  
"I'm the ONLY one I've ever seen get you THIS mad, so technically the odds are that I did something. What?"  
  
"Is EVERYTHING about you?"   
  
"I don't know. Is it?" he asked coolly.   
  
"No!" She tried to get up, and Ron silently got up first, taking her arm and helping her to her feet. She gulped suddenly. Their faces were about two inches apart, and that was only because he was taller than she was.   
  
~ Oh, god, help me,~ she thought helplessly. Then, just running on instinct, she kissed him.  
  
Ron stared at her, openmouthed, as she backed away, red faced. Then she spun and took off again. He lost precious seconds in shock, staring after her. Then he groaned and started running again, calling after her. The wrong thing to do, because the sound of his voice made her run all the faster.   
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Soooo..." said Sephie as she jumped up and down on the couch.   
  
"So...what?" asked Lexi distractedly, busily pecking away with two fingers at the specially adapted laptop that she was supposed to share with Sephie to keep in contact with America (but was actually used to keep up with the Muggle Anime world during the school year.)   
  
"Exactly!" said Sephie brightly...too brightly.  
  
Lexi glared up at a bouncing Sephie with dawning suspicion. "You... you... you..."  
  
"Me what? I- I didn't do it! I swear to Serenity, it was the Hairball-"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Harry. Didn't I SAY Harry?"  
  
"N-"  
  
"In the name of all things Anime, you better say that I did!"  
  
"You-you did, right?" said Lexi.   
  
"Good girl."  
  
"Rig- DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"  
  
"I wasn't aware we even HAD a subject!"  
  
"YOU BAKA! YOU'RE HOLDING OUT ON ME!"  
  
"What are you TALKING about, Lexi?" sang Sephie as she executed an impossible flip in the air over the couch.   
  
Lexi didn't reply; she simply moved toward the staircase. Sephie's reaction was more than enough to convince ANY jury. She dove headfirst off the couch and tackled Lexi to the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"   
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang, and some muffled sobbing. Sephie raised her head to see her sister storming the staircase, tears on her face. Sephie let Lexi up in time to see Ron, jaw set, go up after her... and they heard the door slam.   
  
The two of them stared at each other in shock. Then Lexi asked, "Pause?"   
  
"Later, "Sephie agreed, then rose. "I'll get the Hai- Harry."   
  
Lexi stifled a snicker. "I'll get Ginny."  
  
"Herm?"  
  
"Ron, get out of my room."   
  
"No."   
  
"Now."   
  
"No."  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you get out of my room right this..."  
  
She froze as she jerked the curtains of her bed open, clutching them tightly. Ron stood there, clearly resolute to have this out. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Ron spoke... or tried to. "Hermione..."  
  
"WHAT? Would you like to insult me, Ron? Or perhaps laugh at me? Did you follow me all the way up here to tell me off again?" She was breathing hard through this little speech, which seemed like it would cause her to burst into tears.   
  
Ron, however, was a different story. He was mad. In three swift strides, he had crossed the room and reached her side. He grabbed her wrists and hissed, "Do you even know me, Hermione?"   
  
"Wh-"  
  
He cut her off viciously. "How dare you accuse me of acting or thinking like that? Do you even REALIZE what was running through my head those whole ten seconds? -Does she like me? Was that an accident? What should I do when this is though? Is our friendship over? Will she regret this? Will I regret this?- Do you honestly, sincerely think that I don't LIKE you, Hermione?!"  
  
With that, he let go of her wrists and turned away. Thrown off balance, Hermione fell onto her side with an oomph, and propped herself up to see... Ron's back as he faced the wall on the other side of the room.   
  
"Ron?" she asked timidly. No response.   
  
She sighed slightly and rose, carefully avoiding sound. She crossed the room, held her breath, and then put her hand on Ron's arm lightly.   
  
He jumped and turned to face her incredulously.   
  
"Ron... please..." she whispered, eyes filling.   
  
He looked her over carefully. She was shaking so badly she could hardly stand, and her eyes were rapidly filling with tears. He knew, though, that he would have to make the move... Herm had already tried once. He slowly put his arms around her, practically holding her up.   
  
"Hermione..." he began helplessly. Then he just threw it all away; all doubts, all logic, all sanity. He stooped his head and kissed her, trying to convey all the things he had been too shy... and unable... to say.   
  
When they wrenched away from each other, breathing hard, Hermione buried her face in the front of Ron's robes and muttered what sounded like, "Bloody hell."  
  
He chuckled nervously. Then, quite without meaning to, Hermione broke the rapidly rising tension.   
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Do I still get to fight with you?"  
  
"Yes, Herm," said Ron though fits of laughing, " The day wouldn't be the same without your constant nagging.   
  
"I do NOT nag."  
  
"No lying, though," he said sternly, and she sighed in defeat. "Check, but not mate, Chessmaster," she joked.   
  
"So, Herm, what do you say? Want to try this dating thing out?"   
  
"Did you really think I would refuse?" asked Hermione rhetorically, as she put her arms around his neck...  
  
"Gotcha!" hissed Sephie in triumph as she pressed ::Pause:: on her illegally altered web cam.   
  
"Ooh, I'll have some fun with this..."   
  
"You do realize that they'll kill you as soon as they find out, right?" asked Harry from her other side.   
  
"You mean they'll kill US, Potter," grinned Sephie. "Say cheese!"   
  
"Don't!" Too late. Sephie now had blackmail on three people.. not including herself, but who ever blackmailed themselves? It took all the fun out of it!   
  
  
  



	11. Draco and Lexi as babies a bit of Lexi's...

Christmas vacation went by swiftly, no problems... unless you count the fact that Hermione and Ron tried to kill Sephie and Harry, who were only saved by the swift imposition of Dumbledore. Classwork was at an all time low afterward, teachers weren't moping, kids were happy.... best of all, Voldemort hadn't struck at all.  
  
So, of course, something had to happen.   
  
~*~  
  
  
"Lexi," groaned Draco, "Remind me WHY we are in here, doing THIS?"   
  
Lexi looked up from her book in exasperation. "We are in here, my dear Draco, because Hermione has so gracefully decided that we have not studied enough for OWL's. So, she has locked us up until we finish."   
  
"Ah." He looked at her comically. "Thank you for clearing that up."   
  
"Anytime."  
  
After about fifteen minutes more, Lexi looked over to say something to Draco and realized that he was asleep, head pillowed on his Potions parchment. She chuckled, then realized that that seemed to be a VERY promising idea....  
  
  
~*~ Dream~*~  
  
"She has given birth, my Lord," said a Death Eater as he bowed into the room.   
  
"And?"   
  
"It is a girl child." The Death Eater, Flint, cringed, expecting an outlash.   
  
The Dark Lord merely smiled. "Excellent.  
  
Flint blinked. "M-My Lord?"   
  
Voldemort turned to face him completely, cloak swirling as he did so, Nagini on his arm.   
  
"Women are so much more... capable... than men, if trained from the beginning. In two days, have Severus wipe her memory of the child and let her loose in Muggle London.... better yet, send her back to the Americas.... and bring the child to me."  
  
"At once, my Lord."   
  
Voldemort turned back to studying his journal with interest.  
  
*Nagini,* he hissed softly. The snake raised its head. *I am in need of guidance.*   
  
The snake thought a moment, then hissed, *The girl is strong; she is a worthy sucessor. But what of the blood of Godric that runs through her veins?*  
  
Voldemort waved his hand dismissively. *You forget, Nagini, Godric and Salazar were cousins.*  
  
The snake hissed once, angrily. *I forget NOTHING. You would do well to   
remember that. Nevertheless, breeding the girl to a pure Slytherin in time would no doubt improve the situation.*  
  
*Well spoken,* Voldemort answered thoughtfully, *but who?*  
  
*The son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy,* Nagini answered promptly... so promptly that Voldemort smiled.   
  
*You've been thinking again, Nagini. Not a good habit for you.*  
  
*Well, ONE of us must think!*  
  
Voldemort sighed. *It was only in jest,* he soothed. Then his tone turned thoughtful again. *Draco. The dragon. Yes... perhaps he shall be well chosen. Then again, only time shall tell. Lucius and Narcissa will bring him to meet the child at her initiation. But I shall meet him in a few days for his own.*   
  
A knock sounded on the door, and a woman Death Eater came in. "My lord," she said, holding a bundle in her arms.  
  
"Thank you, Karina, you may go." The woman bowed out after placing the child in a small bassinet.   
  
*Nagini,* Voldemort hissed after locking the doors.  
  
Suddenly the snake swirled, transforming in an instant to a woman with dark black hair and gray eyes. She was wearing fancy black and green robes, almost like the skin of 'Nagini,' her Animagus form. She brushed them off lightly.   
  
"About time, Tom, really. That form is so tedious."  
  
She was the only one who could call him Tom, ever.  
  
"I apologize, Leona," he answered with a smirk, beckoning her closer. She came willingly... but was detoured by the child in the bassinet.   
  
"Oh, Tom, she's beautiful," Leona said softly, leaning forward to gently pick up the baby. Her hair was jet black, the same color as Leona and Tom's... and her real parents, Sirius and Jessi's. She brought the baby over to him, and Voldemort took her capably. Leona leaned over his arm, and the newborn opened her violet eyes to study them both solemnly. Her darker features made her skin seem almost deathly pale.   
  
"What about her name, Tom?" Leona queried softly.   
  
"Alexia."   
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"Normally not, but... In Greek, her name means 'Defender of men.' In Parseltongue, however..."   
  
Leona was nodding. "DESTROYER of men. Yes, now I see the irony... most of which shall be lost on the rest, sadly."  
  
Voldemort spat angrily. "Incompetent fools, every one. No matter. We shall see it, and it shall be fulfilled. Names hold much power, Leona... never forget that."   
  
Together they examined the baby. "Not a blemish," Leona finally exclaimed with satisfaction. Then Voldemort said the baby's name to her. The baby immediately turned her head from her inspection of Leona and fixed her eyes upon him.   
  
He chuckled, a sound that was oddly full of life and warmth. "Yes... a worthy sucessor, indeed."  
  
  
They were in a room filled with hundreds of Death Eaters, all awaiting Alexia's induction. There were some familiar faces... Snape was one. Not all children went through this... simply the children who showed extraordinary promise, or those that the dark lord had a special purpose for... such as Alexia and Draco. Speaking of Draco, he was in the back of the room, in his mother's arms, liquid silver eyes surveying the scene quietly.   
  
"What does our Lord WANT with Draco?" asked Lucious in undertones to his wife.   
  
She shrugged elegantly. "I have no idea." She adjusted her grip on the child... protectively, one would have thought, if they didn't KNOW Narcissa... as a small procession entered the room. Silence immediately reined. They all knew that this baby, this tiny girl, would be Voldemort's heir... which, technically, didn't make sense, considering the fact that Voldemort was expecting to live forever. Perhaps a glorified Death Eater would be the girl's true purpose.   
  
Alexia was laid down on a table and Voldemort let Nagini slither off his arm next to her.   
  
*Remember, Nagini, no poison in the arm, only the bite,* Voldemort warned.   
  
*Peace, Voldemort... she shall come to no harm with me,* Nagini answered. She reared up to strike... and realized the baby was giggling at her. Most children... Draco included... were crying by this point... and a natural reaction for them it was. Shaking her wandering doubts, she moved to strike.   
  
At the last possible second, Alexia shifted, and Nagini, too late to stop, struck in the very center of the child's chest.   
  
Murmured whispers rose from the crowd... the baby was LAUGHING.   
  
"A worthy sucessor indeed," whispered Voldemort as he shot a spell at the child, closing the wounds with a venomous looking green mist.  
  
  
"Ah, Narcissa, Lucius... and Draco. Enter."   
  
The trio did so. "My Lord, this child is exceptional," Narcissa complemented.  
  
"As you know... much as you may hate to admit it.... the girl is much like her parents is THAT respect. Here, let me see Draco for a moment."   
  
The two traded children. As Narcissa silently examined the baby (she had wanted a daughter) Voldemort explained his expectations.   
  
"Why, my Lord, we're honored," simpered Narcissa. Lucius simply stood by dutifully.   
  
"Good. Raise him befitting the consort of my heir... no matter what happens."   
  
Ignoring his ominous undertones, they excused themselves, taking Draco with them.   
  
As soon as they left, Lucius exploded in a furious whisper, "How DARE 'milord' presume we want THAT blood in the Malfoy line!"  
  
Narcissa raised a hand to silence him. "Any impurities the Black blood may have will be erased through Voldemort's expert tutelage. It truly is an honor."   
  
"An honor," Lucius said sarcastically as they took the special Floo Network out to the Manor.   
  
  
~*~  
  
Lexi sat up, gasping for breath. Draco had apparently done so at the same time. They stared at each other for a moment, trying to catch their breath.   
  
"Dr-Draco... ow!"  
  
Lexi clasped a hand to her heart. Draco looked quizzically at her for a second, then let out his own exclamation as his hand shot toward his right arm.   
  
~Hello, CHILDREN.~  
  
"Did you hear that?" Lexi asked Draco in a furious whisper.   
  
~Of course he did, Alexia.~  
  
"Who are you?" she snarled... although she had a pretty good guess.   
  
~Tsk, tsk... such self blindness! After the memory you just received, you need to ask that?~  
  
*Voldemort,* Lexi hissed... literally. Her other hand came up to clamp over her mouth. "Did that come out of ME?!"   
  
~Yeeesssss.... Nagini's bite coupled with my spell has given both you and your consort quite capable Parseltongue abilities... isn't that right, Draco?~  
  
Draco looked horrified. "Yes," he spat. "What do you want?"   
  
~Why, I believe both your training was cut just a little short, and I have lots of time to make up. After all... you will be my eyes and ears...~  
  
*You wish!* Lexi retorted hotly. Her outburst caused a wave of pain from her now visible bite marks. She gritted her teeth.   
  
~You say that NOW... but I'm sure you shall see things differently after a few days of this pain... both of you. I'll be back to discuss this later...~ The voice was gone, but the pain stayed.   
  
"Lexi?" She looked up at Draco, whose face twisted in pain also. "Come on." She realized he was offering his hand to her.   
  
"Where're we going?" she got out, taking his hand and getting up.   
  
"Snape. He resists the Dark Mark enough... he's gotta have something for it."  
  
  
  
  
The two made their way through the halls toward his office, heads spinning with unasked questions and half formed doubts.   
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, everyone. Here we go. I'M SOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!  
Whew. Seriously. We've had this written for so long, but one thing led to another and another.... I'll try to have the next, LONGER part out to you sometime next week.   
  
Arigatou!  
  
~AOF  
  
  



	12. A WEDDING! Huh?

  
  
Snape appeared suddenly in his office, clothed in long, black, hooded robes. He caught his reflection in a glass flask on his desk and grimaced. Quickly he unclasped the gold clasp and threw the robes on a chair in disgust. He unrolled his usual robe sleeves and frowned at the burning Dark Mark on his wrist before pulling the sleeve down.   
  
~Draco and Lexi... I'm so sorry... ~ he thought distractedly, leaning against the fireplace wall with a hand to his forehead. Just then, there was an urgent yet faint knock on his door, and he jumped.   
  
"What is it?" he barked loudly.   
  
"Professor!" came Draco's weak voice.   
  
~God, no,~ he thought desperately, flinging the door open and catching the two as they fell through the door.   
  
  
Lexi opened her eyes to see Professors McGonigall and Snape having a hurried conference in the corner.   
  
"Do you think that He will..." Minerva trailed off as she noticed Lexi studying her intently.   
  
"Lexi! Thank God, we were worried."   
  
"It'll take more than old Snake Nose to get rid of me, sorry to say," she said with a shaky smile. Snape sat down next to her, solemn faced.   
  
"Lexi..."  
  
"I know, I know... 'tell me what happened.'"   
  
Snape just raised his eyebrows. She sighed and told him about the dreams, and his voice calling to them both.... but left out her newfound Parseltongue abilities.   
  
"That sounds about right," came Draco's deceptively calm voice.   
  
"Of course it's right," said Lexi, sounding affronted.   
  
"That's enough. Severus, if you'll go examine Draco's arm, I'll look at Lexi's mark," Minerva said with a significant look.   
  
"Of course, Minerva," he said, a bit flustered.   
  
  
  
The teachers let the two go after about an hour, each carrying a flask of Will Strengthening/ Pain Relief potion Snape usually took for his Dark Mark. They had their instructions, and a few more explanations than they needed.   
  
They walked in silence until they reached the split in the stairs that would take Lexi to the Tower and Draco to the dungeons.   
  
"Draco..." began Lexi.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you... do you think that we're... we're only... together because of HIM?"   
  
Draco's head snapped around. He had been avoiding eye contact because of that very same question which haunted his mind. His doubts vanished, however, the moment his saw his strong Lexi trembling and close to tears. He quickly enfolded her in a hug, holding her close.   
  
"Never," he whispered fiercely. "No, Lexi. We're together because we belong together. That's why. Voldemort will never have us. That I promise you."   
  
"And I promise you," she sniffed. They kissed quickly and made themselves separate.   
  
  
Draco, on his way downstairs, was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the footsteps behind him until it was too late. His father caught him with a spell from behind and hoisted him over his shoulder, disappearing without a sound.  
  
  
  
Alexia Black-  
  
We have Draco Malfoy. We request that you join us. Enclosed is a Portkey, one time use only, that will take us to you. Be warned: If you tell, he dies.   
  
Lord Voldemort.   
  
  
  
Lexi dropped the paper and ran for her cloak, clutching her wand close. ~I promised him,~ she thought with determination.  
  
  
  
Hermione picked up the scrap of parchment on the floor and went to throw it out before catching the letters, ...ldemo... She snatched it back up and read it, turning pale.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" she screamed in terror.  
  
  
Draco sat up, holding himself with regality. ~Lexi, don't come,~ he thought desperately. Imagine his shock when he heard in his aching head, ~Fat chance in hell of that, buddy!~  
  
~LEXI?!~  
  
~Don't worry, Malfoy, it's totally temporary.~  
  
~Back to Malfoy, eh?~  
  
~Would you call being kidnapped by Voldemort... and making your girlfriend get out of her warm bed to rescue you... being GOOD?~   
  
~Well... no.~  
  
~Then, yes, we're back to Malfoy. Care to tell me where you are?~  
  
~Hold on.~ He concentrated very hard.   
  
~Whoa! Is THAT where you are?~   
  
~You mean it worked?~  
  
~I'm not sure. Does it look like... like...~  
  
~An old fashioned whore house?~  
  
~Draco!~  
  
~Ah-ha! I knew it wouldn't last long.~  
  
~Stop screwing around, I'm freezing.~   
  
~Where are YOU?~  
  
~In the woo-~  
  
~Don't tell me, show me.~   
~Wh- Fine.~  
  
~You're in the WOODS?~  
  
~Hey! I'm coming to save YOUR ass. Don't start.~  
  
~Use the Portkey.~  
  
~Bu- Wait a second. How did YOU know about it?!~  
  
~I changed the Portkey to come here after he set it.~  
  
~Oh, NOW-~ "....You tell me!" she complained in a whisper as she *popped* into the room. She rushed across the room and threw herself at him. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Of course." He seemed insulted that she would even ask.   
  
"How cute," said a voice insinuating that it was anything but. They both spun.   
  
"Draco Malfoy and Alexia Black. I must say, you two make a STRIKING couple. Quite a wise choice I made," said Voldemort, Narcissa and Lucius right behind him.   
  
Draco protectively tightened his arms around Lexi without thinking.   
  
"You two are here for a very important reason. Narcissa... the Amulet, please."   
  
Narcissa gave a death's head grin and extended a silver amulet with a green center stone. Lexi felt Draco's breath hitch.   
  
"The Amulet of Slytherin," he breathed, eyes widening. As Narcissa extended her hand toward Lexi, the gem glowed more brightly. Her smile grew.   
  
"Ahhh, so you ARE his love," she hissed. Lexi frowned, but Draco's head was spinning.   
  
Suddenly they were separated. Narcissa grabbed Lexi as Lucius grabbed Draco, pulling them in opposite directions.   
  
"Lexi!"  
  
"Draco!"   
  
"Now, now, stop struggling. It's almost time for the wedding to start, after all."   
  
And, cackling as the shock made both bodies go slack, Voldemort closed the door behind the two.   
  



	13. Guys, It's Just Getting Weirder

  
  
"Lexi!" Draco screamed as Narcissa froze her with a full body bind. "That BIT-"  
  
"I agree with you completely, Draco, but KEEP WALKING," said Lucius in all sincerity, prodding him along. "She IS in charge of your little wife..."  
  
"Wife?"  
  
"What did you think all of this meant? Did you think Voldemort was doing it for shits and giggles?"   
  
"I wouldn't put it past any of you," Draco growled. "Someone's really got to monitor your dosages more closely."   
  
Lucius ushered Draco into a room and slammed the door, locking it. "Get dressed. And don't forget the Amulet."  
  
"What if I just throw it out the window?"   
  
"It will come back to you. Always... at least, until it's around Alexia's neck."  
  
Then there was silence. Shrugging (what reason did he have to trust his father?) he casually tossed the Amulet through the bars and turned away... only to be slammed in the head with it as it sailed back in.   
  
"I hate you," he muttered at the Amulet as he rubbed the back of his head.   
  
"Told you so," gloated Lucius... before Draco found himself in green, silver trimmed robes.   
  
"What the..."   
  
"Slytherin's robes..." He got no farther before Draco cried out.   
  
"Oh, WONDERFUL. I knew I recognized them. That psycho..."   
  
Suddenly Lucius appeared on the bed in the room, scaring Draco half to death, although he didn't twitch a centimeter.   
  
"Those robes KNOW it's your wedding day."   
  
"Oh, like I PLANNED this?"   
  
"No, but Voldemort did. Oh, come now, Draco. Look on the bright side. You're marrying your love."  
  
"But... you didn't..."  
  
"Did you ever see the Amulet on your mother?" Lucius asked rhetorically.   
  
Draco refused to meet his father's eyes. How might his life have been different.. how might his FATHER have been different if he married his love?  
  
~Draco?~  
  
~Lex? You ok?!~  
  
~Well, I'm frozen to a chair, in a TIGHT, low cut green dress, and your MOTHER is doing my HAIR!~  
  
~Are you done yet?~  
  
~Yup. How about you?~  
  
~I'm in these green robes that appartently belonged to Slytherin himself. My father is staring at me. I just found out he NEVER loved my mother. Things are just peachy.~  
  
~Peachy? Right. So it's peachy that my hair could get stuck in a CEILING FAN?!!~  
  
Draco stiffled a snicker at the mental image that produced.   
  
~Malfoy, STOP SNICKERING!~ she screamed.   
  
~Oww! Here we go again with the Malfoy thing, huh? You're going to be a Malfoy too soon, hun.~  
  
~Peachy? HUN? Just how many of my Muggle movies have you WATCHED?~   
~Enough.~  
  
~I KNEW you were taking them! Whoa... ok, center of gravity is different... oh, my God.~  
  
~What?~  
  
~I NEVER thought I'd say this, but...~  
  
~You like what she did to your hair.~  
  
~How'd you know?~  
  
~I'm in your mind. Duh.~  
  
~Oh, right... wait, are you moving?~  
  
~Yes.~  
  
  
Suddenly they were in the same room. Draco gaped at Lexi for a moment, still holding the Amulet, which was glowing almost frantically now. She looked beautiful. Lexi, too, was gaping. Draco looked handsome in the robes he complained about so much. Just as they were about to move, the frezzing bonds of the Imperious Curse gripped them.   
  
"Insurance," cackled Narcissa, waving her wand and making them move together. She freed only Draco's hands for the time being, and they moved into a hall full of Death Eaters. Voldemort raised his arms, and they all followed in a uniform rustling of robes. Lexi surpressed a mental shudder.   
  
~It's ok, Lex,~ soothed Draco as their unwilling feet carried them up the raised dais. The Death Eaters all kneeled as Voldemort motioned to Draco. "Place the Amulet around her neck, Draco," he hissed in Parseltongue.   
  
~I'm sorry, Lexi,~ he thought helplessly as he placed the Amulet around her neck, hearing the sizzle as the clasp fused.   
  
"They are bonded," said Voldemort, and suddenly the two were standing in another room.   
  
~Not much for ceremony, are they?~ commented Lexi dryly.   
  
  
  
**********************Meanwhile************************  
  
Sirius snuck cautiously into the hall, keeping to the shadows that would hide him from the eyes of those who would see him suffer in Azkaban for the crimes he didn't commit; He was on his way to Dumbledore's office. He had received the owl only two hours ago and the message held within was enough to send him racing almost haphazardly through the old halls to get there as soon as possible.   
  
At the same time in Hogsmeade, seated at the bar of the Three Broomsticks, Jessica Black had just received an owl that would change her life. It took her a moment to process what she was reading, and at first her eyes didn't want to believe it. Instincts took over as the shock began to fade; she got up from her stool, threw a few Sickles on the counter to cover her bill, and raced out of the tavern heading towards Hogwarts. One thought raced through her head over and over, ~ My baby. My Baby. ~  
  
  
As Sirius reached the door to Dumbledore's office he heard footsteps pounding steadily down the hall behind him. He drew back hastily into the shadows and was about to transform into Padfoot when a familiar voice hissed, "Don't, Si…" The panting, out of breath voice was none other than his wife, who drew back into the shadows as well to embrace him.  
  
"Sirius… what the hell…"  
  
"I don't know, Jess." His own voice sounded choked with emotion. He took a deep breath and continued, "Did you get an owl?"  
  
"Here."   
  
She handed him the letter, which was almost identical to his own.  
  
Jessi-  
  
Come to my office as soon as possible. Your daughter is gone, and in grave danger.   
  
-Albus  
  
He looked up, a sudden thought hitting them both simultaneously.   
  
"Sirius… if Albus is involved…"  
  
"He knew." Sirius ground his teeth and hissed. "He KNEW."  
  
"Come on."   
  
They made their way up the stairs, and Jessi listened cautiously at the door. There were voices inside; one recognizable as Harry; one equally recognizable as Severus Snape. Jessi turned to Sirius, but Padfoot was already scratching at the door with his paw.   
  
"Come in, Jessi; Sirius."   
  
Jessi pushed the door open. Harry, Ron, Hermie, Sephie, and George were sitting there silently. Hermione and Persephone had obviously been crying. Remus and Ally were sitting there as well, guilty looks leaping onto their faces as soon as they saw Jessi. Severus Snape was in a corner chair, head in his hands: a perfect picture of anguish.  
  
"What the HELL is going on… and what is HE doing here?" demanded Jessi hotly, shoving the door closed so that Sirius could transform. George knew Lexi's lineage already, and did not show a flicker of recognition.   
  
Dumbledore rose slowly. Snape, however, raised a distraught face and hissed, "This involves me as much you, Black."   
  
"Severus." Dumbledore's tone was soothing. "We need to explain ourselves… and the situation… before you can expect them to understand."  
  
"Fine. You explain it. Right now I'm too pissed off to do anything."  
  
The students raised eyebrows at this, but said nothing.  
  
"Jessi, Sirius, please sit down."  
  
" What do you know about our daughter?"  
  
Those present exchanged guilty looks, and Jessi jumped on it. "WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!?"  
  
Snape rose and started pacing. "I am best to tell this. I was there for most of it. And you know for damn sure you won't get any sympathy, which would muddle the story."   
  
Sirius surprised them all by saying, "Go ahead, Severus," while putting an arm around his wife protectively.   
  
"Jessi, do you remember being abducted?"   
  
"Yes… just… a flock of Death Eaters… I was coming out of the… the doctor's office! Yes, I had just found out about being pregnant! They… they jumped me."   
  
"Yes, we did."   
  
Sirius let out a growl, but Snape ignored it. "You see…" He told the story simply, without reserves.   
  
Jessi stared at Snape in horror. "You."  
  
"I was ordered to wipe your memory completely. But no matter how much I hated you, I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I merely put a block on your memories of that time, so that, in due time, you would remember. Your daughter was chosen as Voldemort's heir… and once he was gone, the others had no idea what to do with her. You didn't remember giving birth, and Sirius was… indisposed. So I took her to my sister Janelle."  
  
"You have a sister?"  
  
"Yes. She runs a house for wizard children, usually orphans, in New York. She took the girl in, and she stayed there until she received the letter for Salem. She had already met Sephie, there… and I came to see her when I could. Technically, Janelle and I were her guardians.   
  
Then she started dating a boy last year… one who is a prominent Death Eater. He tried to get her over to their side, but, of course, she told him to go to hell. They dueled in the middle of Salem's Main Audience Hall, and the rest of the school was frozen, watching. She held up well, but the Cruatious Curse got through. She resisted bravely, and he left. Lodell, the Headmistress of Salem, brought her here to keep her safe."  
  
"Whoa. Time out. She came here."  
  
"Um-Hmm."  
  
Sirius turned to look at Godson and friends, who looked decidedly ashamed. "You knew her."  
  
Hermione was the one who spoke up. "Sirius, we didn't know Lexi was…"  
  
Jessi made a soft sound.   
  
"Yes, that's her name, Alexia. We didn't know she was your daughter until a few hours ago, and by then she and Draco were already gone…"  
  
"What does Malfoy have to do with anything?"  
  
"They're dating, actually." Snape smiled sardonically. "Nagini's prediction was well stated. As much as I hate to admit it, they love each other."  
  
"They're 15! What do they know about love?"  
  
"Please," Snape snorted. "Lexi is twice as headstrong as the two of you combined, and Draco has gone to hell and back to resist the Dark Lord and his father. The boy has been put under the Cruatious Curse more than I have. Instruments dating back to Salazar Slytherin himself have been used to torture him. He's been tested by double strength VeratisSerum. The two of them are, actually, perfect for each other. Now, if only they weren't so stupid…"  
  
"Where are they?" asked Sirius.  
  
"They?" questioned Dumbledore, obviously restraining a smile.   
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "If Draco 'loves' Lexi as much as you say he does, then wherever she is… so is he. Where are they?"  
  
"When Nagini bit them, a variation of the Dark Mark was placed on them: Only visible when Called, and twice as painful as the Dark Mark itself. They came to me for help, and I gave them a potion of my own design… made to lessen the pain of being Called. Voldemort has been talking to them through mind connection, and apparently they took Draco, knowing Lexi would follow. Now, we have no idea where the are or what's happening."  
  
"Except for the fact that they aren't near," interjected Harry firmly.   
  
When they all looked at him, he pointed to his scar and said simply, "No pain."  
  
"Well, now what?" asked Jessi.   
  
"There is nothing to do but wait."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. This chapter is a bit wrong damn Lexi an...

Lexi looked around the room. "Where are we now?" she asked a bewildered Draco.   
  
"Don't know-" Draco was cut off by two ::pops:: and the sight of his parents. "Oh, look, our favorite people are back."   
  
"That makes me soooooo happy," Lexi drawled as she shot a death glare at Narcessa. Suddenly she smiled wickedly. "How's it goin', MOM?"   
  
"Don't ever call me that again, you little Gryffindor bitch," Narcessa hissed. Lucius, on the other hand, was snickering. Narcessa smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut up, you."   
  
"They have such a wonderful relationship," Draco said to Lexi, who nodded.   
  
"Ya, like those TV couples from the fifties."   
  
Draco smirked at the momentary confusion Lexi's remark caused.   
  
"That's it," Lucius said and suddenly he and Draco were gone.   
  
"You know that the whole separating thing could be considered counterproductive to your insane plan, right?" Lexi asked matter-of-factly.   
  
"You won't be separated for long. Drink this."   
  
"Yeah, right."   
  
"Drink it."   
  
"Go to hell."   
  
"DRINK THE DAMN DRINK BEFORE I SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR IRITATING THROAT!"   
  
"Um….no." Suddenly Lexi was tied up by invisible bonds, goblet to her lips.   
  
  
  
  
Draco frowned as he watched his father sit on a bed. "Do I have to guess where I am?" he asked.   
  
"I'd like to think that you'd be smart enough to figure out that this is your…honeymoon suite."   
  
"Wonderful." Draco said sarcastically.   
  
"I'm glad you think so." Lucius answered.   
  
"I hate to disappoint you, father, but I don't think that anything's going to happen tonight."   
  
"Oh, really?" Lucius asked with a smile. Draco frowned at his father.   
  
"Definitely."   
  
"Well, we'll just have to see about that, now, won't we?" Lucius said and picked up his wand.   
  
  
  
"That went well." Valdamort said to the now transformed Nagini. She frowned slightly.   
  
"Are you certain the Lucius and Narcessa can handle this? They are a couple of doddering oafs. They may be our smartest doddering oafs but they're still-"   
  
"I am aware, Nagini. I believe they won't fail. Besides, two teenagers alone in a room together, they HAVE to do something. They're teenagers for Salazar's sake," Voldemort said and rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long night.   
  
  
  
Draco sat in the corner of the room trying to fight the Imperious cures. Suddenly Lexi was thrown into the room. The door shut and they heard the click of the lock and Narcessa laughing as she walked down the hall. Lexi wavered and leaned against the door. Draco looked at her and his eyes widened.   
  
"Are you DRUNK?" he asked.   
  
"I don't know. You mom made me drink something-"   
  
"Did it have a butterscotch taste and did it burn as you drank?" He asked. His head was really starting to hurt.   
  
"Ummmmmmmmm, yep," She said with a giggle.   
  
"Lexi, go to bed and try to sleep ok?" Draco said softly, know that the potion would ware off after she'd slept a bit. Besides, he'd be able to fight off the curse better that way.   
  
"K." she said and jumped on the bed. Draco shut his eyes than opened them to find Lexi jumping up and down on the bed in the full skirted, yet tight green dress.   
  
"Lexi please stop." He whispered, and she did but only because she fell off at almost the exact moment that he'd spoken. Draco sighed and stood up shakily. Lexi was already up again.   
  
"Ok, that hurt." She said   
  
"So why don't you just go to sleep?" he asked. Lexi looked at him.   
  
"You ok, Draco?" she asked and walked over to him.   
  
"I'm fine." He said shortly. Suddenly Lexi hugged him.   
  
"Don't worry, Draco. What ever happens we'll get through it together." Draco looked at her.   
  
~ Oh shit. ~ He thought. Suddenly he kissed her roughly and everything after that was a blank.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
@What a blank? Oh, come on Bridget, let us know what happens. @   
  
Julie, get outta here! Lexi is MY character and this is a very private seen, it stays the way it is.   
  
= But we and the readers wanna know. =   
  
Amanda! That's it. All other angels out NOW! Besides the readers can imagine whatever they want, that's the wonderful part.   
  
= You just don't wanna blush, oh no you already are. Hey, you're brighter that a Christmas tree light now.   
  
OUT! EVERYONE OTHER THAN ME AND THE CHARACTERS AND THE READERS OUT!   
  
( That's not nice.)   
  
Oh Jess stop pouting. Do you really want me to give all the horny details?   
  
~ NO! ~   
  
=No one asked you Maggie. =   
  
Everyone get outta my chapter!   
  
~ Hay who made you the boss? I'm the dictator around here. ~   
  
( God help us.)   
  
That's it. * Bridget pulls out her wand and mutters some words. Suddenly all the other Angels are gone. * That's better. Now on with the fic.   
  
  
Lexi and Draco stared guiltily at each other from their opposite side of the table the next morning.   
  
"Not hungry?" Valdamort teased. "Maybe your booth just tired some all that…strenuous activity from last night."   
  
~ I'm sorry Lexi. ~ Draco thought.   
  
~ It's not your fault that any of this happened. It's his. ~   
  
~ You're right. ~   
  
~ Of course I'm right. That's why you love me. ~ Lexi thought with a small smile   
  
~ Damn straight. Now how do we get out of here? ~   
  
~ I think I have a plan.


	15. Things Heat up

Chapter 15: Things heat up  
  
  
~I think I have a plan.~  
  
~A plan? What kind of plan?~  
  
~ One that involves a deal so you get out of here, and another plan to get me out.~  
  
~WHAT?~ Draco screeched in her head, but she had already shut him out.   
  
"Hey, Voldie..." she began, "Let's make a deal."   
  
"A deal?" he asked, eyebrows raised.   
  
"Yeah. You let Draco go... alive... and I'll stay without a fuss."  
  
"Now, how does that benefit me? You need to... breed, persay."   
  
"Ok, so then, if I'm NOT pregnant, I'll swear to give you the baby when I have one."  
  
Voldemort snorted. "Now, why would you do that?"  
  
She looked him square in the eye. "To get away from you."   
  
"And how do I know you won't back down on your promise?"  
  
"I'm a Gryffindor. We don't break promises."   
  
Voldemort thought about it, then finally nodded. "Very well. Narcessa!"  
  
"M'Lord."   
  
"Deliver to boy to Dumbledore... well, not intact, but close enough not to make a difference," he waved his hand dismissively.   
  
"What? LEXI, DON'T DO THIS!" screamed Draco until Narcessa put the Full Body Bind on him.   
  
~*~  
  
  
"WAIT! Albus, you can't be serious," Jessi shrieked at Dumbledore.  
  
Suddenly Hermione stood up and hauled Sephie to her feet. All attention was rooted on them. Sephie turned to face Hermie, and they placed the palms of their left hands together, their right ones on their hearts.   
  
"What are you…" started Ron.  
  
"Ron, shut up," barked Hermione tersely. They closed their eyes. Suddenly on the backs of their hands glowed the outlines of the scars on their palms.   
  
"Lexi… Lexi, answer us, if you can… where are you?" asked Sephie clearly.   
  
"Where are you?" echoed Hermione.   
  
Suddenly Lexi's voice was in the room. "Herm? Seph? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It worked!"   
  
"We'll celebrate when you get back. Where are you?"  
  
"In a room at Voldemort's lair."  
  
"A room, or a cell?"   
  
"A room. They let Draco go because I promised to stay for a little while… they had to taking him kicking and screaming." They could hear the loving exasperation in her voice. "I'm going to try it."  
  
"Lex, no! You can't, it's far too advanced, and…"  
  
"And you two are going to help boost my power so I can do this! There's no other way out."  
  
"Lexi…"  
  
"Hermione, DO IT!!!"  
  
Hermie took a deep breath and together the twins sang a verse of Latin in a clear voice. Ally clutched her husband's arm in panic.  
  
"No… oh, Remus, stop them!"   
  
"I can't." His voice was heavy with pain. "We would do the same for Sirius or Jessi."  
  
"But they're doing magic that could kill them!"  
  
"Darling, as much as the words are sticking in my throat, I have to say that it's their decision."   
  
Suddenly the twins collapsed onto the floor, gasping. Ron and George ran forward to catch them and help them back to their seats. After a few minutes Hermione gasped, "She did it… she's… a phoenix… She's coming back…" Then Hermione passed out beside an unconscious Sephie.   
  
"What did they DO?" asked Harry in panic.   
  
"Magic transfer. It's very advanced, and usually can only be done when touching the person, and then only if the intention is pure. They'll be fine," said Dumbledore quietly.   
  
"Animagus…" whispered Sirius.   
  
"Well, children of two Animagus parents tend to inherit the abilities themselves… but natural Animagi exert tremendous amounts of effort… and for Lexi to do it without a wand the first time… the idea itself is mind-boggling."   
  
Sirius put his head in his hands. "God," he muttered. Dumbledore motioned for the others to leave, but Remus and Ally staunchly refused.   
  
"No. Way."   
  
"Ally…"  
  
"No, Albus."  
  
Suddenly there was a shout, and they ran outside. Draco was lying on the floor, beaten almost beyond recognition, and the others were staring at him in shock. Jessi ran forward and checked his pulse while shouting, "Get Poppy!!!!"   
  
Harry was off like a shot. Sirius came forward and picked the boy up, handing him to Remus. They took off for the Hospital wing, Sirius transforming and racing along with the rest. Ron and George had Hermione and Sephie in their arms, taking them up as well.  
  
About two hours later, Draco was still unconscious, and Sirius and Jessi had gone to take their turn eating. Everyone else was asleep but Hermione, and she was just about to nod off when an odd looking phoenix flew in. Its tail feathers were black and gold, and it had violet eyes.   
  
"Lexi!" hissed Hermione.   
  
Lexi changed back, looking haggard. They embraced quietly. Not even saying hello, she whispered, "Where is he?"   
  
Hermione pointed wordlessly. Lexi turned around, and the little color in her face left at the sight of his beaten frame.   
  
"Oh, cr-" She started to say this loudly, and immediately clapped a hand over her mouth.   
  
"Lexi." She felt Hermione's hand on her shoulder and turned.   
  
"We know."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"They KNOW." The compassion in Herm's voice was obvious.   
  
"Oh my God." Lexi closed her eyes. Without opening them, she asked, "How'd they take it?"  
  
"About the same as could be expected," a soft voice that wasn't Hermione's replied. Lexi's eyes flew open. A woman that could have been a taller Lexi's twin stood there, eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Mother," whispered Lexi. In about two seconds she flew across the room into Jessi's arms. They hugged for a moment, and a large black dog barked for attention. Lexi smiled and knelt to hug him and drop a kiss on the top of his head. "Hello, father," she whispered.   
  
Suddenly a groan came from Draco's room, and Lexi went to the doorway in a shot.  
  
"Draco," she whispered.  
  
"Lex?" asked Draco feebly.   
  
She entered the room swiftly and sat next to his bed. He tried to smile at her, and it took almost all his strength to squeeze her hand reassuringly.   
  
"I'm fine," he said, covering the pain as well as could be expected, even from Draco.  
  
"Like hell you are," she said with surprising anger. She smoothed the hair back from his forehead and said more softly, "What in the name of Merlin were you THINKING, fighting them like that?"  
  
"That's just it," he said, coughing slightly. "I wasn't."   
  
She laughed slightly. "I forgot you tend not to think a lot."  
  
"That's only cause I'm around you; you do enough thinking for the both of us," he joked weakly.   
  
"Very funny. Who did this?"   
  
"Who do you think? My father and his lackeys."   
  
"Oh, when I get my hands on…"   
  
"Yeah, ok. You kill him for me. Right now, I couldn't hit a gnat with enough force to kill it."  
  
She suddenly looked stern and worried at the same time. "You go back to sleep," she ordered. "No more flirting."  
  
"But I enjoy flirting with nurses like you; it's the only fun I get."  
  
"Can't flirt if you're dead."  
  
"Try telling that to Moaning Myrtle," said Harry as he came in.   
  
"I don't recall asking for your presence here, Potter," said Draco without any real malice.  
  
"That's odd; neither do I," he replied with a laugh. He handed a bottle to each of them.   
  
"What's this?" they asked at the same time. Harry pointed to Lexi and then the other bed in the room. She was already shaking her head violently.  
  
"Oh, no. I can't sleep now."   
  
"You can and you will," Draco said firmly. "If I have to sleep, so do you."   
  
"Fine." Much as she hated to admit it, sleep looked REALLY good right about now.   
  
"Good. Count of three?"  
  
"Agreed. One."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three." They both downed the glittering potion at the same time, and almost immediately they fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Door closed, Sirius and Jessi stood watching their daughter sleep with such sad expressions that Lexi would have cried if she had been awake to see them.  
  
Suddenly Jessi gave a little gasp, and Sirius turned to her in surprise.   
  
"Jess?" he asked with mild alarm.   
  
"Sirius... she's wearing..."  
  
"The Amulet of Slytherin!" gasped Sirius in shock, eyeing the glowing stone.   
  
"Sirius… do you remember our fifth year… when Lil woke up screaming bloody murder that night?"  
  
"How could I forget?"   
  
"Well, I was awake that night, and before she started screaming she was singing to herself. The words…"  
  
"What is it, Jess?"   
  
Jessi opened her mouth and sang softly,   
  
Daughter of a star of night,   
shining in the darkness bright.  
Strong of will, and heart, and mind,  
A love she'll find of her own kind.  
A weakness in the eyes of evil,  
Shall hold her to a path so true,  
Against the reign of evil,   
that she must undo.  
  
A boy of evil bearing, Struggles   
Hard against his kin,  
Hard against the ties of blood,  
That run through veins within.   
For the love of this one girl,   
And hatred of another,   
He shall give up all he knows,  
Father, Lord, and Mother.   
  
A modern day Romeo he shall be  
With his fair brave Juliet,  
A happier ending theirs shall be,   
Though not without regret.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes and muttered, "Lily's predictions always came true."   
  
Jessi sighed and put her arm around her husband. "That's what I'm afraid of."   
  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Lexi awoke to find everyone else clustered around in the room. All were asleep but Dumbledore, who stood over her gravely.   
  
"Alexia, I need you to tell me what happened. And where you got the Amulet of Slytherin."  
  
Lexi gulped. "They married us, Professor. They put us under the Crutatious Curse and married us. But... but Draco gave me this beforehand." She touched the necklace at her throat. "Why?"  
  
"It's glowing," came Hermione's voice from across the room. She stepped out of the shadows holding her library book, open to the page on the Amulet. "It's glowing, Lex."  
  
"Yeah, I know. So?"   
  
"Read." Hermione handed her the book. Lexi scanned the page and knew immediately what they wanted her to see.   
  
"Wow," she muttered, running her hands through her hair. "So THAT was the point..." her voice trailed off as she noticed her parents watching her. Dumbledore followed her line of vision and quickly ushered Hermione out of the room.   
  
  
"Lexi."  
  
"Mother," she responded softly in kind, head bent. "Father." She blinked back her tears.   
  
Sirius sat on the end of the bed. "Lexi..."  
  
"Father, you have no need to explain anything to me. I know everything."   
  
"I'm glad. We've been searching for you... for a long time. I ... respect Severus and Janelle for not allowing you to be raised under false pretense."  
  
"We've wanted to see you very much," Jessi murmured.   
  
"I... wanted to see you, too..." Lexi trailed off.   
  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Damn it!" Voldemort punched the wall. "How did she escape?"  
  
"Peace, Tom," Leona whispered. "She swore an oath that she would give us her child, and do so she will... if we must obtain it the way we obtained HER. 


	16. Graduation, ploting, engagements of a so...

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"  
  
Hermie, Sephie, and Ginny jumped up in the dorm as Lexi waltzed in happily.   
  
"I got my period!!!!"  
  
They all squealed happily, dancing with her.  
  
"MORE THAN WE NEEDED TO KNOW, THANK YOU, GIRLS!" hollered George from the foot of the stairs... although he knew why they were celebrating. Voldemort's plot wouldn't come into fruition for a while now.   
  
  
~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sephie, George, Ginny, Lexi, and Draco sat in Dumbledore's office five months later nervously.   
  
"I'd like to begin by congratulating all of you, except, of course, Miss Ginny, on your fine marks in OWLs and NEWTs. George, you and Fred will be graduating at the head of your class."  
  
"What?" asked George stupidly as Sephie squealed and launched herself into his arms.  
  
"Miss Ginny is also, as well as Mister Potter and the twins. Anyway, that is not what I called you here about. As you know, Voldemort is growing ever stronger. As a result, we are keeping many students in other places than usual this summer... meaning you. It is too dangerous to keep you in England this summer."  
  
As they gaped at him, he continued, "Miss Ginny, you will go to Australia to visit your Aunt Rachel, while the rest of you travel to New York, America, to stay with Miss Janelle Snape. Your parents have agreed, but they will be... busy... this summer, anyway."  
  
"Working against Voldemort, no doubt," muttered Lexi.   
  
"You are dismissed... no, Draco and Alexia, stay." The others left with curious glances.   
  
"Obviously, Draco, you parents do not yet realize that you won't be coming home this summer... and by the time they realize it, we hope to have you safe. You do understand..."  
  
"Yes," he spoke without hesitation, "I do."   
  
"Very good. Now, Lexi... part of this summer's work is to clear your father's name, which will catch Pettigrew, get us another worker, and, most importantly, free him. The eight of you are on shaky ground right now, but I need you all to be strong."   
  
"You can count on us, Professor."  
  
"Good."  
  
  
~*~   
  
The seventh years all looked slightly nostalgic... and ecstatic.... after their graduation. Sephie was crying all over George.   
  
"George... I'm never going to see you...."  
  
"Don't be silly, Seph, we'll be together all summer."  
  
"But... then I'll come back here, and you'll go start the joke shop..."  
  
"Only for two years. Besides... Fred's been having second thoughts, and I can't do it on my own. I'm going to need you to help me out."  
  
"REALLY?!!!"  
  
Fred looked over as his brother laughed at his bouncing girlfriend. He was glad George had Seph... she was a great girl. Speaking of great girls... he glanced over at Angelina Johnson, sitting ON the table rather than AT it. She swung her legs, looking like she'd rather be anywhere but here, in a dress. Fred had an idea. He leapt up and ran over to Dumbledore, whispering furiously. Dumbledore smiled broadly.   
  
"Now, Fred, why didn't I think of that?" he asked with a wink. The he cupped his hands and shouted, "At the request of the seventh years, we'll have an impromptu Quidditch match starting in... say, a half hour." Harry led the cheers of approval.   
  
Angelina leapt off the table and ran for her dorm to don her robes and pads with glee. Thank God for Fred.   
  
  
~*~   
  
"Here I am, folks... commentating my last Hogwarts Quidditch match..." Lee wiped away a tear. "Seems only yesterday I was a scared first year..."  
  
"JORDAN!"   
  
"Aww, Professor, you know you'll miss us."   
  
"Yes, I will, at that," McGonagall admitted to 'aaawwwwwwwwwwwws' from the entire student body.   
  
"And a last second addition to the Gryffindor lineup... Persephone Lupin, Keeper!" The Gryffindor section cheered. Her mother was leaping up and down happily, pounding on her husband's arm.   
  
"Good thing I've been practicing," Sephie murmured to George with a distracted kiss on the cheek as she flew past.   
  
Angelina came to a halt next to Fred in the air. "Great idea, Weasley," she said affectionately.   
  
"I have one more good idea up my sleeve." Fred winked at his girlfriend. She raised an eyebrow.   
  
"You'll find out if we win," he promised. She blew him a kiss, and he made a show of catching it.   
  
"You're not me, Fred, sorry to break it to you," laughed Harry, adjusting his glasses as he blew past to take his position above them. Madam Hooch took to the air.   
  
"Ok guys, last fling," she said, eyeing the Slytherins across, then grinning sadly at the Gryffindors. "Let's make it clean, but not a ten second game either. Draw it out, have some fun... this isn't official, just a play. LET'S FLY!"   
  
"AND THEY'RE OFF!" Lee hollered to shouts of approval.   
  
"Hi, Malfoy," muttered Harry under his breath as he kept pace with the Slytherin seeker.   
  
"Hi, Potter." Neither boy looked at the other. They were too busy searching for the Snitch. They both saw it at the same time... then exchanged glances and let it dart back out of sight. They hadn't played Quidditch in so long... better to just let it go for now.  
  
"Sephie!" yelped Katie Bell as the Slytherin Chaser set up for a shot. Sephie was immediately on it, firing it back to Angelina.   
  
"Nice save by the GRYFFINDOR KEEPER!" cheered Lee. "Johnson has it... WATCH OUT, ANGELINA!!! Whew! Nice save by Weasley. Way to slam that Bludger, Fred!"  
  
For once, McGonigall just sat back and enjoyed the fun.  
  
"Thanks, hon!" yelled Angelina, rearing back on her broom to slam the Quaffle through the Goalposts.   
  
"TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!!!!"   
  
"Yeah!!!!" screamed Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Lexi, Jessi, and the Lupins. Jessi looked over at her daughter, who shrugged innocently.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I thought you were cheering for Draco," said her mother suspiciously.  
  
"I am... and I cheering for Gryffindor."   
  
Jessi smiled proudly, patting the gigantic dog sitting at her feet, who was barking joyfully.   
  
"AND THE BLUDGER IS FLYING AROUND LIKE A- WAIT, WAS THAT THE SNITCH?!"  
  
Harry and Draco were neck and neck for the Snitch. They both tried to grab it, but Harry got his hand under Draco's and got it, Draco only latching onto Harry's hand.   
  
"AND POTTER GRABS THE SNITCH!"  
  
They was mass cheering from the stands as the school poured onto the field.... but only a dozen saw Draco clap Harry on the back in congratulations.   
  
~*~   
Everyone headed back into the school to eat and relax with their families for the night. Mr. Weasley shot a mischievous look at his twin sons. "Do what you have to do yet?" he chuckled.   
  
"On it," they chorused, off to find their girlfriends.   
  
  
~*~ Fred ~*~  
  
"Angelina?" he asked. She jumped.   
  
"Blimey, Fred," she exclaimed, "you scared me!!!"   
  
"Sorry," he laughed.   
  
"So... what was that good idea you have up your sleeve?" she murmured, looping her arms around his neck.   
  
"Well, I thought I should give you something for graduation," he said, reaching into the pocket of his robes.   
  
"Ooh! What is it? Wait, Fred, you gave me my present," she said, confused.   
  
"Well, this is a kind of dual present... depending on whether or not you say yes," he opened the box to show a ring.   
  
"Will you, Angel?" he asked hopefully.   
  
"Let's see... does this mean I'd spend every day with your prankster, annoying, freckled, immature... incredibly wonderful person?"  
  
"That would be the idea," he said gallantly.   
  
"Why not? I'd never be bored, that's for sure," she said, trying to keep a straight face.   
  
"Angelina Ghanima Johnson!" he cried in mock outrage.   
  
"Weasley, love," she murmured with a grin. "Angelina Ghanima WEASLEY."  
  
~*~ George~*~   
  
George swung Sephie into the alcove where they first kissed.   
  
"George? Of course... who else? Great game, hon."   
  
"You weren't so bad yourself," he told her, eyes twinkling.   
  
"What do you want? I need to go find my OTHER adoring fans." Sephie batted her eyelashes.   
  
"I wanted to give you something." He removed a box and took a ring on a fine gold chain out. Even Sephie was not a werewolf herself, she was born with an inbred dislike for the element silver.   
  
"It's beautiful. What is it?" she asked, taking it carefully.   
  
"A wizard promise ring. Kind of like... reassurance that I'll come back for you when you're ready."  
  
Sephie grinned. She knew what George wasn't saying, but wanted him to say it. "Annnnddddd?"  
  
"Well, when I put it on your finger, it'll be... like.."  
  
"An engagement ring," she finished.   
  
"Exactly." He waited silently.  
  
"Would you clasp it for me?" she asked quietly, turning around and holding it out to him.  
  
"Of course." He did so and turned her back around to kiss her gently. "Thank you."   
  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs. Weasley relaxed in the Gryffindor Common room. "I've always loved these chairs," she said neutrally, grinned at her youngest son as he intertwined his fingers with Hermione's. "So... you all head out for NYC tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah," George yawned. "I can't wait."   
  
"And little Ginny off to Australia... where is Ginny?"   
  
"Probably off saying goodbye to every stone in the hallways... as if she won't see them next year," scoffed Ron.   
  
~*~  
  
"Master," began Cho, "what do I do..."  
  
"Silence, impudent child! So... the masquerade with Potter is not working... why?"  
  
"He dislikes me, Master..."  
  
"Then we must change our plans for next term. We shall see what happens over the summer. His Muggle relatives will not be too pleased, I imagine..."   
  
They chuckled together as Ginny pulled back again, thanking God no one would be where Voldemort would think they would be THIS summer. 


	17. Australia and NYC

"We're taking a Muggle airoplane?" asked Ron incredulously.   
  
"Yes. Problem?"  
  
"N-no... I've just never been on one," he muttered, avoiding the look his girlfriend was giving him.  
  
"Ron, you're never going to get through life if you're afraid of trying new things!" Hermione glared, hands on her hips.   
  
Ally smiled at Remus. "Sound familiar, Moony?" she asked jestingly.  
  
"Sure does, Foxy," he replied with a smirk, slipping his arm about her shoulders as they listened to their daughter rant.   
  
"Ron, you can't tell me you're afraid of flying. You fly around on a bloody broomstick!"   
  
"Forget I said ANYTHING," he sighed, steering her back toward the kitchen.   
  
The seven going to NYC the next day were staying at the Lupin's. It was a considerably large mansion Remus' father left to him when he was killed. Ginny was already in Australia. The two "adults" had laid down the rules: PDA's were acceptable, but punishable by fire hose if they went beyond innocent. That gave them plenty of leeway with Ally and Remus.   
  
"Are they fighting again?" asked Harry with a grin.  
  
"Of course," Remus answered with his own grin. "Do they ever stop?"   
  
"Probably not," said Draco, sticking his head in the kitchen. "The only time I can remember is when I... well, anyway, Ron tried to shoot a curse at me and ended up burping slugs." He had the grace to look embarrassed.  
  
"I remember that," said George from his position as Sephie's chair. "His wand was quite faulty that year."  
  
"Wonder why?" asked Lexi sarcastically as she settled on the sofa upside down.  
  
"So... can you believe Fred and Angelina are getting married?" Hermione said, brisky walking in from the kitchen. Ron followed, a small grin on his face.   
  
"Looks like they made up," Ally whispered in Remus' ear.   
  
"Yup... just like we used to," he answered in the same tone, looking approvingly at his daughters. The Weasleys were great kids; he couldn't think of any better for his girls.   
  
"Yes!" chorused Ron, George, Harry, and Draco.   
  
"Oh, then I'm out of the loop," Sephie declared.   
  
"Well, you're one step ahead of me, then," Hermione sighed. "I didn't even know there WAS one." Their feigned act of innocence fooled no one. Lexi scooped up a pillow and chucked it at Sephie's face.   
  
"Not my face!" she squealed jumping off of George and using him as a human shield.   
  
Hermione jumped up on the chair next to Lexi and looked down at her sister condescendingly. "You have no shame!"  
  
"Ouch! That hurt! You know what.... ' Come down here so I can look at you while I'm killing you! On second thought, stay there! The Hydra's less ugly!'"  
  
Herm adopted an insulted expression. "'My brow's not low! Destroy him, Hedera! Kill him a million times over!'"   
  
Sephie gasped and put a hand to her forehead dramatically. "You drew blood, right there on my face. But most of all, you almost killed Yoko,'" points at the others, "with your foolhardy entrance!'"  
  
Then, in high, squeaky voices, they finished, "And for that, YOU MUST DDIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Then they collapsed into laughter.  
  
~*~ Note: From "Come down here.... YOU MUST DIE!", the dialogue is from Cat and Caitlen's "The Bob Files." But we say it all the time, therefore it went in. ~*~  
  
  
  
~*~ Meanwhile~*~  
  
Ginny glanced around, shaking off the slightly nauseating effects of the PortKey. She was in her aunt's living room. Aunt Rachel, Uncle Robert, and Dariane were all there, waiting for her.   
  
"Ginny!"   
  
Dari appraised her lightly. "Still sporting the five year old hairstyle, cuz?" she asked playfully, tugging on a curly pigtail.   
  
"Still sporting those nerd specs?" she retorted, gesturing to the frames.   
  
"Hey, I heard these are the exact glasses Harry Potter himself wears!" she defended smugly.   
  
Ginny laughed. "Close, but no cigar, Dar," she giggled.   
  
"How... ohmygod, I forgot! He's Ron's best friend, isn't he?!"   
  
Ginny sighed and readied herself for the barrage of questions.  
  
~*~  
  
About three weeks later, Ginny was confident enough in her surroundings to take walks in the morning.  
  
This morning she was feeling daring, and decided to stray off the path for a little bit. Little did she know she was headed into a sea of bramble bushes. Suddenly her curls were firmly ensnared in them. The more she pulled, the more tangled they became.   
  
"Oh, SLYTHERIN!" she cursed, trying to turn her head enough to see. Impossible.   
  
"Hold still," said a calm Australian voice. A BOY'S voice. Ginny obediently stopped. The boy, behind her, seemed to be whispering to the branch. She felt his hand on the caught piece and suddenly she was free. She turned around.   
  
"Thank you," she told him. The boy was CUTE. Black hair, dark enough to almost look blue in some light, a tank top with an open button down short sleeved shirt over, and jeans. His eyes were ash gray, and they looked at her like they could see her soul. Which wasn't a bad thing, either.  
  
"No problem," he responded lightly. Then they fell silent, just quietly appraising each other until they heard Dari's voice, "Gin?"  
  
"Ginny!" She ran to her cousin's side and glared at the boy. "Walters, what did you do to her?"   
  
"I didn't DO anything," he growled back.   
  
"Dari... I got stuck in the bramble..." Ginny began helplessly.   
  
"Come on, Ginny, breakfast started ten minutes ago," Dari stated firmly, grabbing her cousin's arm in a brusing grip and hauling her away.   
  
Ginny shot a sorrowful look over her shoulder at the boy, whose gray eyes were stormy now as he disappeared into the brush.   
  
"Ginny. Ginny, listen to me!" Ginny started and looked at her fuming cousin. "I want you to stay away from Jeremy Walters. He's... well, let's just say he's not the sort we should associate with."   
  
"But... he seemed perfectly nice to me," she protested.   
  
"He's... he's not human," she hissed under her breath at Ginny.   
  
Ginny understood in a flash of common sense. "You mean he's a werewolf."  
  
"Shhhh! Yes, exactly. So stay away from him."   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled away to enter the house.   
  
  
~*~   
  
Around 3:00, Ginny got bored. Dari was out with her boyfriend Barry, god knew where doing god knew what. Ginny decided she would try to find Jeremy to apologize for Dari.   
  
  
"Jeremy?"   
  
He stiffened from his spot in the shade. ~What does SHE want?~ he thought contempuously, from habit.   
  
"Jeremy? It's me, Ginny... Ginny Weasley," she said to the empty air, knowing he was hiding from her. "Listen... I'm sorry about Dari. She's, well... let's just say she's a bitch and leave it at that, shall we? You'd probably know better than I would, though." She paused thoughtfully. "She told me about your lycanthropacy, too. I don't care.... I mean, it doesn't bother me. My brothers' girlfriends' father is one, too, and he's really nice." By this point, Ginny was seated in a flower bed, idly picking daisies.   
  
Jeremy sat listening to her. The honesty radiating off of her was amazing. He began to reconsider his first assessment of this girl. Blood ties meant nothing, usually. Just because her cousin was a bitch...  
  
  
Suddenly Jeremy looked around. The sun was setting slowly, and he realized the awful truth... tonight was a full moon. Although he was still undecided about the Weasley girl, he knew he couldn't risk biting her.   
  
"Ginny," he hissed. Her head shot up.  
  
"Jeremy?"   
  
"You have to leave," he said urgently, standing to face her, but not looking at her.   
  
"Wh-" Then her face dawned with realization. She pulled her wand. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked quietly.   
  
His eyes flew to hers. All he saw was sincerity. "Y-you can use chains to bind me up," he managed. No one had ever asked him that before.   
  
Ginny bit her lip and pointed her wand at him. "Bindus Ferrum Elasticus," she whispered. Jeremy's arms and legs snapped together and Ginny quickly conjured a cushion as he hit the ground, bound.  
  
"Thanks," he croaked.   
  
"You're welcome. Anything else I can do?   
"Yes. Leave." She recoiled at his words, and he hurriedly corrected himself as he realized how the had sounded.   
  
"No! It's just..."   
  
"Oh," she said quietly. "Right.I'll... I'll see you later." She went to go, but turned back for a moment. He looked so... alone. She hurried back and placed a motherly type of his on his forehead, then ran for the clearing.   
  
His eyes wide, he tried to comprehend what had just happened... but the fogging of his brain that came with the pain of the Change made THAT an impossibility.  
  
~*~ NYC ~*~   
  
"I can't believe we're in New York! I've always wanted to come here...."  
  
Sephie grabbed her sister's arm. "Herm, stop gawking, you look like a tourist," she hissed.   
  
"I AM a tourist," she exclaimed.   
  
"SHHH! Not so loud, will ya? You don't have to ADVERTISE that!"  
  
"Janellle!" screamed Lexi in delight as she spotted her mentor and dragged her husband over by the robes.   
  
"Ahh!!! My girls!" she grinned, catching each by the arm. They embraced happily while Ron, Harry, and Hermione exchanged glances. THIS was SNAPE'S sister?  
  
Janelle noticed their expressions and grinned. "Not much like Severus, am I? Well, our parents named us well, that's for sure. Now, if I'm any judge, you'd be Sephie's sister Hermione, you'd be her boyfriend Ron, and you'd be James' and Lily's son, Harry."   
  
"You knew my parents?" Stupid question, he realized. She was Snape's sister... of course she did.   
  
"Oh, yes. They quite doted upon you... showed you off to everyone, they did. Me the most, considering Ella and I lived right next door... ahh, here we are!" she said cheerfully. She motioned to a house that surpassed the Malfoy mansion, that's for sure... for what the Malfoys had in ostentatiousness, Janelle's home had in warmth and cheer. A girl stood on the front stairs, waving happily. Her red hair swung behind her, and her blue eyes sparked behind half moon glasses much like Dumbledore's.   
  
"New arrival, Janelle?" asked Sephie quietly.   
  
"No; Ella Jordan's daughter, Mariah. She'll be staying with us, too. Gently, though... she's not used to people her own age... home schooled, you know."  
  
"Jordan? Any relation to Lee, George?" asked Hermione smartly.   
  
"Yeah... she looks really familiar... Lee's dad is Irish, so she could be..." He trailed off as the girl caught sight of him and grinned wider.   
  
"'Lo, George Weasley," she called.   
  
At his blank expression, she laughed and said, "I'm surprised you don't remember me; you and Fred and Lee were so busy putting Whizzbees in my shoes...."  
  
George smacked a hand to his forehead. "Of COURSE! Now I remember! Lee's cousin!"  
  
She smiled. "Got it in one."   
  
Sephie was eyeing the girl suspiciously now, but Lexi had no such inhibitions.   
  
"My name's Lexi." She smirked at Draco. "Lexi Malfoy."   
  
He gave her a Look back, raising an eyebrow at Janelle.   
  
"Oh, god, Draco, she knows," Lexi said with exasperation.  
  
Janelle laughed. "How about we all go inside.... Ally and Remus Apparated your stuff here."  
  
"I thought transcontinental Apparation was forbidden in the International Wizard Convention of 1264," said Hermione, puzzled.   
  
"It was," Janelle nodded. "But only for PEOPLE. There's no rule against TCA for OBJECTS."   
  
"You people find loopholes in everything," Hermione grumbled. Ron put an arm around her shoulders.   
  
"WE find loopholes?" he asked pointedly. She blushed.   
  
  
"Introductions, please," Janelle said. "I'll start. I'm Janelle Snape, unfortunate relation to the aforementioned Potions Master."  
  
"Harry Potter, 15."  
  
"Hermione Lupin, 15, dating Ron."  
  
"Ron Weasley, 15, dating Hermione."   
  
"Lexi Malfoy, 16; married to him."  
  
"Draco Malfoy, 16.... but older than her."  
  
"Go to hell, Malfoy."  
  
"After you, MRS. Malfoy."  
  
"Both of you shove it. Persephone Lupin, twin, 15, dating George."  
  
"George Weasley, 18, dating Sephie."  
  
"Mariah Jordan, 15, dating no one, married to no one!"  
  
They all laughed and followed Janelle up to their rooms.   
  
~*~ Australia ~*~  
  
Ginny woke early the next morning, overcome by a nagging worry that she couldn't... quite...   
  
"JEREMY!" she gasped, throwing back her covers and shivering in the cool morning air. She shoved her feet into her boots and ran outside in her shorts and tee shirt. 


	18. Werewolves, fights, and bathing suits

Ginny hurried down the path, biting her lip in worry. She remembered seeing Hermione and Sephie helping their mother support Remus into Hogwarts after a particularly bad night. She had no idea what constituted a bad or good night, but...   
  
She stifled a scream as she saw Jeremy. He was practically unconscious, bleeding in a million places. ~I guess this would be a bad night,~ she thought sourly, pulling her wand. She knelt next to him.   
  
"Jeremy?"   
  
He moaned quietly and tried to move.   
  
"No! Don't move!" she barked. He stopped. She laid her wand against several of the worst cuts, murmuring healing spells as she sealed the vessels and then worked on his skin. She watched with satisfaction as his skin turned back to its normal color. His eyes flew open.   
  
"What the hell-" He froze as he saw Ginny, wand still extended over his left shoulder.   
  
"What are YOU doing here?" he asked grouchily. Ginny flipped her hair over her shoulder, insulted.   
  
"I just saved your life, you prat!" she snarled, rising to her feet to effectively stalk away. She didn't even see Jeremy move until his hand was on her shoulder, turning her around.   
  
"G-Ginny... I'm sorry. I mean, I'm not used to people... HELPING me."  
  
She smiled softly. "Get used to it."   
  
He blinked. "Huh?"   
  
She rolled her eyes. "Sooner or later you would have found SOMEONE who wasn't as prejudiced as 95% of the wizarding world... you're just lucky it was sooner, Walters." She placed her hands on her hips. "You could have died last night."   
  
He bit back the obvious retort and nodded. "Thank you," he answered clearly, looking her square in the eye.  
  
  
~*~ NYC ~*~  
  
Mariah came downstairs, yawning. She had spent the night in Hermione's room, learning about everyone. For someone so obviously engulfed in books, she was a very good judge of character, and had an excellent memory... unfortunately for Ron, of course.   
  
~That boy is going to have problems if he keeps acting up, because Hermione has so much dirt on him it's not even funny,~ she thought, halting at the bottom of the stairs in surprise. Though it was only 5:30 in the morning, Harry Potter was seated at the table with Janelle, eating toast and eggs.   
  
"Good morning, Mariah," Harry said cheerfully, noticing her.  
  
"G'Morning, Harry... Janelle," she nodded.   
  
"Morning, Mariah, dear... eggs?"   
  
"Overeasy, please," she laughed as she sat herself across from Harry. The plate in front of her was suddenly filled with eggs overeasy with a side of hash browns and toast.   
  
"Thank you," she said, immediately digging in.   
  
"Sleep well?" Janelle asked her.  
  
She nodded vigorously, swallowing before saying, "Oh, wonderful, thanks." Then she muttered, "After I WENT to sleep, that is."   
  
Harry must have heard her, because he was currently muffling a laugh in his napkin.   
  
"So... what are your plans for the day?" Janelle asked them.   
  
"Nothing," they both answered simultaniously.   
  
Janelle laughed as they looked at each other in surprise. "I have a marvelous idea! I think you two should take the bus into the city."   
  
"Manhattan?" Harry's interest perked up.   
  
"Of course. Mariah's been there; she can show you around.... besides, you two seem the most placid of this bunch... not that that's saying much... so I think it'd be good for you to be out of the house while the rest of them are settling in."  
  
"I think it's a great idea!" said Harry, surprising Mariah. She had thought he would prefer to hang out with his friends.   
  
"Mariah?"   
  
"Sure!" she managed, going back to her food.   
  
  
~*~   
  
They climbed on the bus in full wizard regalia; Janelle explained to them the reason for lax security.   
  
"Please," she said, rolling her eyes. "Like Manhattan's not already full of weirdly dressed people. No one will even NOTICE, much less care."  
  
~*~ Australia ~*~  
  
Ginny had been meeting Jeremy secretly for about two weeks now. The two talked... a lot. He told her about his lycanthropy, and she told him about being the youngest sibling of a family of nine, with six brothers. He teased her about being a Brit, and she teased him about being an Aussie.   
  
"Jeremy," she asked one day, "would you go to school... if you could?"   
  
"Yes," he answered distantly. "I think I would love it. Why?" he asked suspiciously.   
  
"Oh," she shrugged, "Just asking."   
  
He knew that look by now... that look that said she was planning something.   
  
"Gin..."   
  
"Sorry, Jeremy. Stray thoughts," she said. Suddenly she heard footsteps. Apparently Jeremy heard them, too.   
  
"Ginny!"   
  
There stood Dari with her boyfriend, Barry.   
  
"What did I tell you?" she yelled furiously. Jeremy placed himself slightly in front of Ginny, although he knew she was quite capable of taking care of herself.   
  
"I don't CARE!" she screamed back. "I DON'T!"  
  
"Well, I DO! HOW DO YOU THINK IT MAKES ME LOOK, HAVING MY SLUT COUSIN WHORING WITH A WEREWOLF?"  
  
"I wonder how long you would stay in Uncle Robert's house if he found out you had an ABORTION? Who's the slut now, Dari?"   
  
"You bitch," growled Barry, stepping towards her. Jeremy started forward, but Ginny caught him by the shirt.   
  
"Oh, no. This is MY pleasure," she said calmly, though he saw her eyes snapping.   
  
"Bring it, bitch," she laughed as Barry threw an infuriated punch she easily ducked.   
  
She let loose with a well placed toe kick. Harder and she would have disembowled him, but she wasn't a murderer. She simply knocked the wind out of him, but he got in one shot before he went down, splitting her lip.   
  
Dari screamed and ran to her boyfriend's side as he groaned in pain. Jeremy quickly took Ginny's hand and took her to the clearing where they had first met.   
  
"You ok?" he asked gently as he ripped the bottom portion of his shirt off and dabbed her lip with it.   
  
"Never better," she grinned... she didn't feel the pain. Living with six brothers made a girl tough.   
  
"I'm sorry... about what they said to you," he said awkwardly.   
  
"And I'm sorry for Dari. Again. But... you know what?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"I wish... that I had been..." She didn't finish, ~... your girlfriend, so I could have been damn proud of it...~ but simply let the tears gather behind her eyelids.  
  
He used two fingers to lift her chin. "Ginny."  
  
She refused to look at him. He sighed and lowered his lips to hers in a gentle kiss... considering her lips was still busted.   
  
Her eyes flew open, then fluttered shut. They kissed for another minute, then he let her go.   
  
"I'm sor-"   
  
She held up a hand, eyes twinkling. "Don't finish that sentence unless you mean it."  
  
He couldn't bring himself to say it.   
  
"Good," she smiled... then leaned in to kiss him again.   
  
~*~ NYC ~*~   
  
Harry and Mariah walked back from the bus stop slowly, dicussing their day. As they drew closer to the house, they heard George shout, "Are you girls READY YET?!"   
  
"George, if you call us one more time, I'll drop a flippin DUNGBOMB on your head!" Sephie bellowed back, annoyed.   
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked curiously of Janelle.   
  
"They're waiting for the girls... to go swimming," she explained.   
  
Harry started to laugh.   
  
Janelle nodded. "I'm waiting patiently... I've got glasses of cold water. If that fails, I've always got the hose."  
  
"What are you two on about?" Mariah asked.   
  
"They're wizards, Mari. The guys almost passed out when the girls wore shorts here. They're gonna have coronaries when they see them in bathing suits.," he explained.   
  
She started to giggle... then rightout laugh as the girls came downstairs with towels wrapped about them.   
  
"Ready?" asked Lexi.   
  
"Yup," said Draco, taking her hand.   
  
They went outside ( without Mariah and Harry, who were changing )... and the guys' jaws dropped as the girls laid out their towels and made ready to get in.   
  
Lexi was in a purple tankini whose top didn't exactly reach the waist of the bottoms.   
Hermione was in a one piece blue swimsuit with a low back and a low front to match.   
Sephie was in a bikini top with board shorts over the bottoms, both green.   
  
Janelle laughed as George quickly jumped in... then yelled as he realized what Janelle had done (dump ice cubes in that morning)  
  
"Geez! It's freezing!" he yelped.   
  
"Serves you right, Weasley!" laughed Sephie, dipping her foot in.   
  
"Oh, it's not THAT cold, you wimp!" she started... though her sister saw she was lying through her teeth.   
  
~*~ Australia ~*~   
  
Ginny lingered by Jeremy, loath to go back to her aunt's.   
  
"Ginny, you have to go," he said unconvincingly.   
  
"I know," she said, sniffling,. "But... God knows WHAT Dari told them. After I beat up her boyfriend, I can almost bet they're sending me home...." she let out a sob.   
  
Jeremy quickly put his arms around her, his own voice choked. "And if they do, I'll write you every single day," he said firmly. They kissed one last time, and then he let Ginny go into the fading light. 


	19. Dreams are important in this story

Ginny sat at her desk back at home, gnawing on a sugar quill as she thought about what to write next. She scribbled a few more sentences and sealed it, extending the letter to her new owl, Aussie.   
  
"Here, Aussie. Go take this to Professor Dumbledore," she smiled. The owl rubbed her head against Ginny's hand before snatching the letter and fluttering away.   
  
~*~ Dumbledore's Summer Spot (Location Unknown) ~*~  
  
Dumbledore sighed as he sipped his drink. He hated summer. He worried too much about his students over the summer lately. It was better when they were all under one roof and his protection. He heard a hoot from above him, and extended a hand to allow a black and tan owl to alight on his fist.  
  
"Aren't you a beauty," he said softly, running his hand down her crest as she dropped the letter in his lap. "Thank you," he told the owl, before looking at the envelope.   
  
"Ah, Miss Ginny," he said cheerfully, ripping open the envelope.   
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I have a favor to ask you. Over the summer, I was in Australia...  
  
~Was?~ Dumbledore thought frantically, reading faster.   
  
... but I got sent home due to an incident with Jeremy Walters.  
  
~Oh, thank Merlin, she found the Walters boy!~  
  
He's an Australian werewolf who is totally ostracized from everything. This is where my favor comes in. Please, please, please, Professor Dumbledore, sir, can Jeremy come to Hogwarts with us? He can't go to school in Australia, but he told me he wants to. I know you made an exception for Remus Lupin, and I also know that you are probably the only person in the world that would do this, or even consider it.   
  
Very Sincerely,   
Virginia Weasley  
(Ginny)  
  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Ginny,   
  
I shall consider this very carefully... I think that it's high time we brought students from other parts of the world to Hogwarts for good, not just for a time.   
  
On a more somber note, I want you to pack your bags and go to stay with your brothers in NYC, just to be safe. I know what happened in Australia from your mother, and I don't blame you, but I do need you out of the country.   
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore   
  
  
~*~Dream Sequence~*~  
  
  
  
Mariah watched as a 10 years older Harry, yawning widely, made his way down into a kitchen. A woman stood at the stove....   
  
~That's me!~ Mariah realized. Harry put his arms around 'her' and kissed her cheek.   
  
"Morning, love," he whispered in her ear.   
  
"Morning, Harry," she answered, turning in his arms to kiss him fully... Mariah saw the flash of a wedding ring.   
  
~We're MARRIED?~ she had time to think, before the scene changed slightly. The room grew darker, that was all... but when Harry and 'she' separated, they weren't them anymore.   
  
"James, I have to go check on Harry," the woman insisted, shoving weakly at the man's arms.   
  
~James? Harry?~  
  
"Aw... come on, Lil, he'll stay for two more-" They were interrupted by a wail. Lily smirked at James.   
  
"You were saying?" she asked.  
  
"... minutes, but we better go check on him now," James finished triumphantly.   
  
Mariah followed the couple up the stairs softly. They went into a small room off of what was obviously their bedroom. She watched in fascination as Lily leaned into the crib and came up cradling a 1 year old Harry. The baby's eyes seemed slightly unfocused, as if he couldn't see correctly.   
  
"James, Harry's going to need glasses," Lily sighed, cradling her son.  
  
James ruffled his son's unruly hair. "Just like his father."   
  
"God help m-" They froze as they heard a noise. "What was that?"   
  
"I'll go check," James said quickly, drawing his wand.  
  
Mariah gave a start as she saw a ghost of the Harry she knew standing across the room from her. He had apparently noticed her earlier, for he gave her a nod of acknowledgment and continued to watch with haunted eyes. Everyone in the wizarding world knew about the events that were about to happen.   
  
Sure enough, Lily put Harry back down with a kiss on the forehead and a whispered verse that Harry hadn't heard, but that Mariah was close enough to catch.   
  
"My love for you, it grows with death  
For true love never goes.   
And all the love I have will now  
Protect you from your foes."  
  
Mariah closed her eyes. Her suspicions were confirmed; that was the spell that made Harry the boy who lived. Amores Protectoras.  
  
The familiar sounds downstairs, consistent with the story; James hitting the floor, Lily guarding the staircase like a lioness... her pleading with Voldemort for her baby's life...something else... a roar? Then a scream and a thud. James screaming his wife's name hoarsely, and Voldemort's cruel, "Avara Kedvara..."   
  
Then he stalked up the stairs.... a handsome man that looked a lot like James Potter. Covered in a black cloak with dark green lining, and with a snake on his arm.   
  
"Ah... young Harry..." he hissed. The baby gurgled, waving his arms slightly.   
  
Mariah moved with ghostlike stealth to stand next to Harry, who was watching intently with tear bright eyes. The dream had never gone this far before. She reached out, and was surprised when she could actually take his hand. He squeezed it hard, watching, unable to turn his face.   
  
"Quite a shame that you are the Heir of Gryffindor... your power could have been strong next to mine... ah, well... such is the irony of chance. Farewell, young Potter."   
  
He placed his wand right between Harry's eyes, where Lily had kissed her son's forehead moments before. There was a flash of green, and a scream as the spell backfired. The green light shot everywhere, weakening the house. As the house fell to bits around them and Voldemort disintegrated, they were thrown unceremoniously out of the dream .... as if it had gone farther than it should have.   
  
Harry and Mariah sat up in their prospective beds, gasping. Then in one movement, they were out of their beds and racing toward each other.   
  
~*~  
  
Lily Potter watched with a fond smile from Heaven as her son and his true love raced toward each other. Not that they knew that... yet... Her husband James wrapped his arm around her.   
  
"Harry's become so strong..." she whispered.  
  
"I know, Lil... he's all we could have asked for.. and more..."   
  
Lily sniffed away a tear. "I send him extensions over that damn dream Voldemort keeps sending him.... so he knows the truth. Mariah got one, tonight, too."  
  
James frowned. "Pushing, pushing..."  
  
"Oh, ple-"  
  
Suddenly, with a *pop,* a new arrival reached Heaven.   
  
"Ella?!"   
  
The woman turned. "Lily? James? So, I AM dead...."  
  
"Yes, you are dead. Death Eaters?"   
  
"Those bastards.. they wanted to know where my daughter was." She snorted belligerently. "Yeah, right, like I'm going to tell them ANYTHING."   
  
"Well, come and watch Harry with us... I'm sure YOU'LL find it interesting..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry!"   
  
"Mariah!"   
  
They both stopped. "Did you....were you..."   
  
They stopped again and laughed. "You first," Mariah said.  
  
"Were you in my dream?"   
  
"Yes. Do you have that dream often?"   
  
"Sometimes... only the middle. The end and the ..." he blushed, "... beginning were new."   
  
He was shocked to find a minute later that Mariah had thrown her arms around him, crying.   
  
"Oh, Harry, I feel so BAD for you! Having to witness that over and over...."   
  
He patted her back awkwardly.... then gently kissed her forehead. Her eyes rose to his, and they exchanged one simple, sweet first kiss before both blushed furiously and said good night. 


	20. Did anyone catch the significance of Ell...

Harry awoke early the next morning to a scream and pounding footsteps. He was up in a flash and got to his door in time to see Mariah fly around the corner, tears streaming down her face. She smashed right into him and they both fell, Harry first. If he wasn't so worried about Mariah, he would have felt his head slam into the floor. As it was, he didn't feel anything but Mariah's sobs as she clung to him.   
  
"Mari? Mariah... tell me what happened," he said, forcing her to meet his gaze.   
  
"Th-that BASTARD!"   
  
Surprised at this outburst, he didn't have to wait long before she finished, "He killed my mother..."   
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh.... it's ok..."   
  
She was shaking her head. "No... it's not..."  
  
She cried on his shoulder for a few minutes, then dried her tears and gave him a bitter smile. "Well, Harry... now we've both been orphaned by Voldemort."  
  
With shaky steps, she made her way to her room and softly closed the door. Harry found next to him and letter and a newspaper clipping.   
  
"Aurors found dead after attack on French Ministry"  
  
"Tuesday morning dawned on a dismal and horrifying scene at the French Ministry in Paris, where five Aurors were found dead, apparently after holding off an attack of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. Among the dead was France's Ella Jordan, the Head Auror of the French branch... she leaves behind a daughter, whose whereabouts are unknown."   
  
Harry stared at the clipping for a moment, then slowly made his way down the stairs to talk with Janelle.   
  
  
~*~  
  
After two weeks Mariah finally became a shadow of her cheerful self. She was still withdrawn, but associated with her friends with a show of enthusiasm.  
  
"Hey!" Lexi's hand slamming down on the table made Sephie jump.   
  
"Jeez! Give a girl a coronary and be done with it!"   
  
"I have an idea!"   
  
"Praise God!"   
  
"Mariah has been feeling down lately..."  
  
"Oh, bleeding hearts of the world UNITE." Oh, Sephie was in rare form today.  
  
"I think we should go clubbing."   
  
"I- huh?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"That is a GREAT idea.... uh-oh. Two problems."  
  
"What?" Lexi asked.   
  
"One: The boys."  
  
Lexi waved her hand dismissively. "Aw, they aren't a problem."  
  
"Fine then: My sister."   
  
Lexi bit her lip. "Now THAT'S a problem. How in hell are we going to get her to agree to go clubbing?"  
  
"This will take ingenuity and courage..."  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Sephie's voice turned plaintively sweet. "Can you come up here and help me with something, please?"   
  
"Sure, Seph."   
  
Hermione climbed the stairs and walked into Sephie's room.   
  
The only thing she saw was Mariah tied to a chair.   
  
"What the..." She was immediately ambushed by her sister, Ginny, and Lexi.  
  
The result: Hermione tied to a chair with duct tape, glaring at her friends as they laughed at her.   
  
"Now, Herm, we want you to go clubbing with us. Ah! Don't say no, yet..." Hermione was furiously shaking her head, "because I think we have some pictures here that might change your mind..."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as Sephie waved a picture of her and Ron arduously making out during the go-away party the Weasleys had thrown. "MMMPPHHHHHH!"  
  
"What was that?" Lexi asked.   
  
Mariah grinned. "I believe it was somewhere along the lines of, "You BITCHES! Where did you get those?!"  
  
"Ah, never question ability... just question motives. Now, either you go clubbing with us, or these go express owl to Mrs. Weasley and Mum."   
  
Hermione glowered, but agreed to their request.   
  
For an hour they primped, crimped, curled, and fussed magically until they were turned out to their satisfaction.   
  
"Ok, Ginny, you know what to do?" asked Lexi.   
  
Ginny fastened the terrycloth robe high around her neck. "Gotcha, chief!"   
  
"Gook luck, soldier!" They saluted each other, and Ginny was off.  
  
They heard sounds downstairs... voices... a slamming door, followed by the click of a lock... then the pounding and yelling of the boys. Ginny returned, cheeks flushed.   
  
"Mission accomplished!"   
  
~*~   
  
"GINNY!" The boys yelled and pounded with all their might, but it was no use. They were effectively locked in the room.   
  
"Now why would she do that?" wondered Harry aloud. Ron gulped as he looked out the window.  
  
"Call it a wild guess, but..." he pointed to the girls, all in skimpy clothing, piling into Lexi's convertible.   
  
"Whoa!" They all watched as the girls waved and started to drive away.   
  
Ron cursed; Hermione looked VERY upset to be in that car... and in those CLOTHES.  
  
Harry, looking amused, started whistling the Dwarf theme from Snow white, while George and Draco made up "suitable" words.  
  
"Hi hoe, hi hoe,   
it's off to work they go,  
That itty bitty dress   
puts guys to the test  
Hi hoe, hi hoe   
  
Hi hoe hi hoe,   
It's off to work they go  
without ten bucks   
a guy's outta luc-"  
  
They were interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. In his fury, Ron had put his fist right through it.  
  
"Christ, Ron!" Draco yelped, surprised, as Ron started to haul himself out of the window.   
  
"Care to tell me what you're doing, little bro?" asked George carefully.   
  
"Going after my girlfriend," he muttered as he dropped to the grass outside.   
  
A/N: I thought I'd get this out before I have the other Angels down my throat (they know where I sleep)  
~Maggie 


	21. Damn, this is getting long

"Hermione, we have a problem," hissed Ginny as she bumped into the girl on the dance floor. After an hour, Hermione was FINALLY beginning to loosen up.   
  
"What?"   
  
Ginny gave her chin a jerk toward the door, where Ron, George, Harry, and Draco were talking to a burly bouncer.   
  
"Ah. Ron looks pissed off," Hermione grinned. He looked their way, and she saw the dawn of recognition. "We've been spotted."   
  
Ron was currently fighting his way through the crowd to them. Ginny turned and hightailed it. Hermione, on the other hand, was looking forward to it.   
  
"Hello, Ron. Come to dance?"   
  
He gaped at her. Not only at her words, but just at her in general. He had only caught a glimpse of her in the car. Her short skirt, neck tie top, pumps, and makeup were VERY UN- Hermione.   
  
"H-Herm..."  
  
She snagged his hand. "Come on, I want to dance. And, since you're here..."  
  
Ron was too dazed to protest.   
  
~*~   
  
"Think they'll find us?" Lexi hissed to Sephie as their boys wove through the crowd, scanning with their eyes for the girls.   
  
"Nope," Sephie said. A horrible thought wormed into her mind as she saw George talking to a pretty 19 year old girl, but she pushed it away to think about later.   
  
~Lexxxxxxxxxxiiii....~  
  
"Damn it."   
  
"What?" Sephie asked, grateful for the distraction.  
  
"Draco is searching via mind pattern. It will only be a matter of time... he's gotten good at this. You better split."  
  
"Gone," Sephie said, and evaporated into the crowd.   
  
Lexi held out for as long as she could, but Draco found her.   
  
"My, Mrs. Malfoy, you're looking.... different... tonight," he smirked, eyes raking over her form.   
  
"My, Mr. Malfoy, you're sounding.... cynical... tonight," she countered, smiling evilly. "Come to be my date?"   
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't invited." Turning in mock disinterest, he sniffed, "I'll just find someone else to-"   
  
"Don't you dare, Draco Malfoy," Lexi hissed, grabbing his wrist. She smiled playfully as she wound her arms around his neck. "Don't you want to stay?"  
  
Hands comfortably on her hips, he smiled down at his wife. "Of course I do. You should dress like that more often."  
  
"In your dreams." She grimaced as pain shot through her foot from her shoe. "And in my nightmares."   
  
~*~  
  
Harry stood in one spot, searching for Mariah. Little did he know she was standing behind him, smiling as his head turned from side to side.   
  
"Behind is a direction, too, Mr. Potter."   
  
He spun around. "Good evening, Mariah." He made his voice sound stiff, but she heard the laughter threatening to bubble up.   
  
Without asking, he took her hand and led her out to the floor. After a minute, he said, low enough to be heard under the music, "I'm glad to see you looking so happy, Mariah."  
  
She smiled. "What else could I want? Good music, a cute guy to dance with, loads of people, lots of friends... it's time for me to move on, Harry."   
  
"I'm glad. So... I'm cute now, huh?"   
  
She grinned. "Oui."  
  
He grimaced. "French. You speak it?"   
  
"Living in France does that to you."   
  
"Ah. Right. I'd forgotten."   
"Nice." They danced for another minute.   
  
"Mariah..." They both stopped dancing, standing in the press of bodies. He stooped his head and kissed her.   
  
They both pulled away at the same time. "No. This isn't fair to either of us, Harry," said Mariah. "We don't know WHAT is going on with me. Even with my mother alive, we wouldn't have seen each other after this summer. Now, with her gone, I don't know WHERE I'll be. I don't want to do that to you."  
  
"But what if I want it to be done to me? Mariah..."  
  
"Harry, this is hardly a conversation to be held here, of all places."  
  
"Fine. When we get home, then, we are discussing this."  
  
~*~  
  
Sephie watched as George nodded and said good bye to the girl.   
  
~Uh-oh, Sephie girl, this is a problem.~ She had never thought about this side of their promise to each other before. Was she tying George down, holding him back due to a promise made to her? One that, on his honor, he couldn't go back on?  
  
Damn it.   
  
~*~*~  
  
When they finally went home, the different couples had many things to discuss. So, they went off on their own.   
  
Harry and Mariah headed up to the park.   
  
Draco and Lexi went to go see a movie.   
  
Ginny decided to go up to her room and write a letter to Jeremy.  
  
George and Sephie sat on the porch.   
  
Which left Hermione and Ron in the living room. They were already quite comfortable together, so they sat on the couch and watched Muggle HBO, Hermione hissing the story line to Ron as he watched, mesmerized.   
  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Mariah sat down on the bench by the lake, silent for a few minutes. Finally, Harry reached over and took Mariah's hand.   
  
"Mariah...."  
  
"Harry, this is crazy," she murmured, not really meaning it.   
  
"I don't think so."  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Mariah, please. I want you to be my girlfriend." She stared at him.   
  
"Harry?!"  
  
"I do. I really do. Mariah, you're... I don't know. We just... fit, you know?"  
  
She did know.   
  
"Mariah, I...." Harry took a deep breath.   
  
"I love you," she murmured to him before he could do it. He stopped, stunned.   
  
"That's.... that's the first time anyone has said that to me," he said in slight wonder. Mariah felt her throat choke up and she threw her arms around him.   
  
"Ok, Harry. I'll be your girlfriend."   
  
~*~   
  
"Lexi?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"You ok? You seem... out of it."  
  
"I'm fine, Draco. I'm thinking... what's going on back home? We're having so much fun..."  
  
She trailed off as he gave her hand a squeeze. "Lex, don't worry. I'm sure everything's fine, or we would have heard by now."  
  
"I wonder...."   
  
"Wonder what, Lexi?"  
  
"How your parents took it when they found out you were gone."  
  
"They probably raged... and my guess would be they'll be at the school September 1st to get me."  
  
"Over my dead body!"   
  
"I hardly think that would be necessary, Alexia Malfoy."   
  
"There you go again. Does it give you some sadistic joy to keep calling me that?"  
  
"Yes," he cackled.   
  
~*~  
  
As Ginny sat down to write her letter to Jeremy, she noticed Aussie sitting on her bed with two letters in her talons. The slanted script was Jeremy's.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
It's so weird to write to you... I'm not used to this.   
  
I miss you, you know that?  
  
I would hope you do. Anyway, the picture enclosed is from when you were here. My friend Jeff took it, planning on using it as blackmail... but he admired you so much for beating the crap out of Barry that he decided to give me the pictures instead... He tells me you're a keeper.   
  
I agree with him.   
  
Ginny, I... I want you to be my girlfriend.  
  
God, that's sounds so.... boring.   
  
That's the understatement of the year, though. I REALLY do want to date you. You're just... perfect, I guess...   
  
I know, I know, I can hear you now. 'I'm not perfect, Jeremy....'   
  
I wrote a letter to your mother, too. It's only fair, Gin, that she knows what is going on.   
  
~So that's who the other letter is from... at least it's not a Howler.~   
  
"So... please write back A.S.A.P.  
  
Love,  
Jeremy  
  
Dear Ginny,  
I received a letter from a boy named Jeremy Walters today. I assume that he is the boy you defended in Australia. He told me the whole story... but also wants permission to date you. I know that he's a lycanthrope, but honestly, darling, that doesn't bother me. I talked to your father, and he's ok with it. So, go ahead, dear!   
  
Love,  
Mum.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry awoke on the morning of his birthday to the sound of an owl tapping at his window. He yawned and opened it, seeing the looped script of Albus Dumbledore spelling out Harry in bold green letters on a letter and a package.   
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday, my dear boy. You are 16 today... and I think it is time you knew some of the secrets we have been forced to keep from you.   
  
In the package is something that your mother was wearing the day of her death... which was given to her by your father. That was given to him by his mother at her death, to whom it was given to by your grandfather.... etc, etc. Please open it and return to the letter."  
  
Harry turned to the package and ripped it open. He gasped as he took out a gold amulet with a red center stone... it looked almost new, but he could feel the age vibrating off of it. It was VERY old.   
  
" This is the Amulet of Gryffindor. As you may have already guessed from the sword incident in the Chamber of Secrets, you are the Heir of Gryffindor, as your father was before you. The Amulet was created at the same time... the same day, in fact... as the Amulet of Slytherin... the Amulet in Lexi's possession now. They work on the same principle.   
  
This Amulet is very important, Harry... for many reasons. Unfortunately, those reasons can not be disclosed until the proper time. Keep it safe... and don't be afraid to give your heart away.   
  
Trust in the Amulet.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore." 


	22. First Powers Sephie and George are OVER?

"George, we need to talk."   
  
George looked over at Sephie with a grin that quickly faded from his face. Usually, that sentence meant, 'I wanna snog so make excuses and let's go.'  
  
Not this time. Sephie was biting her lower lip anxiously, and George's heart dropped. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.   
  
He rose and followed her out of the living room, feeling the eyes of their friends and siblings follow their exit.   
  
They reached the porch and Sephie stopped, fingers nervously toying with the necklace and ring around her neck.   
  
"So... what do you want to talk about, Seph?" he asked casually, leaning back against the railing.   
  
"Us."   
  
George's heart fell even more, but he kept his grin.   
  
"What about us?"   
  
"I... I think we should cool it for a while, George."  
  
At this, he stood up straight, staring at her in disbelief. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't this. "WHAT?! Sephie, you don't mean that...."  
  
"Yes, I do. I don't think it's right to cling to each other... while you're out in the world... and I'm stuck at Hogwarts...."  
  
"Oh. So you don't trust me?" he asked quietly, realization dawning in his eyes. "You think I'd cheat on you?"  
  
"No! I just...."  
  
"Or maybe you want freedom to date other guys? Is that it?" Now George was upset. He had practically proposed to her, and now she was throwing it in his face.   
  
"NO! George, this isn't about that, damn it! This is about us being far away from each other, for so long...."   
  
"I thought it would work, Sephie. That we could MAKE it wok. I... I guess I was wrong."   
  
"George, I..." she reached out to him, but he brushed her off.   
  
"Don't touch me."   
  
She was oddly silent before she picked up his hand and, with a snap, ripped the necklace off of her neck. She placed it in his palm and closed his fingers. When she spoke, her voice was cold. "Fine."   
  
She spun on her heel and stormed into the house. He watched her go, silently fuming, deeply hurt. He tightened his hand around the ring for an instant, then conjured an envelope and a quill.   
  
  
~*~  
  
Sephie-  
I guess you're right. This is the way it has to be.   
-George  
  
  
Sephie let a tear slide down her cheek as she gently opened the envelope and slid out the necklace and ring. George was gone. He was back at the Burrow... and she might never see him again.   
  
~*~  
  
George had been gone for fifteen minutes before cursing and stomping came from the general direction of Sephie's room. The strange thing was, she wasn't speaking English....   
  
"Ese hijo deslizadizo de una perra! Lo ha ingannato, quel jackass!Heilige Scheiße, bin ich gehabt worden! Er verdrehte sie herum! Eu não posso acreditar que lançou como aquele! Eu não signifiquei aquele, mas deixo-lheo para fazer aquele... "   
  
Ron looked over at Hermione, who had her hand over her mouth.   
"I didn't know Sephie spoke Spanish.. or Italian.. or German... and is that Portuguese?"   
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, it's Portuguese, but no, Sephie doesn't speak ANY of them.. but I speak Italian and German, and Ginny speaks Spanish, and Mariah knows Portuguese...."   
  
Ron was looking at her oddly as Sephie came down the stairs, still ranting in other languages. Hermione said something to her, but Sephie wasn't listening.   
  
Finally, exasperated, she yelled, "Sephie, quando il hell voi ha imparato l'italiano?!"  
  
Sephie stopped and stared in a daze, saying, "Hermie, what the hell are you talking about? I don't speak Italian!"  
  
"Sephie, you were just cursing George out in numerous languages! Plus, I asked that last question in ITALIAN."   
  
"Herm, you've been into Crookshank's catnip again, haven't you?"  
  
Sephie went to go upstairs.   
  
~I can't believe she doesn't believe me!~ Hermione thought furiously.  
  
Sephie half turned. "You're raving like a lunatic, of COURSE I don't believe you!"   
  
Hermione froze. Ron looked, puzzled. "Herm, did you...?"  
  
"Ron, shh!"   
  
She thought furiously for a moment, ~Sephie, don't act like a baby!~  
  
"I am NOT acting like a baby, Hermione Kaitlin Lupin!" Sephie growled.   
  
"Sephie, Hermione didn't call you a baby," said Ron curiously.   
  
~I'm not speaking out LOUD, Sephie,~ thought Hermione weakly, sinking onto the couch.   
  
"Hu- oh. Oh!" Sephie stopped. "Wow."   
  
"Yeah." Hermione sighed. Ron looked utterly frustrated and went upstairs.   
  
"Sephie, give me your hand." Sephie held out her right. "No, the scar hand."  
  
Sephie gave her an odd look and let Hermione take her left hand in her own left hand.  
  
A small jolt hit them both. Then, with one thought, they thought, ~Ginny...~  
  
~Huh?~  
  
~Ginny, it's us! Herm and Seph!~  
  
~Where?~  
  
~In you head, stupid!~  
  
~Shut up, Sephie... oh my God. This is awesome!~   
  
~We know. We're gonna need to talk.~   
  
~I know. We're going back to England tomorrow. *sigh* It'll have to be tonight.~  
  
~Tonight's full moon,~ reminded Sephie.   
  
~Yeah, so?~  
  
~I've inherited my father's... dislike for the moon,~ she said sourly.  
  
~Oh, suck it up you baby!~  
  
~HERMIONE!~  
  
~What, Gin? You know I'm right.~  
  
~Still...~   
  
~Yeah... breaking this connection, now,~ said Sephie's sulky voice.   
  
She let go of her sister's hand and the connection shattered.   
  
"Let's go find Lexi," Hermione said, standing up.   
  
When they got to the backyard, they saw an amazing sight: Lexi standing there, eyes closed, as Draco floated, Indian style, about five feet off the ground. As they watched, Draco cracked an eye open and said, "Hello, ladies."  
  
Lexi turned. With her concentration broken, Draco fell the few feet to a ground with a yelp. "Can't you WARN me before you do that?"   
  
"So... Lexi... find a new talent?"  
  
Lexi flushed. "More like... rediscovered it," she muttered.  
  
"Oh... real- ow!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "We've found a new - ~one ourselves,~ she finished in Lexi's mind.   
  
"Whoa." 


	23. Psychotic Sixth Year Starts

The first day back at Hogwarts was always an experience. This year was odd for them all... it was the first year without Fred and George, the first year that Draco almost threw a fit because he HAD to sit at the Slytherin table, the first year that Lexi would be starting there with them, the first year that two adult Lupins were sitting at the staff table... although Remus wasn't teaching... and the first year that the Sorting Hat EVER recycled a previous song... although the students didn't notice. Ally and Remus did, though however, and whispered about it furiously until Minerva gave them a look and a stern warning of, "Behave."   
  
~Mum's getting in TROUBLE...~ sang Sephie happily.   
  
~PerSEPHone, it's not nice to joke about our parents getting in trouble. Close this link right now!~  
  
~Geez, Hermione, sooory.~  
  
As the twins watched, Ginny's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped. She mouthed for a few seconds, and her face paled before flushing with color the very next instant. Her eyes then narrowed, and she looked like she was going to faint.   
  
"Gin? What's...the... matter..." said Harry, trailing off and he turned around.   
  
Marching through the door behind the first years were six 5th or 6th year students. They walked in proudly, smiling at the whispering.   
  
"This year we have six exchange students being sorted into 5th and 6th years. We have brought in students from Salem, in America, Outback, in Australia, and Beauxbatons, in France. These students will be sorted first. When Professor McGonigal," Dumbledore gestured at McGonigal who was seated beside him, and she nodded at them, "calls your name, please come and place the Sorting Hat on your head."   
  
As Dumbledore finished his speech, they all clapped, except for the handful of students who saw faces that they recognized mixed among those standing at the dais.   
  
"Collins, Erin!"  
  
A red haired girl with a broad grin and sparkling brown eyes stepped forward and placed the hat on her head. "Hufflepuff, 5th year!"   
  
The Hufflepuff table burst into applause.   
  
"Defarge, Jean-Claude!"  
  
A boy with blonde hair and dark eyes took the hat and sat down placidly.   
  
"Ravenclaw, 6th year!"   
  
The new Ravenclaw took a seat to numerous cheers and clapping.   
  
"DeVine, Loretta!"   
  
An icy brunette with cold black eyes, a perfect(ly fake) complexion, and manicured nails took her turn.  
  
"Slytherin, 6th year!"   
  
The Slytherins pounded on their tables as Pansy patted the bench next to her.  
  
"Jordan, Mariah!"   
  
Mariah climbed up and took a seat.  
  
~Please- Put me in Gryffindor!~  
  
~Ah, Miss Jordan!~ the Hat crowed triumphantly. ~ No need to be so afraid my dear, I would never dream of taking the future bearer of the Gryffindor Heir and placing her anywhere but...~   
  
"Gryffindor, 6th year!"   
  
Ron and the crew stomped their feet and whistled as a flushed Mariah accepted a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Harry and sat next to him..   
  
"Walters, Jeremy!"  
  
Ginny bit her lip as Jeremy climbed the stool.   
  
~Hello, Jeremy the werewolf.~  
  
~Wha? But... how did you...~  
  
~I can see your mind... including your affection for that fiery Gryffindor redhead and how intelligent you are... and brave, to deal with such abuse... Yes... I think I shall put you in ....~  
  
"Gryffindor, 5th year!"   
  
Ginny leapt out of her seat to applaud Jeremy and threw her arms around him, almost knocking him off of his feet.  
  
"Weasley, Dariane!"  
  
"Another Weasely Gryff-" began Snape.... right before the Hat screamed,   
  
"Slytherin, 6th year!"   
  
Almost the entire Hall gasped as a smug Dariane took her seat triumphantly to a roaring Slytherin table.   
  
The rest of the Sorting went by, and quite slowly at that. FINALLY it was over, and as soon as it was Ginny and Harry turned to Jeremy and Mariah and said,   
  
"What are YOU doing here?"  
  
~*~  
  
A long story and an hour later, the exhausted students were heading up to their Common Rooms, content... for once.   
  
Ally and Remus watched their daughters and their friends climb the winding stairs, arms around each other.   
  
"Think we should tell them now, Ally?" Remus whispered.   
  
"No, it will keep until tomorrow, Remus, dear. Let's not worry and excite them tonight."  
  
The couple turned away and began the small trek towards their room... thinking that nothing could touch the hopes and dreams that were finally coming true after all the years spent in sorrow and pain....when a terrified scream echoed through the halls and a shout of "Get him!" from the Gryffindor Tower. 


	24. OLIVER!

As Remus, Ally, and Professor McGonagall raced up the stairs, they halted at the astonishing sight of two wolves chasing a rat down the staircase. It took a moment for them to register that the rat was Peter Pettigrew. They watched in horror as the rat scampered and tried to get out of the jaws clamped firmly yet gently around the rat body... then transformed back and made the wolf drop him in surprise. The other wolf took a leap and pinned the fat, balding man to the ground, snarling. 

The teachers stood in shock as the man struggled to get free. When this failed, he decided it would be a good idea to retransform. A snarl from the wolf did not stop him, although that was its intent. 

The other wolf, seeing the rat's purpose, pounced upon him and knocked him into the wall hard enough to render him unconscious. By this time most of the Gryffindor students were there to see the Lupin twins shift out of their Animagi forms and sit on the cold floor... hard. 

"Oh my god," said McGonagall as Remus rushed to conjure a box for Pettigrew and Ally rushed to her daughters.    

~*~

"Girls, what happened?" asked an exhausted McGonagall an hour later, after Pettigrew had been placed under arrest and taken away by Fudge.

"Well," started Hermione, ever the diplomat, "We were headed up to bed, talking with the others...."

"Who are 'the others'?"

"Harry, Ron, Lexi, Ginny, Jeremy, and Mariah."

"Continue."

"... when we saw a rat scampering up the banister. Ron recognized him as Scabbers and yelled, 'Get him!' Then..."

Sephie interrupted, "... we grabbed hands because Herm tripped and I grabbed her, and this power slammed through us like, BAM! and the next thing we know, we're wolves! I was all, Wow! but Herm took off after that damned rat..."

"Sephie!" 

"... he is a damned rat, Herm! I took off after her, and together we took him down. Now... we're here."

McGonagall peered closely at the girls. "Do you think you could do it again?"

"What?"

"Transform?" 

Hermione and Sephie looked at each other. "I think so," Hermione finally managed.

They closed their eyes, and their Professor watched with anxious eyes. "Concentrate, girls." 

They thought about it deeply: the thrill of the chase, the heightened senses, and the feel of it being right. They felt the power course through them again and knew they had done it. 

McGonagall sat back with worried eyes, although her lips stretched into a smile. "Well done, girls. Now... can you change back?"

The wolves looked at each other and gave human nods odd to see on wolves. They quickly shifted back. 

"It was easier when we were holding hands," stated Sephie, flopping back in the chair with a sigh.       

"Much," said Hermione, copying her sister's movement. 

McGonagall smiled. "Don't worry, girls; it gets easier with time. Now, I suggest you two go to bed. Meet me here tomorrow morning, we have things to discuss.  Oh, and bring Misses Weasley, Jordan, and Malfoy, along with Misters Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, and Walters along, please."

~*~

Harry was walking through the halls with Mariah when he saw a familiar figure coming out of Dumbledore's office. 

"OLIVER?!" he screeched. Mariah let go of his arm in surprise and Harry ran to shake the hand of his former Quidditch captain. 

"What are YOU doing here?"

Oliver grinned at his star Seeker. "Well, Potter, that's a long story I'm NOT supposed to talk about.... "

"So... SPILL." That was Mariah, grinning as she came up behind her boyfriend.

Oliver raised an eyebrow and threw a thumb in her direction. 

"Ah. Oliver Wood, this is my girlfriend, Mariah Jordan. Mariah, my old Quidditch captain, Oliver." 

"Pleased to meet you," they both said. Harry laughed. 

"So, in the words of my girlfriend, 'spill.' What ARE you doing here?" 

Oliver motioned them both closer. 

"As *I* said, I'm not supposed to talk about this, but I think I can trust you, Potter," he said, eying Mariah. "Her, too. Ok, as you know, I've been playing Quidditch professionally for the past few years. That was great, but I want to do something more. It just so happens that Madam Hooch has decided to, er, retire and they'll need a new flying instructor/Quidditch referee. Professor Dumbledore offered me the position, and I just accepted." 

Harry clapped Wood on the back. "Great! Now the Slytherins can't cheat!" 

The three laughed. "We promise not to tell anyone if you don't want us too," Harry added, semi-seriously. Oliver smiled.

"It'll come out eventually." 

"Well, we'll keep a secret as long as we can, but for now, we have to get going. Nice seeing you, Oliver!" With that, Harry and Mariah raced towards the common room. Wood just stood, shaking his head.

"That one was always a little off. Nutters, you know," he said to Dumbledore, who had been listening on the other side of the door. 

"Hmmm," was all Dumbledore replied as he shook his head. "Nutters, I like that."  

~*~

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room: 

"George! Fred! Angelina! Katie! Come-" Harry began shouting. Everyone turned and looked at him, including Ginny, Hermie, Sephie, Lexi, Ron, and Jeremy. He blushed.

"Oops." His friends came over to him and Mariah. 

"What's going on? You know they aren't here anymore," said Hermione. 

"Sorry, I forgot. Mariah and I just got some good news that I wanted to share with the Quidditch team, but I forgot we, er, don't have one anymore."

Sephie grinned and threw an arm around his shoulders. "Well, Harry, we'll fix that, won't we?" A significant look was thrown in Lexi's direction.  

Lexi sighed. "Harry, McGonagall came by and said that since you're the only one left, you have to pick the new team."

"I'll hold tryouts in a few weeks," said Harry absently.

Mariah looked at him with concern. "You ok, Harry?" she asked softly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Fine, Mari." He gave her a peck on the cheek and muttered, "You know, I've got to... go do some thinking. I'll see you later." 

~*~

Gryffindor Quidditch Team

Chaser: Ron Weasley

Chaser: Alexia Black

Chaser: Seamus Finnigan

Keeper: Ginny Weasley

Beater: Jeremy Walters

Beater: Sephie Lupin

Seeker (Captain): Harry Potter

"What!!!! BEATER? What the friggin HELL were you THINKING, Potter?!" 

Harry refused to flinch. "Your reflexes are sharp, Seph. I didn't realize how good of a Beater you are until you slammed that Quaffle with the end of your broom BACKWARDS and almost took my head off on purpose. You're a Beater, Seph. Ginny is equal to you as Keeper, but there's NO way she's as good as you in Beater. And that's my final decision." 

Sephie turned and flounced out of the room, fuming.

"Where the hell does she think SHE'S going? It's 10:30 at night!" said Hermione from her comfortable position sprawled across the couch and Ron's lap.    

~*~

"Goddamn it, you'd think Harry of all people would understand the reasons behind my NOT being Beater," she muttered as she stormed to the broom shed and kicked the door open. She snatched her Firebolt 2002 and the case of Quidditch equipment and walked purposefully toward the pitch. 

She opened the case and made ready to take out the Quaffle, but hesitated, looking at the Bludgers warily. She ran a hand over the jumping straps holding the equipment in. With a scowl she mounted her broom, a Beater Club in her hand. She whipped out her wand and muttered the spell to loosen the straps, watching the Bludgers fly up into the air and do a loop, heading for her. 

~*~  

Oliver walked out near the dark black pitch. The quarter moon lent the night little illumination, but he could faintly see a figure up in the air, the Quidditch equipment on the ground in the box. He ducked with ease born of years of practice as a Bludger flew over his head.

"Shit!" he growled. Technically the equipment was for the use of all Quidditch players, but NO ONE  was supposed to be outside, without a chaperone, at night, in hardly enough light to see a broom on the ground, much less a black Bludger. He squinted closely to see Persephone Lupin slamming away on two Bludgers as if her life depended on it. "What the hell?" he muttered.   

~*~

Sephie blinked away some tears as she remembered how she learned to be a Beater....

"Sephie, come on! You wanted to do this…" 

_"I'm COMING, George…"_

_They spent the afternoon together on the brooms, swatting the Bludger between them…_

Her musings were interrupted by the pain of being jolted back to Earth by a 50 mile an hour Bludger to the side. There was a sickening _crack! _as she slid off the side of her broom in shock. 

~*~

All Oliver saw was the Bludger heading for her side. Without even the time to cry out, he watched as she was hit and started to fall. Without thinking, he was on his own broom and after her. Without worrying about it, he caught her in her fall about ten feet from the ground. 

"You idiot," he said immediately. "What were you thinking… ar- are you ok?" he asked, stumbling over his own tirade as he realized the girl he had caught was seriously hurt. 

"Let's go to Madame Pomfrey," he said gently. 

"NO! I'll be fine."

"Like hell," he growled back.   

"I'm fine."

"Not."

"So."

"Not."

"SO!"

"You're crying."

Silence. 

He looked at her closely. "Those tears aren't from the Bludger, are they?" he asked gently, moving to wipe away one. She jerked her head back. 

"Of course they are!" 

"These are guy tears." 

"How the hell would you know?" 

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Ok, I had Angelina, Katie, and Alicia as my Chasers for the majority of my time on the team. I was always go between for 'Lina and Fred. My Chasers are NOT effective if they're mooning over a guy."

Sephie's eyes hardened. "I was NOT mooning."

"Whoa! Did I SAY you were? Come on, Lupin, you're hurt. Let's go."

"But- what about…" she started. 

Oliver waved his wand and put everything back. "Come on, I'll cover for you."  


	25. A Blend of Deception, Fulfillment, and W...

With Sephie safely in the Hospital Wing, Oliver wearily made his way back to his rooms. He heard voices coming down the hall and, from habit born of long practice, pressed himself against the wall, into the shadows.  
  
" This has gone on too long, Severus," the voice said coldly, and Oliver recognized it instantly for who it was. Lucius Malfoy. "The boy must become a Death Eater, and the girl fulfill her destiny."  
  
"That can be avoided, Lucius, and you know it!" Snape's voice hissed.  
  
"I don't like this anymore than you do, Severus! You tend to forget, that's my boy! As much as I've had to pretend that wasn't so, it is. And I know it." The voice of Malfoy was impassioned now, desperate. "My wife…"  
  
"Narcessa? She's a self-absorbed moron, Lucius, and has been since the days of Gabrielle."  
  
"I'm well aware of that, Severus. I've known that since I've met her. If I could break the cycle, I would."  
  
Snape snarled, "It's people like you that help the cycle thrive. Get out of my sight. I will not see the downfall of ANY of my students, Potter included. And you can go back and tell the Dark Lord so. No matter what he does, these students will defeat him, Lucius. One way… or another. Do you really want to be there when he falls?"  
  
"No, Severus. No more than you do. I'll deliver your message."  
  
Then Lucius Malfoy was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
"Peter's trial is set for next Tuesday," Hermione informed the eager group.  
  
"So soon?" asked Mariah in amazement. "It usually takes so long!"  
  
"This kind of trial is almost like an American Military tribunal. Quick, execution style."  
  
"Excellent," said Lexi, rubbing her hands together. Draco laughed.  
  
The group was reposing on the lawn, the crisp late September air feeling refreshing after a day in the castle.  
  
"They got permission to use Veratiserum on him, too. This should be good."  
  
That came from Harry, who was on his back watching the owls fly about. His attention thus fixed, he missed it when Mariah took a leap at his stomach and sent them both rolling.  
  
"Ow! Hey, Mari!" She laughed at his floored expression.  
  
  
  
From the other side of the lake, Remus and Ally were watching, Jessi and "Padfoot" beside them. Ally smiled at her husband. "They're so carefree," she remarked.  
  
Jessi shook her head. "They're no more carefree than we were, Ally. They know something big is coming, and they know they might not all make it, but they're determined to do the best they can."  
  
Padfoot barked twice, and Remus frowned at him. "Watch your mouth, Snuffles."  
  
The dog jumped him for that.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mariah?"  
  
Mari looked up in surprise, almost falling off her bed. "Harry?! You're not supposed to be in here!"  
  
Harry grinned at her. "I know."  
  
"Then WHY are you here?"  
  
"I have something for you."  
  
Mari blinked. "You do?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Mariah, you know I love you, right?"  
  
"Yes." Her answer was determined and forceful.  
  
"And you know I'd never, ever hurt you, right?"  
  
"Ye- Harry, where are you going with this?"  
  
"I want you to have this."  
  
Harry extended his hand, letting the firelight catch the gold of the Gryffindor Amulet.  
  
Mariah's mind assimilated this all at once, and she gaped at him. "Harry… are you sure? This is… I mean…"  
  
"I've put a lot of thought into this. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to…"  
  
His disappointed look made Mariah retract her hasty statement. "Oh, no, I love it! I love YOU. I just wanted to make sure YOU were sure, that's all."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Mariah turned around and lifted her hair. "Will you clasp it, please?"  
  
~*~  
  
At the moment the clasp fused around Mariah's neck, Voldemort felt a flare of uncontained power. He stretched his thin lips in a smile. "Young Potter has given the Amulet away. Excellent. Nagini!"  
  
"My Lord," she hissed.  
  
"True form, please," he said.  
  
She shifted quickly and extended her hand. "Yes, Tom."  
  
"Call Cho Pettigrew and tell her that the plans are set. The Chamber under the Moon must be readied, and the book taken. Tell her I'll need her help in procuring young Potter. Has Malfoy returned from the grounds yet?"  
  
"No, Tom. He is still out."  
  
Voldemort frowned. "Access his Mark and Call him. I want to be sure he has persuaded Snape."  
  
~*~  
  
Lucius grimaced in his rooms and laid the knife on his arm, just below the bicep, where the Dark Mark was burning steadily. He had his wand at the ready. He took the knife to his arm, cutting deep through sinew and muscle and grinding his teeth with the pain. He cut quickly, clipping around the Mark to the bone. He popped it out of his arm with a sucking down, and the blood pouring down his arm was already making his job precarious at best. He dropped the knife and picked up the wand, muttering incantation after incantation to partially close the wound. Finally, after about twenty minutes, it was done. He hissed and kicked the tainted piece of his arm into the fireplace. This was over, starting now.  
  
~*~  
  
The full moon was two days away, and Jeremy was already irritable. He decided that tonight was a good night for Kitchen food. As he snuck down the hall, Ginny at his side, they heard stumbling footsteps and drew backwards to watch a shaking Lucius Malfoy make his way to Albus Dumbledore's office and knock. After a moment, he was admitted, and the door swung shut. Ginny and Jeremy regarded each other with wide eyes. What was going on?  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Dumbledore heard a knock at his door around 2:30 in the morning and opened it to Lucius Malfoy, pale and shaking.  
  
"Albus, I beg of you, grant me refuge here."  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  
  
"From the Dark Lord," Lucius elaborated, holding up an arm with a jagged circular wound where the Dark Mark should have been.  
  
"Forgive me, Lucius, but I don't know if I can trust you. I shall let you stay here for three days while I investigate, no more, no less. I promise you that while you are here, I shall do all in my power to protect you."  
  
"Thank you, Albus," was all Lucius said before sitting in a chair and looking like he had been through the hardest night of his life.  
  
Dumbledore left, remembering another former Death Eater who had come to him in the middle of the night begging for help… 


	26. Heart to Hearts and ANOTHER Twisted Plot

Cho snuck around the back of the restricted section of the library, the evil book tucked under her cloak. She moved quickly and quietly to the arranged meeting place with her contact.  
  
"You have it? Good," the woman said in a low tone, taking the book. She did not remove her hood, nor did she raise her voice. "Now…"  
  
She pointed the wand between Cho's eyes and, before Cho could react, hissed, "Obliviate…"  
  
~*~  
  
"MASTER!"  
  
The screaming continued on, loud and pleading. "HAVE MERCY, PLEASE… OH, GOD…"  
  
Voldemort turned from the substitute victim, no pity in his heart. The only feeling in his heart was rage. Someone had slipped up, and the Book of Hatred was no longer in his possession… he tended to forget it was never his to possess. The girl Cho had to remain untouched: Her memories of all Voldemort had to offer were wiped clean by someone very proficient in Charms, and that person had "his" book.  
  
"Someone's soul will writhe for this," he muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Mariah fingered the chain around her neck idly, oddly comforted by the weight of the Amulet against her collarbone. The metal never warmed, but remained perfectly cool to the touch against her skin. She smiled over at Harry happily as they were dismissed from class. As she made her way over to him, a manicured hand reached out and pushed Mari against the wall. It was Sahie, one of Loretta DeVine's cronies.  
  
"What a pretty necklace, Frenchie." The girl's voice was dripping with scorn.  
  
"What a pretty nose job, Sahie. Back off," Mari spat back. After only a month at Hogwarts, she knew that to be pushed around was suicide here.  
  
One of the girl's long tangerine fingernails ran down and hooked the chain.  
  
"Mind if I… take a look?" Sahie sneered. She tried to snap the chain, and couldn't.  
  
"Yes, and apparently so does my necklace. I'm warning you for the last time, back OFF."  
  
Sahie looked puzzled and closed her hand over the chain, pulling a little harder. The Amulet fell out of the front of Mariah's robes and emitted a soft red glow. When Sahie tried to touch it, it sent her sprawling across the room.  
  
"No fighting in the corridors! What is the meaning of this?" Professor Snape stood over Sahie, arms crossed. Sahie was relieved. This was the Head of Slytherin house… he wouldn't take points from his own house.  
  
"Sahie tried to take my A- necklace," Mari explained, flustered.  
  
Snape thought for a moment, and then turned a stern eye upon the smirking Sahie.  
  
"25 points from Slytherin."  
  
A collective gasp arose from the amassed students as Snape put his hand under Sahie's elbow and hauled her to her feet. "Slytherins are not petty thieves, Sahie McDellon. You'd do well to remember that. To impress the lesson upon you, you have detention with me Friday night."  
  
"B-but, Professor-!"  
  
"No protests unless you feel your week would be better spent with me."  
  
Sahie shut her mouth and gave Mariah a murderous glance as Snape firmly escorted her up the stairs.  
  
Harry pushed his way through the crowd to her side. "Mari! You ok?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine," she managed. "Come on, let's go to lunch."  
  
~*~  
  
Lunch was far from peaceful, however. Sephie and Hermione were summoned from lunch to the Staff table. A moment later the entire school body saw Sephie pass out, her sister laughing hysterically.  
  
Ginny, Lexi, and Mari made their way over to the unconscious Sephie.  
  
"Is she ok!?"  
  
Ally looked to them with a smile. "I guess the idea of a baby sister was too much for her."  
  
  
  
Before the excitement of this was over, the five girls were summoned by McGonagall to undergo Animagus training. Since three of them could already go it, it was assumed that, by and by, the other two would transform at need. So, they all went to learn as if applying for the chance to become Animagi, which they were. What the Ministry didn't know was that three had already done so naturally.  
  
The boys were suspicious about this, naturally, and Ron just COULDN'T keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Where do you girls go every week?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't act stupid, Hermione. That's like a clock saying it can't tell time. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"And don't lie to me."  
  
"I'm not allowed to tell you, Ron. Jut let it go."  
  
Ron looked about ready to protest, but closed his mouth with a look. "I'll let it go for now, but this will be discussed later."  
  
"Yes, sir," she answered sarcastically. She had NO intention of telling him until she was given permission to do so.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco rounded the corner and passed Dumbledore's office on the way to see Lexi. Ginny and Jeremy had told Draco that his father had been in the castle late three nights ago, so he was carefully walking the long route past the teachers' rooms. Suddenly Dumbledore's head popped out of his office. "Draco!"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I need to see you for a moment. Do you have the time?"  
  
Draco decided that NOW wasn't the time to tell Dumbledore where he was going, so he nodded. "Of course, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
As Draco entered the office, Lucius rose from his chair inside. Draco backpedaled so fast he backed into Dumbledore. "Shit!"  
  
"Hello, son." Upon further inspection, Lucius looked like hell. He was hardly his normally well-groomed self. His face was drawn with pain and his arm was wrapped tightly.  
  
"What's HE doing here?!" Draco's voice had reached a dangerous pitch, and Lucius looked pained. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Draco, your father has suffered much these past few days. I would not put you in danger, I hope you know that."  
  
Draco's shoulders relaxed. "Yes, sir, I know that. My question still stands, though." The boy's voice was calmer now, and he took a seat to hear a few explanations.  
  
~*~  
  
Fred Weasley sat in his new store, looking around happily. He and George had decided to go through with their original plan of Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes after the incident with Sephie and Angelina's enthusiasm about the whole thing. They had opened last month, and they had already paid back the loan they had taken out to get started. All in all, the business was a huge success so far.  
  
That was good, because he and Angelina didn't want to wait much longer to get married.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when their main occupant came out of the storage room.  
  
"Hi, hon," Angelina cried as she dusted herself off.  
  
"Hi yourself, Angel," he nodded, kissing her upturned face. "How goes inventory?"  
  
She made a face. "Slowly. I can't trust you to do it, though, so I will."  
  
He adopted an indignant face, and she laughed at him. "Don't pout."  
  
His pout deepened as George came in. He laughed lightly at the sight and said to Angelina, "After dealing with this big baby, real children will be a snap, Ang."  
  
"Tell that to your mother, George," she retorted. "She had problems all across the board."  
  
"Thank you, God, she recognizes Percy for the git he is!" Fred cried. "Usually they peg him as the 'good' one!"  
  
They all laughed for a moment, and Angelina caught a glimpse of George's face: he looked pained.  
  
"I'm gonna go tell Mum we'll be over for dinner, ok?"  
  
Before they could answer, George was gone.  
  
Fred looked to Angelina with a worried eye. "What's the matter with him?"  
  
"His heart is broken, Fred. Leave him be. I talked to Hermione about Sephie; it's for the best of the both of them at the moment."  
  
"Ah, yes; how is my little bro's girl?"  
  
"At her wit's end, like any girl dating a Weasley boy."  
  
Angelina's grin and kiss on the cheek dispelled the illusion of harshness she was trying to create.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco and his father sat across from each other silently.  
  
"So…" they both said at the same time.  
  
"How's your wife?" Lucius asked almost awkwardly.  
  
"Lexi? She's fine. I was on my way to see her, actually," Draco answered coolly.  
  
"Ah. I do hope, Draco, that you've been careful. Voldemort's wishes are not to be fulfilled at any cost. I realize that now."  
  
"I know, Father. There is no need to be careful, though. We decided that for the interests of all concerned, shagging is out of the question for now."  
  
Lucius let the corners of his mouth curl. "Thank God you do not take after your mother, Draco."  
  
Draco let out a laugh; true, it was a little forced, but a laugh nonetheless.  
  
"Narcessa is a cold hearted bitch, Father."  
  
Such a statement was not unexpected by Lucius, not even from the woman's own son.  
  
"From the mouth of her son."  
  
"From the mouths of everyone."  
  
"I'm aware of that, Draco. I'm very aware of it. My mouth has uttered those words before, and it will again, I assure you."  
  
"I would expect no less. Why stay with her, Father, if all she does is cause pain?"  
  
"I stayed with her for you, son. Half of the Malfoy estate is hers until you are 18. Then, according to our marriage agreement, the entirety of it belongs to you. She has been trying to divorce me since you were 2. I refuse every time. Voldemort thought it was in deference to his declaration that we remain together, but the day you turn 18, she is gone."  
  
"Good." At Lucius's look, Draco continued, "Father, Lexi has encountered Narcessa before, too. Although she saved Lexi's life at that time, her first orders to Rob Carrington were to kill her. I can never forgive her for that."  
  
"I don't expect you to, Draco."  
  
For the first time, the two felt a rapport between them. They both wanted to thank each other, but had no words; their being in the same room together was enough.  
  
~*~  
  
"My Lord," chorused 5 girls, knee bent to their master.  
  
"Good evening, girls. As you well know, Cho Chang is no longer one of us. I have you girls, though… my young Death Eaters Elite, trained from your birth to serve me. Leona has your instructions, my girls… serve me well, and your reward shall be great."  
  
"As you command, my Lord," they all replied with one voice.  
  
Leona stepped into view and pierced them all with her gaze.  
  
"There are five girls that we must obliterate…" 


	27. The Book Bearer is Discovered

"This court will now come to order."  
  
The room instantly fell silent. People faced the front to see a sight many of them thought they would never see: A living, breathing, (cursing) Peter Pettigrew being carried up the aisle to his seat. Sirius, in human form, sat in the prosecution's seat. He was taking a big risk... if the jury found Peter innocent, he was a worse than dead man.  
  
"Prosecution, call your first witness."  
  
Jessi rose. "The Prosecution calls Peter Pettigrew to the stand, your Honor."  
  
Peter was forced to the stand and his hand placed on the Bible. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"  
  
"I do," Peter snarled. Then, Jessi looked at the Judge. He nodded at her. Relieved, she looked back at Peter and produced a vial of clear liquid.  
  
"Exhibit #1, members of the Jury: A vial of Verataserum. Will the head Juror please rise?"  
  
A woman rose and came forward, trembling slightly.  
  
"Please take the testers from the Judge."  
  
She took the testers and the vial and returned to the jury.  
  
"If each juror will now test the serum to ensure its validity, we shall then proceed," said the judge.  
  
In a few minutes, the jurors each held up a white strip. "The jury's verdict?"  
  
"The Verataserum is untampered with," the woman replied.  
  
"Excellent. Bailiffs?" Jessi gestured, and the two men held Peter down as Jessi made him swallow the liquid.  
  
"What is your real name?"  
  
"Peter John Pettigrew."  
  
"Where were you born?"  
  
"Paris, France."  
  
"When did you come to England?"  
  
"When I was 18 months old."  
  
Jessi glanced at the judge, who nodded.  
  
"Do you remember James and Lily Potter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you tell me what happened in regard to them in the year 1981?"  
  
Harry clenched his fists and teeth in the audience. He had to hear it.  
  
"Voldemort was gaining power; it was safer to be on his side. At first the Potters were going to use Sirius as their Secret Keeper, but Voldemort didn't like that at all. We both knew that the Potters would be hidden forever if that happened; Sirius would die for them. So, Voldemort kidnapped you, to make him doubt his strength. He knew Sirius would not think himself strong enough to resist if you were in Voldemort's possession. It worked, and as soon as Lily performed the charm, I went to Voldemort. Then he went and killed them. He..."  
  
Jessi cut him off harshly. She didn't need to relive her friends' deaths. "What happened that day with Sirius on the street?"  
  
"Sirius came after me, as I knew he would. Fortunately, Voldemort had given me the perfect getaway plan before his downfall. I yelled, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' He was speechless. I put my wand behind my back and blew up the street. In all the confusion I cut off my finger and turned into my Animagus form, a rat. I went below into the sewers. I ended up in a pet shop. Unknown to the family that bought me, I lived as their son's pet for twelve years."  
  
"So... Sirius Black had nothing to do with it?"  
  
"No."  
  
(A/N: Sorry about the repeat from Sirius and Sarah... I couldn't resist, it fits too well!)  
  
The uproar was tremendous. The judge was pounding with his gavel for order.  
  
"THERE WILL BE SILENCE!"  
  
The room obeyed, and the defense rested immediately. The jury took a record 2 minutes to reach a verdict.  
  
"The Dementor's Kiss!"  
  
Peter started to scream at this in panic. Finally, he caved. He snapped off a chain from around his neck and called for Voldemort in a loud voice. The entire courtroom gasped and ducked as a mist filled the room, chilling all it touched. Peter laughed hysterically as he was wrapped in the mist and simply... disappeared.  
  
The silence in the room was deafening....  
  
"THAT *SON* OF A *BITCH*!"  
  
Everyone's heads swiveled to stare, wide eyed, at Hermione. Her eyes were blazingly bright.  
  
"HERMIONE," Ron almost gasped.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE GOT AWAY AGAIN! WE TRIED- OW!"  
  
Hermione stumbled back into Ron, glaring at the four girls now staring at her defiantly.  
  
"Hermione, calm down," Lexi said. "We agree with you, but we need your level headedness right now, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, ok," Hermione breathed.  
  
"Besides, the main goal was accomplished," Draco reminded her. "Sirius is free."  
  
"Right," Hermione nodded, looking sheepish. She looked at the people around her, whom were all staring. "Sorry."  
  
Suddenly Jessi blinked, turned, and embraced Sirius fiercely. "WE DID IT!"  
  
As that statement sunk into the minds of all around, a tremendous roar rose from the crowd. The judge finally gave up calling for order and let the overjoyed friends and family party.  
  
~*~  
  
"Imbecile!" Voldemort glared at the groveling Wormtail. "Of what use are you to me if they know you are mine to command?!"  
  
"I'm sor-"  
  
"Did you not THINK that one would come and retrieve you?"  
  
"Master, I-"  
  
"SILENCE!" Voldemort smiled cruelly and raised his wand. "You have outlived your usefulness, Wormtail. Avara Kedavra."  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
*Flash*  
  
Harry sat up in bed, clasping his scar in his agony. He stumbled down to the common room and saw the adults looking at him. They were on their feet in an instant.  
  
"Harry?!?" Ally leapt over to him as he fell to his knees.  
  
"Wormtail... curse... dead....Volde-" Harry then fainted, his message delivered.  
  
"Jessi, please," Ally said hurriedly. Jessi ran for Madame Pomfrey as Remus and Sirius helped get Harry on the couch.  
  
He awoke a few minutes later with a groan, just as Pomfrey was bustling in the portrait Hole. She tsked and Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"What have you done this time, Harry?" the nurse asked rather calmly, shining her wandlight in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing! It was my scar," he replied in exasperation, as if he had said so a million times before. Suddenly he gave a half smile, although his eyes remained worried.  
  
"Mari?"  
  
The adults looked toward the girls' stairs, where a wide-eyed red head was staring worriedly around the corner. She gave a small gasp and almost jumped at Harry, only checking herself just in time. She sat on the floor next to him, not waiting for permission.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked with a worried tone, biting her lip.  
  
"Fine; just a bad dream. You?"  
  
"The same," she nodded with a significant look.  
  
"Wormtail."  
  
"Yes."  
  
The adults looked at each other, mostly in stunned approbation. They looked like Lily and James sitting there, Mariah without her glasses, and it brought back enough memories to choke up all of them. Then they heard Harry exclaim, "Mari.... the Amulet..."  
  
She nodded and took it out from under her nightgown. It was still glowing steadily, but was a little dimmer than before.  
  
"It started to flicker, so I figured something had happened to you. Then I remembered the scar."  
  
Harry smiled, and was about to say something when Ron, Hermione, Sephie, and Lexi came down the stairs.  
  
"We have a sixth sense about this kind of thing now," Hermione explained, indicating herself and Ron.  
  
Just as Harry was about to reply, ANOTHER voice came into the room, this time from the Portrait Hole. "Just WHAT is the meaning of this?" asked Professor McGonagall in exasperation.  
  
"Harry had a scar dream," Mariah explained hurriedly. Minerva's frown deepened.  
  
"Did you report to Dumbledore?"  
  
"No need, Minerva, I know." This came from Dumbledore's head in the Gryffindor Common Room Fireplace. Madame Pomfrey threw her hands up in exasperation.  
  
"Is there ANY privacy in this godforsaken room!? May I suggest taking young Mr. Potter…"  
  
"I'm FINE!" Harry exclaimed impatiently as he swung his legs over the couch and sat up. He glared in the general direction of the nurse, who was muttering about children never knowing their own limits.  
  
"Ah, Poppy…. That's what makes them so strong," Dumbledore said cryptically. Then he nodded.  
  
"Minerva, Allison, Remus, Sirius, Jessica… if I could see you in my office, please? And, if the rest of you would kindly remain down here…?"  
  
"Certainly, Professor," Hermione answered quickly. The adults filed out of the room quickly, leaving Mariah and Harry to compare dreams as the others listened carefully and, in Hermione's case, analyze them.  
  
~*~  
  
Although it was 3:30 in the morning, none of the adults showed signs of fatigue as they took seats around the table in the hidden room off Dumbledore's office. Snape joined them shortly, being awakened by a house elf and summoned to the meeting.  
  
Jessi spoke first. "How much credibility can we lend to this?"  
  
Dumbledore went to open his mouth, but Snape beat him to it. "Potter's scar dreams are NEVER wrong."  
  
They all looked at him in surprise. He never spoke up for Harry.  
  
Suddenly the door opening interrupted them. They all drew their wands but Snape, who cried out, "Janelle!" and sprang to his sister's side.  
  
She was clearly in pain, but she took out the book she had seen Lily seal so long ago.  
  
"H-Here…" And, with that, she fainted in her brother's arms. 


	28. The Light Amulet and A HUGE fight

Snape sat next to his sister as she breathed steadily in sleep, her wounds healing before his eyes. His temper flared, for he recognized the wounds and knew who did this. Each Death Eater had a distinctive way of "marking," so to speak, and these were the marks of Narcessa Malfoy. If it had been anyone else, Janelle would have been dead… as Snape was sure Narcessa assumed her to be. Anyone else would have made SURE. 

She was going to pay for this.

~*~

Ginny and Jeremy sat in the Common Room at 3 in the morning the next week, staring at each other across the rug. 

"Do you think this will work?" Jeremy asked softly, watching her. 

She smiled. "It has to, Jeremy. This is essential. We HAVE to make it work. Now, are you ready?" 

"Yeah," he said, scooting over to sit next to her and bending his head at the same time he raised his wand, reading from "Charms of Myth and Legend." 

He and Ginny started to read together before splitting off and speaking in echoes. Their wands began to glow and an orange light streamed out of Ginny's wand to pool into a gem. ~It's working, ~ she thought in excitement as she allowed her voice to fade out and Jeremy's to take over, coiling his reddish gold molten metal from his wand around the gem in a type of snail pattern. They said the last verse together and sealed the spell. The now completed necklace settled to the rug. 

Jeremy tentatively touched it. "Go ahead, it's cool," he said, looking up at her anxious face. She took it in her hands and watched it begin to glow. She smiled. 

"It worked!" 

Ginny grinned at Jeremy as he clasped the necklace and they heard it fuse.

"The Light. The prophecy pieces are in place."

~*~

 The Death Eaters Elite stood in the 6th Year Slytherin Girls' bathroom, eyeing each other with apprehensive glances as Lavender Brown dropped a braided lock of hair into her modified Polyjuice Potion. Since the braid contained both Hermione and Persephone Lupin's hair, the person looking at her would see what they wanted to see. She stirred it, then took a small dipperful and downed it. She shifted to become what the girls saw as Sephie Lupin. 

"Ready?" asked Loretta DeVine quietly.

"Yup!" Lavender bounced in Sephie's voice. Lavender's grimace overtook Sephie's face. 

"Ugh! I can't believe I have to be this bitch." 

Sahie, Loretta, Pansy, and Dariene all wished her luck as she swirled an Invisibility Cloak about her shoulders and disappeared.

~*~

"Oliver?" 

Oliver Wood turned to see Sephie Lupin watching him. Her hair was down, making her look like Hermione, but it was she all the same. (A/N ^_^;) 

"Yes, Sephie?" he asked quietly. 

"I was thinking…" When she heard the footsteps of Ron Weasley, "Sephie" leaned forward and caught Oliver's face, kissing him. 

Ron rounded the corner and saw… thought he saw… his girlfriend busily snogging Oliver Wood.

"Oh my God," he hissed. 

"Hermione" turned around, and gasped. "R-ron… It's not what it…" 

He spun on his heel and walked away.

~*~

Lavender quickly excused herself from Oliver, quoting Sephie and saying she was going to straighten things out with Ron, that it was a big misunderstanding. She let the Potion wear off and went running to head Ron off as herself. She knew the others were working to put everyone in the right places. 

"Hi, Ron," she purred, bumping 'seductively' against him in the hall. Ron saw Hermione… the real one… coming toward him and his jealousy flared. He snagged Lavender by the arms and kissed her. Lavender kissed him back with a smile, only breaking away when a shattering of glass accompanied with the splattering of ink signaled that Hermione had seen them. 

"Ron?! LAVENDER?! Oh, my GOD…." She was shaking with hurt and rage. 

Ron was equally pissed. "And why not? You can go off and snog other people and I can't?!" 

"I've NEVER snogged anyone else, Ronald Arthur Weasley!" 

"I beg to differ, Hermione Kaitlin Lupin! I SAW you!" 

"You're WRONG!"

"I'M NOT WRONG! I SAW YOU! I JUST SAW YOU!" 

"YOU DIDN'T!! I WAS JUST IN THE LIBRARY, RON!" 

"DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU WERE JUST SNOGGING IN THE HALLWAY!" 

Hermione's eyes flared. "I don't know why YOU'RE lying, but you are, Ron!"

Lavender laughed once behind Ron, and Hermione's outraged attention turned to her.

She didn't say anything, and yet Lavender was lifted into the air, screaming. 

Those who were drawn by the screaming of the two miscommunicating lovers watched with wide eyes as Hermione threw Lavender over towards the window without saying a word.  

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH!" Lavender screamed hysterically as her head almost scraped the ceiling. She noticed with panic that Hermione's eyes had no pupils and were now entirely blue irises. 

She changed her tune quickly when she was hovering 500 feet above the Quidditch pitch. 

"NO, NO, DON'T DROP ME! PLEASE!"

Hermione stood there, uncertain. Although her rage had taken her over, she knew that to drop Lavender, bitch though she was, would be wrong. 

McGonagall and Snape came running up. Snape signaled Minerva to be ready with Windgardium Leviosa, then shouted at the top of his lungs, "HERMIONE LUPIN!" 

She turned her furious concentration upon the suspecting Potions Master, leaving Lavender to begin her descent and Minerva to scramble to her aid. Hermione flung her hand outward and snarled, " Tolares faxcilisitos!" 

A large outpouring of blue fire resembling a wolf Patronus came flying from Hermione's hand and struck Snape so hard that he flew backwards a good 15 feet and smacked with a audible *thwack!* against the wall to slide to the bottom. Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head as dozens of cuts and bruises blossomed on her body, and she fainted dead away into a startled Ron's arms.  

To the others, the scene was startling, to say the least. An enraged Hermione was bleeding to death in front of them, and Professor Snape, who should have been dead after hitting the wall that hard, had already sprung to his feet. 

"Hurry, Weasley, carry her upstairs!" barked Snape. Ron simply stared at Hermione's pale face as her robes became sticky with blood. 

"Damn it, Weasley, do you want her to die?!" Snape finally yelled, shocking most of the students there.. including Ron. He shocked him enough to get him moving, scooping Hermione fully into his arms and running towards the staircase. 

"What's going on, Professor?" Ron asked as Snape ran next to him. 

"That, Weasley, was a display of what those girls could do if the Dark Lord ever turned them," Snape said grimly as they burst into the Hospital Wing. 

"Poppy! Hurry, this is an emergency!" 

Madam Pomfrey came running, and her eyes widened as she saw the limp form of the unconscious girl . "The _Tolares_ curse," she murmured. She looked at Snape. 

"At you?"   

"Luckily," Snape nodded, sitting next to Hermione's new bed as Ron placed her on it. Snape bared his arm to the elbow, displaying a Dark Mark glowing in blue. Poppy took out an odd looking syringe and placed the tube protruding from it above the Mark. She then pulled the syringe up, extracting a misty blue substance. Once done, she placed the syringe quickly yet precisely into Hermione's arm and injected her magic… for that's what it was… into her body again. Slowly, her wounds began to close back up. Her eyes fluttered open… and, Snape was relieved to see, now normal. 

"Lupin?" Snape asked quickly. "Do you remember what happened?" 

Hermione looked blank for a second… then, upon seeing Ron, burst into tears. 

"Out, out, OUT!" Pomfrey ordered Ron, shoving him out of the room. He stood there for a moment, very confused. Then he did something he had never done of his own free will before… he strode purposefully toward the library. 

~*~

Ron found the curse in the book, "Curses of the 1970's" and read quickly, 

"The curse _Tolares faxcilisitos_ was a popular one back in this era, during the terrifying times of You-Know-Who. It basically took every ounce of wizarding ability from a person and threw it to someone else. Mostly it was used when Death Eaters were dying. They threw the entirety of their wizarding power into another Death Eater, making him (or her) even stronger, while the loss of their magic often resulted in the donor's death. Any wounds that have been healed with magic will reopen, causing almost instant death in older wizards who have lived in the wizarding world all their lives. Then, the Death Eaters began to force Imperio upon Light wizards and make them transfer their energy to the aforementioned Death Eater. Because of this development, Light MediWizards discovered that a Death Eater would store the energy visibly in their Dark Mark. A special sort of syringe was developed to take the magic back and restore it to the Light wizard before it was too late."

Suddenly he heard a door slam behind him. Madam Pince hollered, "Miss Weasley, that is uncalled for conduct! This is a LIBRARY!" 

Ron's sister ignored her and strode toward her brother. "I don't know what you're playing at, Ron, but you'd better stop."

"Me?! I SAW Hermione making out with," here his voice dropped out to a whisper, "OLIVER WOOD!" 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Unless you're on delayed reaction… which, with YOUR temper, is impossible… you're wrong. The five of us were outside with Professor McGonagall." 

Ron's eyes widened. "Oh, bloody hell. You mean that…."

"That you jumped to conclusions?" 

"No, no. Someone Polyjuiced 'Mione! I would lay a bet that if you asked Oliver under Verataserum, he'd tell you he kissed ONE of them this afternoon." 

"Shit."

"My sentiments exactly, little siste- what's that?" Ron asked, pointing to the necklace around Ginny's neck. 

She smiled. "A gift from Jeremy." Then she gave Ron a stern look. "You better go apologize to Hermione before she cries herself sick!" 

Ron gave a startled sort of yelp and took off running, ignoring the shout of, "MR. Weasley, this is a library!" 


	29. Mariah's Missing?

Hermione sat in her Hospital bed, staring gloomily at the wall. She knew, of course, what she had ALMOST done… it was the equivalent to suicide. Professor Dumbledore had been to see her, but no one else was allowed in. Good. Ron had tried to get in, but was forcefully repelled. Double Good.  

~Damn him, anyway, ~ Hermione thought vehemently. ~ Thought he could make out with Lavender and I wouldn't find out? But- What if he WANTED me to find out? What if he wanted to end it and was too chicken? Ooooh! That- "… BLOODY GIT!" she growled, throwing her book against the wall hard. It made a dull thwacking sound that reminded her faintly of Professor Snape hitting the wall of the corridor. She picked up her quill and wrote on her parchment, 

"Dear Professor Snape,

            I apologize profusely for my unorthodox conduct night before last. It was quite wrong of me and I really don't know what came over me, other than a teenage squabble I'm sure you have no care to hear about, and I have no care to relay to you. I simply write, therefore, to offer my apologies for cursing you--- I didn't mean it. 

                                                                        Sincerely, 

                                                                                    Hermione Lupin."

She sealed the letter and sent it off with Crookshanks. A half hour later he returned with the reply… and another note. 

            "Dear Miss Lupin,

                        Your apology is accepted. I know all about your "teenage squabble"… not much in this castle is missed, much less left unrelayed. Therefore, I would heretofore caution you to look at both sides of this puzzling predicament and not be blinded by rage as your boyfriend Mr. Weasley was. The spell you used in your rage was a Dark one and, I believe, a very good indicator of what would happen if you fell to the Dark Lord's reign. Be careful.

                                                                        Professor Severus Snape."

 She recognized the slightly childish handwriting on the other one as Ron's, and almost didn't open it. 

Dear Hermione,

            I am SO sorry for what happened. The truth of the matter is, I saw someone kissing someone else in the halls, and that someone looked *exactly* like you! (You'd think with all our experiences with Polyjuice Potions, I'd recognize one when I saw it.) You know me… I love you so much I get upset…

All right, all right, Harry! I get JEALOUS, ok?! Happy!? 

 Yes. 

- Harry

ANYWAY, I overreacted-

Overreacted?! From what I heard, you KISSED LAVENDER BROWN! That's SICK!

- Harry

HARRY, STOP WRITING ON MY LETTER!

He's right, Ron. 

- Mariah

When did YOU get your hands on this? 

_Ron, it's kinda hard to miss a half-written letter laid out on the common room table. Just Bloody apologize to my sister already!_

- _Sephie_

Jesus, Sephie, you write large… ARGH! BLOODY HELL! HERMIONE, I'M SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR BEING A FOOL!

            Love,

                        Ron.

If it's any consolation, Hermione, the times we wrote on the letter, Ron was magically and Mugglically sanitizing his mouth. (When he started thinking about Lavender.) 

- Mariah

Yeah. Herm, PLEASE forgive him. He's unbearable, AND he's sorry. AND even SNAPE is taking pity on him. Now THAT'S pathetic. 

          - Harry. 

Hermione had to laugh at the interjections strategically placed throughout the letter. She regarded both of her letters carefully and realized that Ron would never betray her. His sense of honor was too great and he loved her too much for that. She could see what he thought he saw and realized why he had been so upset. After all, she knew firsthand what it felt like to see your "significant other" kissing someone else. She almost burst into tears again, but controlled herself enough to write, 

"**_Dear Ron,_**

     I forgive you. I wish that this had never happened... next time, talk to me first, and we can straighten things out, 

**_              Love,_**

**_                   Hermione._**"

She sent the letter off again and settled back in bed. "Hermione, where has your sense gone?" she scolded herself. "You should have figured that out yourself!" 

~*~

Summer was swiftly coming, and Ginny made her first transformation into a fox three days before end of term. Mariah had yet to become an Animagus, which didn't faze her in the slightest… probably part of the reason it wasn't happening. Ally was getting rounder around the middle every day, and took two weeks out of class to separate boys and girls. Remus taught the boys normal class while she taught the girls about wizard pregnancy. Not that that was DADA, exactly… but her reasons were justified, and Ally realized that after Mariah came to her with a question. 

"Professor Lupin?" 

"Yes, Mariah?"

"Have you ever heard of the Amores Protectoras charm?" The blunt question made Ally blink. 

"Why, yes, of course… it's taught in the History of Magic curriculum for seventh years here at Hogwarts. Why do you ask?"

Mariah leaned in closer to her teacher and whispered, "Because that spell is what enables me to be with Harry now."

Ally's eyes widened.

"If Lily Potter had not had the presence of mind to say it, Harry would be dead… and the world as we now know it would never have existed. I… I think you should teach it in this class, Professor… especially now, with Voldemort on the rise. Not just myth, but… practicality, as well. And…"

Mariah hesitated. Ally looked at her steadily, waiting for her to finish.

~These children know so much that we don't, ~ Ally's mind raced, thinking so fast she was almost stumbling over her thoughts. ~We never tell them what's going on, but they always know. We never trust them, and yet they tell us invaluable things that we might never have known. My God, what have we been thinking?! ~

"Besides that," Mariah continued, after watching a revelation flash across Ally's face, " you know about the Book?" 

Ally could tell by the tone of her voice which Book she was talking about. "Yes." 

"That book is only protected so powerfully because Lily charmed it while pregnant with Harry. That's a little taught fact: that a witch is twice as powerful while pregnant with a magical baby. Perhaps it should be planted a little more firmly…" 

Mariah suddenly gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth, "Oh, Professor, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound insolent!" 

                         All shook her head and smiled at the girl. "You sounded just like Lily for a moment."

Mariah started to apologize again before Ally could stop her. 

"You have nothing to apologize for, my dear," Ally interrupted. "Now I think you need to run along before Severus gets his knickers in a knot." 

"Yes, Professor," Mariah said, relieved. As she began to run out, Ally called for her to stop. 

"And… Mariah?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"I will talk to Professor Dumbledore tonight about getting those spells added to the curriculum before the week is up."

"Thank you, Professor."

As Ally watched Mariah walk out the door Ally whispered, "No, thank you, Lily."

~*~

Whether by chance or by luck, most of the 'children' were in the Common Room that night when Professor Dumbledore himself came to see them.

"Good evening, students," he 'ahemed,' allowing them ample time to scramble into less incriminating spots. 

"Good evening, Professor," most of the girls chorused. Lexi noticed that Draco was behind Dumbledore, looking far too comfortable for a Slytherin in the Gryffindor Common Room.  

"Sit down, Draco," Dumbledore said, nodding toward Lexi, who was seated on the couch. Draco swiftly did as he was told. 

"Persephone, do you still have that extra bracelet I gave you?"

"Yes, Professor. Accio Charm bracelet!" The bracelet came skittering down the staircase and into her hand.  

"Give it to Mariah." Sephie did as she was told.

"When I first gave you girls these bracelets, I told you they would render you invisible. And so they do. But they are much more than that. If you examine your bracelets, you'll notice there are now eleven charmed links. One for invisibility, and one for each of the rest of you."

"But, Professor," interrupted Ginny, "There are only nine of us."

"Your brother George is the tenth, Miss Virginia," Dumbledore said quietly. He looked toward Sephie, who blushed furiously and jerked her chin away angrily.  

"You ten will be instrumental in the defeat against the dark Lord. For some of you, this is no surprise. For others, it is. I ask you to watch out for each other. I'd ask you, if something happens, to come to me. I will allow you to deal with the problem as you see fit, but I do wish to know about that course of action before it is taken." 

This speech was given with a pointed look at Lexi and Draco. 

"I bid you all good night. Mr. Malfoy, I trust you can find your way back to your Common Room without much difficulty."

~*~

Around midnight, Minerva McGonagall got out of bed to check on the Book. To her horror, it was gone. 

"ALBUS!!!!"

In a hurried round of the students, it was discovered that all were present but one: Mariah Jordan.


	30. Unknown Relations

Mariah woke up slowly, keeping her eyes closed. These didn't feel like her sheets. or her bed. She clasped the bedspread in one hand. Nope, this DEFINITELY wasn't her bed. She kept her breathing steady and thought quickly. Where could she be? She had gone up to bed early and then. nothing. Between there and here. wherever HERE was. was a blank. She heard a noise and sat up, opening her eyes quickly. Before her stood a woman she had never seen before.  
  
"Good evening, Mariah," said the woman. She was beautiful: dark black hair practically sweeping the floor, and green eyes that seemed to draw Mariah in. She had on a dark green dress that accentuated both her generous figure and her paler than death skin.  
  
"Good evening," Mariah automatically responded. "Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
The woman raised her finger to her lips. "Shh. We don't want. him.to find you!" Her eyes were wide and panic-stricken. "My name is Leona. I'm here to help you."  
  
"You... you are?" Mariah asked, confused.  
  
"Yes! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has taken you for some reason, I don' know why! But I've managed to get you away so I can take you back home!"  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yes. But I need your help."  
  
"I'll do it," Mariah answered hastily.  
  
Leona smiled, lips closed. "Good. Come here, my girl." She helped Mariah off of the bed and took her over to a book lying on a table.  
  
"You-Know-Who LOATHES this book. He ordered me to destroy it, because it could kill him. But I would not, because I want him dead. But... only YOU can open it!"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"The Amulet is the key, my dear," Leona said, gesturing to the Amulet, which was glowing steadily. "All you have to do is open the lock."  
  
Mariah moved toward it. "This lock?" she said, pointing at the silver lock.  
  
"Yes, that one. Just pull, and it will open."  
  
Mariah moved toward it, and Leona's smile widened. Fortunately, Mariah looked up and saw the small pointed fangs that Leona had for teeth. Then she remembered WHERE she had heard that name before. this was Voldemort's very concubine, trying to convince her to open this book! Mariah let her hands touch the book and snatched it up.  
  
"I'll NEVER open this!" she declared. Leona's face changed in an instant of swift fury.  
  
"You little bitch! Give me that book!"  
  
But Leona couldn't touch it. As soon as Mariah touched it, the light from her Amulet exploded outward and covered the book in a pulsing red light. Leona grabbed her wand from her belt and screeched, "Accio book!"  
  
The Book flew from Mariah's grip. Triumphantly Leona went to catch it. and dropped it as the red light pulsed up her fingertips and sped up her arms. She screamed in agony as the hissing light hit the right side of her face with excruciating force before leaping back to the Amulet. Leona brought her hands to her face as the skin on her right cheek began to blister and burn.  
  
Mariah scrambled for the Book and retrieved it, grabbing her wand from the flailing Leona at the same time. She remembered her teacher's cryptic words," You'll become an Animagus when the time is right." She took her wand and pointed it at herself, muttering furiously as she prayed with all her might that it would work. She felt herself shifting and would have cried with relief. if cats had tear ducts. For she was a humongous black leopard, and what marveled her the most was the fact that the Amulet still glowed about her neck. She picked up the Book gingerly in her mouth, along with her wand, and leapt for the door. She fought her way out of Voldemort's lair, mauling Death Eaters, or simply shoving the Book in their faces. Twenty-five Death Eaters became permanently disfigured that night.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry, listen to me for a moment."  
  
The pacing Harry froze in his tracks. He had explicit trust in his Headmaster.  
  
"I gave your father this talk many years ago, about your mother. Death Eaters captured her once, as well. And she was tortured, I'll not lie to you about that."  
  
Harry's face became contorted with pain. Nonetheless, he allowed Dumbledore to continue.  
  
"I made your father wait, knowing that your mother was more than capable enough to get herself out. I promised him that if Lily was not back in 2 weeks, I would allow him to go get her. But, I also warned him: anything he did might harm more than help."  
  
The light was dawning in Harry's eyes.  
  
"Sure enough, Lily came back, and soon after became an Auror. Do you understand what I am saying, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, Professor."  
  
"TRUST in Mariah to take care of herself. It takes a strong girl to love a Potter, Harry."  
  
At Harry's startled jerk and his almost horrified look, Dumbledore smiled. "I have had the privilege of overseeing three Potter men at this school, Harry. All three of them fell in love with brave, strong women. and such they had to be. Your grandmother Cassandra was one of the strongest women I've ever met, and had to be when Death Eaters killed her husband. Your mother was just as strong. and was hunted by Voldemort along with your father. And Mariah. she and you have been already plagued by dreams and kidnapping... and have yet to leave these halls as students. Simply trust her. That is all I ask. Have faith that she can take care of herself. As harsh as it may seem, that is the mistake your father and grandfather made. They did not. And, in rushing to save them, they died. I do not want to see the same thing happen to you."  
  
Dumbledore looked positively sad. Harry nodded. "I trust you, Professor," he said simply. "Good night."  
  
"Good night, Harry."  
  
Harry swept on his cloak and left quickly. Dumbledore sighed. There was no doubt in his mind as to who Mariah really was. Yet he wasn't ready to show his hand, so to speak. He knew his knowledge would be deeply vital in the days, weeks, months, and years to come.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry got back to the Common Room and almost screamed when he saw a huge leopard lying on the couch. Thinking quickly, he froze. Yet the leopard's head rose, and when it did so he saw the glitter of the Amulet around its neck.  
  
"MARIAH?" he gasped as he cast off the cloak. The leopard changed back into Mariah, who threw herself at him.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
They hugged tightly for a long while, and Harry felt the waves of relief crashing over him. She was safe.  
  
"Thank God," he murmured. Then his eye caught a glimpse of red in the corner. "What's that?" he asked, reaching for it.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH IT!!!"  
  
Harry jerked his hand back. "The Book," he breathed.  
  
"How did you kn-?"  
  
"Remus told me about my mum and that book."  
  
"Ah." Mariah looked to Harry. "Let's take it to Dumbledore."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Mariah picked it up, and the red light danced over her fingers, identifying her. Then it dimmed slightly.  
  
"It's almost like an animal," Harry observed as Mariah hid the book in her robes.  
  
Mariah froze. "An animal." She took the Book back out a bit and ran her hand down its spine. Harry was reminded of the Monster books they had had in their third year.  
  
Sure enough, the Book shivered and seemed to lean against her touch. Mariah looked at it for another moment, and then nodded. "Let's take it upstairs."  
  
~*~  
  
Leona stumbled into her lover's chambers, hood pulled over her face.  
  
"T-"  
  
"I know, Leona," hissed Voldemort silently. "Death Eaters have already been dispatched to retrieve the Book... and the girl. again. Let me see your face."  
  
Leona shrank away from his reaching hand. He snatched her arm and roughly pulled her close, tearing away her cloak to reveal her completely disfigured face. Leona looked away from him.  
  
"Do not look away from me... I prefer you this way. No one will want you... all the better for me," Voldemort hissed as his hand trailed down her ruined flesh.  
  
~*~  
  
When Dumbledore heard the knock, he smiled and rose. He had purposely not gone to bed for this very reason. He knew who was on the other side of that door. He made his way over and opened it.  
  
"Good eve-. morning, Harry and Mariah. Ah, Mariah, you have the Book! Excellent. And it's... yes; it's bound to you. Even better. Follow me."  
  
Dumbledore had allowed no time for their comments as he made his way to the back wall of a corner of his office. He took out his wand and performed five different counterspells before the wall opened into an alcove. There was a stand there.  
  
"Place the Book on the stand, Mariah. Now that you have touched it, no one else can but you and Harry. That is very important. Now... Harry, if you'll go wait in the stairway, I have a few things to say to Mariah."  
  
Harry nodded, gave Mariah's hand a squeeze, and left.  
  
"What's the matter, Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore sat Mariah across from him. "Mariah, do you know anything about your mother's side of the family?"  
  
Mariah frowned at the blunt and unexpected question. "No, not really. All I know is that my mother's mother died when she was very young, and her father sent her to Beauxbaton's to keep her safe. Mother wouldn't tell me who he was. Why?"  
  
Dumbledore reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a picture. He slid it across the table.  
  
Mariah took it and bit her lip in shock. In the picture, a girl of about one that she recognized as herself was clinging to the legs of a much younger Dumbledore. Dumbledore then took two more pictures and laid them side-by-side. One was of a Dumbledore in his early twenties. The other was a recent picture of her. Looking from one to the other, there was no doubt as to who Dumbledore was to her.  
  
"Gr-Grandfather.?" 


	31. A wedding and a birth

"I'm not going." 

"Persephone Noel Lupin…"

"I am NOT going, Hermione, and don't think just because you're one higher in class rank than me that you can…"

"SEPHIE, you HAVE to go to the wedding! Fred and Angelina are expecting you! You already told them you would go!" 

Sephie sat for a few moments. "All right. I'll go. But you have to stay with me at ALL times! Promise me!"

"I promise, Sephie," Hermione said with a relieved smile. "Now, come on, we have to go to Hogsmeade to get our dresses!"    

~*~

"George, you ARE coming to my wedding, right?" Fred asked, casually leaning against the door. George looked up, confusion marring his features. 

"Du-uh, Fred, I'm your best man. Remember?"

Fred shrugged uncomfortably. "Yeah, but… well, you know…"

"I know, Fred. I'm going."

"No bloodshed, brother," Fred warned harshly.

"Only if someone attacks me first," he sighed. 

"Did you hear about the latest soap opera at Hogwarts concerning ickle Ronnikins and his wittle girlfriend?" Fred asked brightly.

"No! Do tell!" George said just as brightly. 

"Well, apparently SOMEONE wants Hermione and Ron broken up, so someone posed as Hermione and kissed- a guy, and Ron saw 'her' and FLIPPED."

George shook his head. "I told Mum, 'anger management.' But does she listen to me? Noooo." 

"It gets better."

"Better?"

"Better. Then Ron, in a jealous rage," continued Fred in a dramatic bass…

"Killed himself!" George suggested hopefully.

"No such luck. He kissed Lavender Brown…"

"Ugh! It seems we need to give him taste lessons, as well," George said, making a face. 

"Well, he IS dating Hermione… she's first rate."

"Oh. I didn't mean HER. Besides, she was the instigator there," George said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Anyway, he kissed Lavender, the REAL Hermione caught him, went schizophrenic…"

"And killed herself!" 

"NO."

"Killed Lavender!"

"No, but apparently she held her out the window 500 feet about the Quidditch pitch with her MIND." 

"Whoa. Can we say, 'Carrie?'" 

"Definitely." 

The twins loved Stephen King. 

"Then she threw Snape into a wall and ended up losing all her magic."

"Huh!?"

"Don't worry, she got it back."

"Oh, good."

"But they made up all nice, cause Ron swallowed his pride and went on his hands and knees… in a letter… to her." 

"Oh, that's good. Can't really make fun of Mione till she's one of the family, now can we? Besides, I have some FABULOUS ideas on how to trash THAT wedding…" George said with a gleam in his eye. 

"Oh, yes. See here, George, Angel made me promise I wouldn't pull anything funny…"

"That means Canary Creams and Ton Tongue Toffees as favors are out. Oh, bollocks, I LIKED that idea!" 

   
~*~

The wedding was a total success. 48 hours after George was mourning the loss of a pranking opportunity, Angelina became a Weasley. Mrs. Weasley cried buckets, Mr. Weasley beamed, and Ginny Weasley slipped something she had concocted into Fred's drink at the reception, temporarily turning him into an otter. The guests were treated to the not so bizarre sight (remember, they all know the twins) of a baby otter in a tux being carried by a red headed teen that was being chased by a screaming bride. Fred actually changed back in George's arms, collapsing them both and causing Angelina to run right into them. After that her anger faded and she laughed until she cried. Soon after that fiasco, though, the dancing began.

Sephie had walked into the reception on Oliver's arm, and the stiffening of George's entire profile was evidence to his notice. He didn't say anything, but they all knew he was struggling, and Hermione kissed his cheek with a soft, "Don't worry about it, George."

They were all distracted when Dumbledore came over to give best wishes to the new couple. "Congratulations, congratulations! How are you two doing?" he beamed upon them. 

"Just fine, Professor," Angelina smiled, leaning on Fred's arm. 

Dumbledore tutted. "I know you've only been out of school for a year, but really! You needn't call me Professor!" 

"It still seems odd to call you anything else, Albus," Fred said jauntily. 

"That's the spirit, my boy. I wish you both the best… my gift has already been delivered to your… house," Dumbledore laughed. "And how are the rest of you? Well? Excellent! Have a good, good time… we mustn't lose our senses of humor," he said as his eyes twinkled merrily. Then he was gone.

"I'll be back," Fred said after whispering in his wife's ear for a moment. 

Fred walked up to Sephie and Oliver. "Can I cut in, there, Oliver?" Fred asked in his jaunty tone. Oliver shrugged. 

"Sure. I'll see you in a bit, Seph," he said, giving her hand a squeeze and handing her off to Fred. 

Across the room, Angelina was hauling a reluctant George out of his seat. "Come on, then, George, it's my wedding day. You have to make me happy. And you dancing ONE dance with me would make me happy."

George sighed. "Alright, then, Lina. Only cause you're my 'sister.'" 

Fred and Angelina's eyes caught across the room and they both nodded with smiles.

In the middle of the dance floor, the two couples encountered each other. Skillfully, Fred stole Angelina and passed off Sephie. "Dance and be merry, you two, I have to go steal some punch with my wife," Fred uttered in a lordly tone as he led Angelina off. 

This left George and Sephie in the middle of the floor. 

Together.

Slowly, as if afraid Sephie would beat him to a bloody pulp, he took her in his arms and they began to dance. "How've you been, George?" she finally managed. 

George looked bitter as he spied Oliver across the floor. "Not as good as YOU'VE been, obviously." 

Sephie followed his line of sight and flinched slightly. "I don't intend to fight with you on your brother's wedding day," she said formally. 

"Fine."

They danced in quiet for a few more moments before George got up the courage to say, "Why did we ever separate, Sephie?" 

Sephie sighed. "George, it was a lot of bloody crap that really... it just..." she couldn't finish. 

"I miss you," he said softly. 

She almost fell at that statement, so softly uttered, yet unmistakable for what it was. 

"I miss you, too, George," she sighed almost inaudibly. 

"Then... why do we..." George looked helpless. "Why aren't we together?!"  

"I don't know. Maybe, someday, we will be back together... but not now, George." 

He nodded as the dance ended and he was swept with the crowd to the seats, leaving Sephie with her very tossed up feelings. As she saw Oliver approaching her, she knew things with him would never work out. George was still there, and as long as he was there, any chance of another relationship on Sephie's part was essentially screwed.  

And yet... she couldn't bring herself to admit that to him. 

Maybe it was her pride. Maybe it was the fact that she felt like George was smothering her. But she knew that it would take a lot of growing up on both their parts before even the notion of being back together could enter into the equation. But for now, she put on her brave mask for Oliver and let him dance with her. These things could be dealt with later.

~*~

Harry leaned over to Mariah. "What's wrong? Ever since you talked to Dumbledore, you've been kinda out of it. 

Mariah wanted to tell him about their conversation, but there were too many people around. "I'll tell you later, Harry," she whispered, giving him a quick kiss. 

"Wanna dance?" he asked, eyes alight. "I'm getting pretty good at it." 

Mariah smiled at his eagerness. "Sure," she said, taking his hand.

Sirius looked up as he saw Harry and Mariah take the floor. "I was wondering when his parents' love of dancing would kick in." 

Remus laughed from the other side. "Let's just hope he doesn't have James' two left feet," he quipped, looking at his laughing wife and her friend. 

Jessi wiped her eyes and looked over at Sirius. "You only say that because you're HERE, instead of THERE."

~*~

Oliver led Sephie out to the veranda and leaned on the railing. 

"Are you alright?" he asked her softly; she was staring off into space. 

"Huh? Oh… fine… I guess… Oliver…" She took a deep breath. "I don't think this is working. First of all, you're a teacher at my school. Secondly, I really don't think this relationship is going anywhere… which is partly my fault. I don't think any relationship will work with George Weasley alive and/or single." She laughed a bit as she said this, but it was a bitter laugh, filled with all the things she longed to do and couldn't. 

He looked taken aback for a moment, then smiled sadly. "George. Yes, I see your point. I was going to tell you that I've been accepted as head Keeper of Puddlemere United… so I would have been leaving in a month after all."

"Oh. Congratulations." Then a silence fell between them, and Oliver felt he had to say something.  

"What are you planning on doing when you graduate?" he asked her curiously. 

She sighed. "I was thinking of doing professional photography… I love exotic animals, and I know books are looking for pictures of them, so the pay will be good… and I've always wanted to see the world."

"Wow, that sounds perfect for you." After a bit more silence, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Good luck."

She returned it. "Ditto, and keep in touch." The he gave a small bow, not feminine at all, although on some men it might have been, and went inside. Sephie let out a deep sigh and leaned her head on the railing. 

"Why me?" she complained to the stars, who twinkled a bit in response. "Yeah, yeah, twinkle all you want." 

~*~

The time after the wedding found people in different attitudes than usual. Of course, Ally was mood swinging like there was no tomorrow, and Remus was having 'fun' dealing with her as her due date approached. Hermione was helping out her mother, and Sephie was also unusually subservient. Jeremy and Ginny were popping in and out of 'public' view, basically being very discreet. Ron was actually helping Hermione and Sephie, playing the part of the dutiful boyfriend to the hilt. Harry and Mariah had fallen into the whole, ' I live and will die for you' attitude… which was slightly wearing on the others. Lexi was helping Draco and Lucius adjust to each other, which was interesting. To understate the situation.     

Thus, the months passed, and on a sunny Saturday morning in May, the stillness was abruptly shattered…

"REMUS LUPIN, IF I COULD REACH YOU, YOU'D BE SO FUCKING DEAD!!!!!"

Ron openly gaped at two things: the fact that they could hear Ally's screams from the Hospital Wing in the Common Room, and that language out of his normally gentle teacher's mouth. 

Hermione grinned at her sister. "Looks like Mum's in labor."

Sephie covered her ears. "Gee, what was your first clue?" 

"I HATE YOU, YOU SON OF A- OOOOHHHH!!!!!" Ally's sentence trailed off into a shriek of pain. Then they heard a yelp of pain that wasn't Ally's. 

Sephie gave Hermione a grin. "There go Dad's fingers, I expect. Maybe we should-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TAKE YOUR HAND AWAY FROM ME, REMUS! IF YOU WERE IN A _TENTH_ OF THE PAIN _I'M_ IN…" 

"-Stay RIGHT here," Hermione finished, opening her book with a sigh.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will send for us when she's through," Sephie nodded, turning to her Exploding Snap cards. She was determined to find a game she could play on her own with them, like Muggle Solitaire. 

Ron stood there staring at them. "A-aren't you WORRIED about her?"

"It's _labor_, Ron. It's not a walk in the park. Of course we're worried," said Hermione coolly, not looking up.   

"But-" Ron gave a grunt of defeat. "Whatever. If you're not going to spaz, then neither am I." 

Mariah came bolting in the Common Room. "Wow! I had no idea Professor Lupin could scream like that! She sounds like she's in so much... pain !" 

"Mariah, love," Sephie said with exaggerated patience, "she's in LABOR. Jezzus, Herm, you'd think we're the only ones who understand that concept!"

"I suppose," Hermione murmured noncommittally, immersed in her book.

Eventually, the whole lot of them was in the Common Room, waiting for news. 

~*~

Spent, Ally watched them bathe her daughter and place her in her arms. She looked down… and her eyes widened. 

"Poppy… is this… am I seeing…" 

Poppy nodded solemnly as she turned to fix Remus' hands. "I don't understand it, either."

Ally examined her daughter's head again. Her hair was _silver._ Not white, or blonde, but SILVER?! It actually glimmered in the sunlight on her tiny head. 

"What's the matter?" Remus demanded, trying to see around Poppy as she flicked her wand at each of his fingers in succession. 

 "Remus…" Poppy finally let Remus come over, and as he saw his daughter for the first time he immediately knew what they were referrencing. 

"My God… this is amazing…" he managed, fingering one tiny lock. 

"I think we should call her Luna," Ally winked, smiling proudly at her newest child. To her astonishment, Remus _agreed!_


	32. Read past the note this IS a chapter but...

Dear Readers,

            Although I'm sure the 7th year adventures of this versatile group would be well enjoyed and well worth writing, we feel that this story has become ungainly in its rapid growth. Basically, what we're trying to say is, it's time to tie up our loose ends, and start to weave the 4 or 5 chapter ending of this monumentous story. It's 1 year and 10 months old today. And, as much as we regret to end this story, it must be done. We knew it would come, and yet we put it off admirably. So, we jump ahead. 

Harry Potter's class has been out of Hogwarts for almost six years now. Fred and Angelina Weasley have had two children, a boy and a girl, who have every bit their mother's brains and their father's sense of humor… a dangerous combination. Percy Weasley finally married his elusive Penelope, and their resulting son is promising to be everything his parents were. Sephie Lupin went off to Africa to take pictures, as she told Oliver she would, and took Jean Claude Defarge (who _is_ gay, ladies and gentlemen, as a side note) as her assistant. During her last visit home she took her sister Luna, who is currently 7, back to Africa with her. She is never back in England long enough for anyone to inform George Weasley of her whereabouts. Harry Potter and Mariah Jordan are _still _dating, despite many trials… and despite the pushing of almost everyone to get them married. Lexi and Draco Malfoy are happily settled in Malfoy Manor… it now belongs to them, and massive rehaul of the inside of the estate had made it much nicer and _much_ more receiving. They gave Draco's father a wing to himself, and Lucius gave Narcessa a divorce the night after Draco's 18th birthday. Narcessa has not been heard from or seen since the beating of Janelle Snape. Jeremy and Ginny are happily engaged, and construction on their house is underway. Jeremy, Draco, Harry, Mariah, and Ron are Aurors, and successful ones at that. Hermione, on the other hand, controls the Ministry's library and archives, and couldn't be happier.

Ah, yes. Ron and Hermione. At this point, we will reenter the flow of normal time… right after the point when Ron has _finally _gathered the courage to propose to his girlfriend of 8 years. Plans for the wedding are in full swing, and with it comes the pulling together of those who haven't seen each other in years. People are pulled from the corners of the earth to this event… including two people who were determined never to see each other again…      

"Mail, Seph!" cried Jean Claude, catching the letter deftly and paying the owl. 

"Coming!" she said absently, focusing her camera lens upon an odd shape in the distance. She picked up her wand and performed a Deafening Charm upon herself. She followed the shape and watched as it gradually became clear that this was what she was searching for. "A Fwooper," she breathed, unable to hear her own voice. She snapped pictures of it in flight, and then took her wand and performed a Silencing Charm upon the bird itself. It landed on top of her camera as she removed her Deafening Charm, opening its mouth in a silent screech. 

"Gotcha, babe," Sephie said to it fondly, before her little sister plucked one of its tail feathers. Its entire body jerked backwards, and it took flight. 

"Good one, Luna," JC said to her as he approached, bearing the blue envelope that was Hermione's trademark. Luna twirled the orange feather between her fingers and shrugged. 

"I needed a new quill to write to Momma with… mine broke," she said in explanation.

"Ah… zat makes sense," JC nodded. After 5 years with Sephie and Luna, his French accent was practically nonexistent, but it still popped up in certain words or phrases… like when he tried to say "th's." "By ze way, Sephie, I have zose pictures of ze Erumpent you got… and zere's been a Nundu sighting in a small village 15 miles from here."   

"Excellent… but let's see what Hermione has to say, shall we?" Sephie ripped open the letter. 

"Dear Sephie and Luna,            

            Ron finally broke down and asked me to marry him. The wedding is in the spring, but we need you two back here for Halloween, and need you to stay in England for the time between then and the wedding. Since you are both in the wedding, we'll need you for fittings, practices, and so on… but most of all Ron and I want to see you. JC is invited to come to the wedding, of course… and Sephie, any ideas of a leather bridesmaid dress are to be promptly forgotten. 

            Love, 

                        Hermione and Ron."  

Sephie began to laugh. "That coward! I was wondering when he'd get around to it."

"Around to what?" JC asked, scooping up Luna as easily as if she were still a toddler and taking the note from Sephie. Then he, too, smiled. "Ah, so Ron has asked Hermione at last."

"At last is right, JC… we HAVE to go! Pack up the Jeep… it's a long drive to the nearest Floo station, and I'll need you two to go ahead to Ron's while I tie up some loose ends."  

~*~

Hermione ran her hands through her bushy hair, only succeeding in making it bushier. Ron watched her from the doorway unnoticed, a small amused smile on his face. He came up behind her. 

"You need to learn to relax," he whispered, making her jump.

"Well, maybe I could_ relax if you HELPED me with some of these preparations!!!"_

Ron smiled. "You exiled me from this two months ago, remember?"

"Oh. Right." Suddenly there was a thud, and then the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it," Ron said, moving for the door.

"Nice to know you're good for something," she said, tongue stuck out.

"I love you, too, dear," he laughed, exiting the room. Inexplicably cheerful, Hermione went back to planning the reception.  

Ron got to the door and opened it. Then he looked down to see Luna Lupin in a tank top and leather pants lugging a HUGE duffle bag. She looked up and grinned, her four front teeth missing. "Hi, Ron!" the little girl shrieked, jumping at him. 

Ron managed to catch her… then stare in astonishment at her blue streaked hair. "Oh, your sister's gonna LOVE this," he muttered, placing the girl on her feet.

"Ron? Who's there?" Hermione called. Ron swallowed and went to answer, but Luna was skipping merrily towards the doorway. Ron covered his ears and waited for the explosion. 


	33. Wow Fred procreated

Last Chapter…

Ron got to the door and opened it. Then he looked down to see Luna Lupin in a tank top and leather pants lugging a HUGE duffle bag. She looked up and grinned, her four front teeth missing. "Hi, Ron!" the little girl shrieked, jumping at him. 

Ron managed to catch her… then stared in astonishment at her blue streaked hair. "Oh, your sister's gonna LOVE this," he muttered, placing the girl on her feet.

"Ron? Who's there?" Hermione called. Ron swallowed and went to answer, but Luna was skipping towards the doorway. Ron covered his ears and waited for the explosion. 

Before he could move, another labored knock at the door startled him. He took his hands off of his ears to answer it. 

"Hello, Ron," smiled JC from behind a mountain of bags, his face, hands, and legs the only things showing. 

"Uh… Hiya, JC. Nice to see you again. Need some help?"

"No, no, I can handle ze bags… if you show me where to place zem?" JC said in a slightly strained voice. 

"Oh, right. Here-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO TO YOU!?"

The shriek Ron had been waiting for came so unexpectedly that JC dropped all his baggage… on his foot. 

"OW! Vous fils puant d'un porc!"

Ron stifled a laugh… he had heard that phrase enough in their seventh year to know the basics of what it meant… and shoved the baggage to one side of the entryway. With enough room to walk now, he made his way to the kitchen, where Hermione had Luna standing on top of the table and was fingering her electric blue and platinum sliver locks. 

"DAD!" Hermione wasn't stupid… in fact, the phrase was slightly oxymoronic… and she knew that Remus would stand on her opinion.

Unfortunately, her mother got there first. 

"Oh, DARLING… Remus, look, it's our baby… oh, and she's so CUTE! I _love _the way you look, sweetheart!…"

Behind Ally, Hermione was making a face of disbelief at Remus, who was shaking his head. 

"Daddy, please tell me you're not…." 

Remus circled the ecstatic mother and daughter and came around to his other daughter, practically shaking, torn between laughter and outrage. 

"I'll spell the streaks away after your mother stops obsessing, darling," Remus soothed his middle child. Hermione calmed down a bit then. 

Ron got the 'all safe' eyebrow from Remus ( something perfected in the past few years) and came in, encircling his fiancée in a hug. 

"Just think, love…" Ron said with a wicked smile, "your mother could have dyed YOUR hair blue!" 

Hermione shuddered. "Honestly, Ron! Did you have to say that! I can only IMAGINE what Perseph- JC!" She ran to the door.

"Huh?" Ron said, confused, before following the bushy hair to JC standing in the doorway, laughing. 

"Il est bon de voir vous, Hermione." ("It's good to see you, Hermione.") 

"Il est bon de vous voir, aussi, Jean Claude. Comment est tout en Afrique?" ("It's good to see you, too, Jean Claude. How's everything in Africa?")

"Il serait plus mauvais sans vos soeurs. Elles me maintiennent constamment amusé."  ("It would be worse without your sisters. They keep me constantly entertained.")

Hermione laughed, as did her father. Ron was lost. 

As Hermione explained what had transpired to Ron, Remus casually flicked his wand at his youngest, turning her locks back to their usual silvery sheen. Ally noticed, obviously, but kept her silence. She knew that Remus usually gave her a free hand with the girls. But when he did step in, it was always for the better. 

~*~

Sephie Apparated onto the grounds of the Lupin estate, a smile on her face. It was good to be home. She strode up the wide drive with a spring in her step, whistling. As she rounded the bend, a sight leapt to her eyes that made her immediately stop whistling and slow considerably. It was too late, however.

George Weasley turned around to see who was whistling and was also standing stock still, staring. 

"Hello, George," she said, trying to sound light. She failed. 

"Hello, Seph." George didn't even bother to try sounding nonchalant. His voice was full of the pains and anxieties he'd felt over the past 7 years. She quickly sidestepped him and went up to the house. With a pained look, he followed her.    

Neither said a word as they approached the house. It was pointless to ask what either was doing there; that much was obvious. It was equally pointless to try and explain the 7 years of avoidance on both counts. So, they kept their silence, and George hung back as Sephie entered the house. He waited outside for a few moments, then did the same.  

~*~

About 8 hours later, Hermione bade her sister goodnight and sat down wearily next to Ron, who had just come back from settling George in at the Burrow. She sighed. 

"We knew this was going to happen, Hermione," Ron said softly. She took his hand.

"I know we did… but somehow… I-"

"-Expected them to hit it off again," finished Ron. 

"Exactly." She leaned her head against his shoulder. 

"You never know. Maybe they will." 

"Yes. Maybe."  

Down the hall, the telephone was ringing… something Hermione had insisted upon, saying it was faster that owl or fire communication.

She rose to her feet reluctantly and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Hermione, did I disturb you?"

"Hello, Harry… no, not at all! How are you?" At Harry's name, Ron had come to share the receiver. 

"I'm fine. How are you and Ron?"

Ron answered. "We're smashing, Harry… how's Mariah?" 

"Hullo, Ron… Mariah's fine. She's out in the city now, buying some last minute things before we head back." 

"Don't YOU have something to buy?" Hermione hinted heavily. 

Harry laughed. "Don't push it, Hermione. We're working on it." 

"Oi, Harry, you better work faster," Ron said, adding, "How's Janelle?" 

"Janelle is doing wonderfully. I'm at her house right now, in fact."

In the background they heard her shouting, "Tell them I'll be there if I have to swim there!" 

Ron and Hermione laughed. Hermione managed eventually, "Tell Janelle I'm sure that won't be necessary." 

"I will."

They filled Harry in on what had happened that day, and they could practically see him shaking his head as he answered, "God help you two. Good Night." 

"Good night, Harry." Hermione hung up the receiver with a click.

~*~

Harry looked at the receiver in New York for a moment before shaking his head and hanging up. 

"Harry?"

He looked up to see his long time girlfriend Mariah Jordan standing in the doorway, laden with bags and packages. He raised an eyebrow at that, and she blushed. 

"I went to buy their wedding present, then I saw something for Luna… then I HAD to buy something for the three Weasley grandchildren… and then new babies coming… and then, of course, I had to buy something for dear Molly… and then…"

Harry held up a hand. "You had to buy something for everyone. I know." He smiled. "That's one of the things I love about you. Now, what did you get me? Not that you wouldn't suffice…"

She slapped his hand away. "Stop that. We have things to do, Mr. Potter." 

Harry pouted. "I know."

She rolled her eyes and moved past him, efficiently pointing things from bags to her trunk, which was almost full. By the end, she had resorted to shrinking things first.  

"Do you know the meaning of 'pack conservatively?'" Harry asked with a pointed look at his own small bag. 

She stuck her tongue out and continued packing. 

~*~

Draco got home from work and called his wife's name, dropping his cloak on a chair by the door. 

"In here, Draco!" she called cheerfully from the living room. She was rapidly spelling the walls color after color, shaking her head and trying to choose. 

"Try hunter green and lilac, love," he suggested, leaning casually on the doorframe. 

She did, started to shake her head, then smiled. "I've got it!" She swiftly changed the walls to a light crème, with green and lilac accents. "Perfect!" 

"Perfect," Draco agreed. 

Lexi came forward for her kiss. "How was your day?" she asked, linking arms with him as they began their daily walk through the house. Draco loved to see the changes she had made, and Lexi delighted in pointing them out.

"It was decent. I nabbed a few more Death Eaters that were still floating about… no big deal," he shrugged. She laughed and steered him toward their room. It had been under construction, and they had been sleeping in another room for several weeks now.

"I finished this today," she said with a smile. 

Draco entered, very curious. She hadn't let him in at all since they had started the tear down. The master bedroom, when lived in by his parents, was painted a deep red, with heavy draperies over the windows. The first thing that struck his eye was the brightness of the room. As he got inside, he realized this was partially due to the light colored walls, but mostly attributed to the flung open windows and their white curtains. The deep red was still present in the sheets of the bed, but the rest was either white or crème. 

"You like?" 

He smiled and gave his wife of almost 10 years a kiss. 

"I like it very much. Now, what about dinner? I'm starving!" 

Lexi rolled her eyes at that comment. "My parents are coming over for dinner," she informed him over her shoulder as she made her way down the hall. 

Draco hurried to keep up with her, his long strides helping him catch up. "Really? Why?" He couldn't keep a note of disappointment from his voice. 

"They want to see the house." 

Draco thought it was amusing that Lexi referred to their massive estate as 'the house.'

They made small talk about their day as they got ready for dinner, as they always did, and hurried downstairs as the maid announced her parents. 

~*~

"Jeremy! Jeremy, we're going to be late!" Ginny cried out impatiently, tapping her foot. Jeremy's tousled head stuck out of the living room where he was 'entertaining' (wrestling) with little 6-year-old Byron, Fred and Angelina's son. Angelina was currently in labor for the 2nd time, but this time it was twins. So… Ginny and Jeremy had volunteered to watch Byron. Then again, they hadn't known that her labor would be on the night of the rehearsal dinner. 

"Gin, we're in the middle of a match," Jeremy explained as Byron leapt on his back. 

"Byron, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Jeremy have to go up to Aunt Hermione's house for the rehearsal dinner. Are you ready to go?" Ginny asked the small boy with his tanned skin and bright red Weasley hair. 

"Yep! I win by forfeit!" Byron cried mischievously. 

"Hey! No Fa-" Jeremy began, before Ginny threw his cloak over his head. They all laughed.

"We're going to drop you at Grandma's, Byron. She's going to have all the kids there. K?" Jeremy asked the boy fondly. 

"K!" 

~Thank God,~ Ginny breathed as Jeremy sent Byron through the Floo. A minute later her mother's head popped into view. 

"Got him, Ginny. You two have fun," Mrs. Weasley said with a wink. 

"Ok, Mum, we will," Ginny said, pointedly ignoring the insinuation. The link was broken, and Ginny turned to her fiancé, who looked ready to burst out laughing.

"What, does she think we're going to shag in the vestibule of the church!?" Ginny fumed, exasperated. At that, Jeremy DID start to laugh… hysterically. 

"Oh, shut up, you!" She moved to punch his shoulder, and in a swift move he had her wrist in hand and was holding her tightly. 

"Let's get going, love," he said. "We're going to be late!" His last tone mocking her, he efficiently Apparated them both to the church.

~*~

Hermione sighed, running her hands through her hair. This rehearsal dinner was hell on earth. She could only pray that the wedding went as well as the rehearsal itself had gone. Now that they were at dinner, Sephie was flirting with every male in sight, INCLUDING JC (who sits on the other side of the fence), George was stubbornly ignoring her, Fred was running around screaming at the top of his lungs about his twins, and there was a knock at the door. 

"That will be someone, I'm sure," Hermione said, quickly rising. She knew no one else had heard the knock above the noise… but Ron followed her out anyway. 

Hermione opened the door… and was glomped by Mariah. 

"Ohmygod, Hermione, I'msosorrywearesolate, thestupidcheckwizardsareonhighalertin NYafterthatterroristthing,andtheyheldusuntiltheyrecognizedHarry…"

"Mariah… breathe… it's fine. You're here!" Hermione hugged her. Relieved, Mariah hugged back. 

Over Mariah's shoulder, Hermione spotted a pair of glittering green eyes behind round glasses. 

"Harry!" She released Mariah and got swept up by Harry. 

"Harry! Oh, how have you been!?" Hermione exclaimed as he gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek and let her go.

"I'm wonderful. No need to ask how you are… you always reveled in chaos," he joked, waving a vague hand in the direction of the roaring kitchen. "Hey, Ron!" 

"I was wondering when you'd get to me," Ron grinned, coming forward for a handshake and a pat on the back. 

"Now we're only waiting for…"

Suddenly there was a screech from the kitchen, and a red orange blur sped past screaming, "SHE HAD THEM, SHE HAD THEM!!!!!"

"…Angelina to have the twins," Hermione finished weakly.   


	34. Outside of Time

A/N: HSL is NOT, I repeat, is NOT OVER. I'm sorry my note was misleading to some. I would NEVER leave the story like that, it's too cruel!  
  
  
  
  
  
The day of Hermione and Ron's wedding dawned beautifully. Of course, that was the ONLY thing that went right that day. The flowers were missing, the children were running around, the chairs were late, Sephie was wandering around aimlessly, Mrs. Weasley kept bursting into tears, the bakery forgot to make their cake. the list went on and on.  
  
And on.  
  
And on.  
  
AND ON.  
  
  
  
Finally, after the day from hell, the big moment arrived. The church organ started up, and Hermione started to walk up the aisle.  
  
Then, time Froze.  
  
Hermione kept walking for a second, skidding to a stop when Remus' arm halted. He was frozen still, a forced smile on his face, though his eyes were slightly glazed with tears. Luna was halfway through a toss of petals, some of which dangled from her statuelike fingers. Ron and Harry were waiting at the front, standing exactly as they had before. Ron's foot was in midair, as if he had started to take a step towards Hermione.  
  
Lexi, Sephie, Ginny, and Mariah had all apparently noticed before she had. They all looked properly surprised, pissed, stunned, and confused. respectively.  
  
"What the hell.?" Mariah finally whispered, as if to talk would break the binding and utter silence of the spell. for of course that's what it was.  
  
"Hell would be a good word for it," a voice came from the rafters almost conversationally.  
  
They all looked upwards and stifled a scream. Leona was hanging from the heavy oak beams of the church ceiling, her lower half still in snake form and wrapped around the large supports. As they watched in horror, she uncurled herself and rapidly finished her detransformation.  
  
"Hell, living with this face and body," Leona sneered, making sure keep the mangled side of her face highly visible.  
  
"What have you done to them?" demanded Hermione, now thoroughly infuriated. This was her WEDDING DAY, after all!  
  
"Who, them?" Leona waved a distorted hand vaguely. "Oh, you are only outside of time. When T- the Dark Lord restarts it, it will be as if the five of you have simply. vanished." She made a small popping noise with her mouth.  
  
"Van-" began Sephie indignantly before a voice overtook them. "Dormiens," hissed the Dark Lord from his place outside Time, and the five fell into immediate darkness.  
  
When the girls were gone, Time snapped back, and a collective gasp arose from the crowd as they realized that the bride and her attendants were gone. Draco almost passed out with the absence of the mental presence that had been a part of his life for 10 years. Ron took that step and then looked around wildly. "They're GONE!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione came around gradually, trying to clear her groggy head. It seemed a seductive voice was murmuring, "Rest, dear, you need your rest."  
  
"No," she muttered for some reason.  
  
"Damn straight, no," came a clear, hard voice, snapping Hermione's head up with the force behind the words. Sephie was glaring at her, eyes blazing red.  
  
"You better not go back to sleep, sister dear," Sephie said, voice shaking with anger. "We have work to do... unless you'd rather be Voldemort's new whore rather than Ron's wife."  
  
"WHAT?!" With that, the last traces of the soft voice disappeared. "Tell me you're joking."  
  
"I certainly hope to God I am," Sephie sighed.  
  
"So do I," said Lexi's dry voice from Hermione's left side. As she turned to look at her, she yelped as pain shot through her right shoulder.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oh, yes, that's the other thing: We're chained up," Sephie said, a hint of laughter in her voice after all.  
  
"Thanks a lot. Now, what did I miss?" Hermione said, glancing around at Mariah and Ginny, who were still out.  
  
"Not much. Lexi was awake first. She can't get a hold of Draco, which-"  
  
"Worries me," Lexi cut in, frowning.  
  
"It should," Hermione said worriedly, biting her lip. "A bond like that shouldn't be able to be broken!"  
  
"That's what I thought, too."  
  
Can you still hear me, Lexi? Hermione thought.  
  
"Sure can, Herm. oh, right. I get your point. So it's just Draco."  
  
"Now, how could that be?" Sephie wondered aloud.  
  
"We're not in the same time as they are," Mariah's voice came from the corner she was chained to. "Look at your Amulet."  
  
Lexi shook out her Amulet and gasped aloud. The Amulet was dull, lifeless.  
  
"That means that they're-"  
  
"They are NOT dead," Ginny said solemnly, looking at her own Amulet. "We aren't in the same time. In this Time, the boys do not exist."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"They don't," Ginny said calmly. "Not yet. And if those the Amulets are bonded to are not in this Time-"  
  
"The Amulets won't feel them. That makes sense, I think," Hermione frowned. Before she could say another word, the door opened and a man walked in. Only one of them recognized him as Ginny said with hatred in her voice, "Tom Riddle."  
  
~*~  
  
The people were panicked at home, running around like nuts. The only calm ones in this tumultuous sea were Ron, Draco, Harry, George, and Jeremy. They sat in the Manor's living room, calmly trying to figure out how to get the girls back.  
  
"What do we do?" George finally asked hoarsely.  
  
"The first zing YOU have to do is admit zat you still love Sephie," JC said from the doorway, leaning nonchalantly on the doorframe.  
  
"WH-"  
  
"George!" barked the other four in exasperation.  
  
"All right, all right! I do! Does that make you happy!?"  
  
"It makes things easier by far, George," said Draco absently.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Draco, what are you thinking?" Jeremy asked, face etched with worry.  
  
"We're bonded to the girls. love binds things, especially in magic. We can use a spell to find them."  
  
"No," said Harry with his head in his hands.  
  
"What do you mean, no?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Dumbledore once said to me that I should trust in Mariah, that she would do what she needed to do and that if I went after her, it would basically cause both our deaths. I think we should wait. If the girls need us, they will somehow let us know," Harry finished calmly, looking up to examine their faces.  
  
Ron spoke first. "Are you off your rocker?"  
  
"Ron, listen to me. Hermione's a smart woman. She, of all people, would NOT appreciate our help. The five of them will make it. Trust me. All we can do is wait."  
  
The others nodded reluctantly, and settled down to wait.  
  
~*~  
  
The others looked at Ginny in surprise, wondering what the hell she was talking about, but the young man smiled.  
  
"Hello, Virginia. I am quite glad to see you remember me. We have both changed since our last meeting." His smile was chillingly feral.  
  
The door opened once more, and a perfect Leona walked in, grinning at her once again flawless body. "Good evening, ladies."  
  
Leona went over to Tom, and Mariah could finally see what had drawn the two together so long ago. They were both attractive, and there was a ruthlessness about them that was clear on their faces. She hung on his shoulder and they stared at the five.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Mariah asked, at the risk of sounding melodramatic.  
  
"You are all quite dangerous to us," Leona said silkily. "You, with your power to open that Book. You," she pointed to the twins, "with power enough together to rule the world yourselves if you wanted. You," she pointed to Ginny, "with your purity, to help them. And you," she pointed her long fingernail at Lexi with a brilliant smile. "You are here to fulfill your promise."  
  
"Pro-" Before she could reach the second syllable, she stopped, eyes frantically wide.  
  
"That's impossible," Hermione said, not realizing how stupid she sounded. "You- oh, ALEXIA."  
  
"Don't you 'Oh, Alexia' me!" Lexi cried. "You're right, it SHOULD be impossible!"  
  
"And so it should. Nevertheless, you ARE pregnant, and you WILL give us the child."  
  
Lexi clenched her jaw in defiance. "No."  
  
"You promised. It's always been said that Gryffindors keep their promises," Voldemort pointed out with a smile.  
  
"Damn it to hell, NO."  
  
"That's fine. We will wait." Voldemort conjured a chair and sat in it, drawing Leona with him.  
  
"We can wait 8 months, if necessary. We will keep you alive. If you'd like to watch each of your friends die of starvation." Voldemort let the threat hang in the air.  
  
Lexi closed her eyes tightly. "Damn you, anyhow, I should have killed you when I had the chance."  
  
"Don't be stupid. Any attempt would have seen your death 10 years ago."  
  
"Never know until you try," Sephie sighed, a look of mock resignation on her face.  
  
"Silence. I tire of this banter, children. Amuse yourselv- better yet, amuse me," Voldemort said, leaning back.  
  
Lexi's eyes took on a maniacal gleam, and she started to sing, "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts."  
  
"De del e dee," chimed in Hermione, unable to help herself.  
  
"And there they are astanding in a row," Lexi continued.  
  
"Bum bum bum," Sephie giggled, recognizing the circumstances.  
  
"Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head."  
  
"We NEVER would have had to do this for Dumbledore," muttered Mariah bitterly.  
  
"WHAT did you say?" Voldemort demanded, leaping to his feet and tossing Leona unceremoniously to the floor.  
  
"I- I said." Mariah stuttered, surprised.  
  
"She said, 'I always knew Sephie was a whore!'" Ginny supplied helpfully.  
  
"Ye- WHAT!?" yelped Sephie. Voldemort laughed.  
  
"That was something my spies did not come across. Are you really?" he directed at Sephie.  
  
"NO!" Sephie cried.  
  
"Pity," Voldemort said with an oddly appraising look. Sephie glared at him.  
  
"I see my presence is needed elsewhere," Voldemort said suddenly. He hoisted a fuming Leona off the floor. "Pardon me while I placate my lover." With that, he swept out of the room.  
  
The girls looked at each other and said together, "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Screw this," Ron said, jumping to his feet. "I'm going."  
  
"Going where, Ron?" asked Harry's calm voice from the shadows.  
  
"I don't KNOW! I can't just sit here, Harry!" Ron yelled. Then his face crumpled. "Jesus, I'm sorry. It's just."  
  
"You and Hermione should be on your way to Paris," Draco said softly.  
  
"Exactly," Ron sighed. He sat back down. He had had four such outbursts in the past hour, and they were closer and closer together.  
  
Finally, Harry sighed himself and rose. "All right. Draco, what were you talking about before?  
  
~*~  
  
The girls watched the door slam resoundingly and let their brave facades drop. They all slumped in their bindings.  
  
"Can we transform out of this?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Nope. I tried. The ropes are magical; they stretch and shrink with us," Lexi said sadly.  
  
"You know of any spells, Hermione?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Not really, no," Hermione admitted, letting her head dangle as she thought as hard as she could. Then she brightened. "Sephie! Can you get your hand any closer to mine?"  
  
Sephie experimentally tried it. They were about an inch short. "Almost, why?"  
  
"I think if we can link hands, we can WILL these ropes away."  
  
"Say WHAT?" Sephie shrieked under her breath. "WILL them away?"  
  
"Humor me, will you please?" Hermione demanded, stretching her arm as far as she could.  
  
Sephie threw her weight against the chains and stretched, but still came up a half inch short. "Damn it!" she swore, relaxing gratefully.  
  
"Sephie, we have to TRY, damn it! If you don't think it will work, it won't. now TRY!" Hermione barked, throwing her arm out as far as possible, and a little farther than before.  
  
"You stupid bitch, I AM trying!" Sephie raged, the reaction Hermione had been hoping for. Sephie put all her fury behind it and PULLED. The twins' hands brushed, linked. and the blinding light that came startled them all.  
  
~*~  
  
"So you think we should-" Ron's incredulous voice cut off in mid sentence, and when the boys looked up again they were staring at the girls, all but two chained. The Lupin twins were frantically getting the chains off of the other two when Ron managed to get out, "Hermione?" in a croaky voice.  
  
Hermione turned from what she was doing with a gasp and ran to her fiancé. "Oh, Ron. oh my God." Just as she was about to reach him, a voice sneered with indescribable malice,  
  
"Oh, how CUTE."  
  
A/N: Sorry so short, and sorry it took so long. school's a bitch.  
  
~Maggie 


	35. The Strength Within aka The Demise

Hermione completely ignored the voice and Ron's stiffening back as she clung to him, sniffing a bit. Ron was looking with wide eyes at Harry, who was glaring at the man who had just entered. 

"Tom Riddle," Harry said, much as Ginny had, as he helped Mariah to her feet. 

"Ah, yes, Harry Potter. I knew I'd see _you…_you're one of those people I just can't seem to kill. How funny… all the people in that category are in the room right now. Oh, no. Wait, I'm mistaken. Draco, your father is missing from this august assembly. Late, or is he not part of the party?" Tom smirked as Draco started to fume silently. 

"Well… come to think of it, I didn't try very hard to kill him, did I? Such is life... I'll be sure to drop by there later, though."

Draco started forward, his face set in lines of fury. The time spent with the new and improved Lucius had endeared the man to Draco greatly… he was making up for lost time, and Draco would be damned if he would let this asshole ruin that again. He stopped when he felt Lexi's hand on his arm. 

Since Draco's appearance, Lexi had done some very quick thinking. If she was pregnant… which, now that she thought about it, had to be true… SHE wanted to be the one to tell him. And if she knew Voldemort, he'd use it to either get Draco killed or as a distraction. And she didn't want that. Better to deal with it now. 

"Lexi, let me go. I've had it up to here with this bastard," Draco furiously gestured. 

"And leave our child without a father? No thanks, I think BOTH of us know what that's like," Lexi said gently. 

"Le-" he stopped. His face bleached of all color. "Alexia Malfoy, what did you just say?" 

"I said-"

"No, no, I heard what you said… I just can't believe you said it. Because your sentence implied that you're pregnant. And I KNOW you can't be." 

"Draco, I AM pregnant."

Tom was now leaning against the closed door, fully radiating gleeful malice. "Ah, yes," he sneered, "the pregnancy. I must admit, that took a bit of work. First, to put the Imperious curse on two strong willed people… then, to erase your memories of your first time as husband and wife… ah, it was a challenge I relished."

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Sephie yelled from her spot firmly entrenched in George's arms. Seeing her after that nerve wracking waiting, George forgot all his inhibitions and had swept her up. Scared and pissed, she allowed it, throwing her arms around him and totally forgetting she had been mad at him for the past 7 years. 

Tom spun on her with the joy of scenting fresh blood. "You. Look at you two… you're _pathetic_. You had a chance at love. And you lost it for a cute Death Eater I threw at Mr. Weasley and a lack of trust… tsk tsk."

Sephie started screaming incoherently, throwing herself against George's strong arms in an effort to reach Riddle and rip his throat out with her nails. 

"Sephie… Sephie…" George's voice was low-pitched to be heard under her screams. "Love, stop…" 

She spun in his arms to face him. "Did you hear him? That son of a WHORE! He did this to us, George! He took away 7 years! 7 YEARS WE COULD HAVE HAD TOGETHER! DON'T YOU FEEL ANY PAIN FOR THAT? ANY SENSE OF LOSS!?"

"Yes… but your tears give him happiness, Sephie… do you want him happy? Wouldn't you rather get even?" he whispered as he cradled her in his arms. They had both grown a bit physically, but she still fit as perfectly as she had so long ago. 

"Yes," she said under her breath. "And I will." 

Tom had already turned to his next victim. "Ah, Mr. Weasley. Don't YOU hate me? After all, I ruined your wedding day. I took your fiancée, I took your friends… you, of all people, should hate me. Do you?"

"Yes," Ron gritted out. The veins in his neck stood out as he growled. "I hate you."

"Then prove it," Tom hissed. And, before Hermione could stop him, he ran at Tom. The man watched him come with all the calmness of someone with a brick wall between them. When Ron was within five feet, he waved a negligent hand in Ron's direction, and he went flying backwards. Hermione screamed and threw herself behind him. Ron slammed into her and they both slammed into the floor hard. 

"H-Hermione!?" Ron gasped, scrambling off of her. "Are you alright?" 

She smiled weakly. "Just… had… the wind… knocked out of me, Ron… hold on."

"You idiot!" he scolded, frantically checking her over for any injury. "I could have killed you!"  
  


"And he could have killed you," she gestured. "Did that stop you? Love is blind, Ron. I thought we established that already?" 

Tom made a face of disgust and changed his attentions once more. "Ah… sweet Virginia."

Hearing that made Ginny think of a Muggle song, and the urge to giggle hit her so strongly that she almost succumbed to it. She just barely held them back. 

"You've grown up quite nicely… Jeremy must feel quite lucky to share your bed," he said with such confidence that Ginny started to blush, even though it wasn't true. 

Jeremy started to growl. "Are you insinuating-"

"I never insinuate, young Jeremy. I am SAYING you share a bed. A werewolf and a Weasley, that must be a sight…"

"You asshole. I can't wait until you're roasting in Hell."

Tom shuddered delicately. "Oh, I can. I'll burn there, the sun's always out, and with my skin…or worse, I'd TAN." He was mocking them and they knew it. 

With that sarcastic comment, Tom was on to his last victims... the one it all began with.

"Miss Jordan, aren't you tired of waiting for that ring? Tired of Mr. Potter's lack of commitment? His failure to finish what he starts? Don't you want some… stability?" His biting tone made Mariah flinch. She could feel Harry's wounded eyes upon her and knew he was taking it all to heart.

"No," she said; she was surprised on how strong her voice become with that single word. "I want Harry. Nothing more, nothing less." 

From behind her came Harry's arms and his voice in her ear. "Oh, Mariah…" 

Tom scowled… nothing was working out the way he wanted. Ah, well. "I'll leave you all here to stew… I'll be back to kill you once I decide on a suitably painful method." 

They all stood and glared as he swept out. The door's closing was like cutting a string: Ron dropped to his knees next to the still seated Hermione, George's lips met Sephie's in a long awaited kiss, Jeremy and Ginny were busy whispering apologies to each other, and Draco rounded on Lexi. 

"You- you're really- you mean we-"

"Draco, sentences are wonderful things… especially when they're coherent." 

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

"That's a sentence," observed Hermione weakly from the floor- having all 185 pounds of Ron thrown at you by a spell could leave you out of the action for a bit. 

"Thank you, Miss Grammar," Lexi said dryly. "And as for your question, Draco… let's find out, shall we?" With that, she deftly took Draco's wand out of his pocket and trained it at her stomach. She muttered words that no one caught, and a light green mist shot out of the wand. 

"If I'm pregnant, the mist will settle right-" her breath caught, "there. Oh sweet God."

Draco swallowed. "Now we HAVE to win… I'll be damned if I let that BASTARD take our child away." 

"Fool me once, shame on you… fool me twice, shame on me," Lexi murmured, still transfixed on the dancing green light above her belly. 

The touching moment probably would have lasted a bit longer if a small noise hadn't turned all their attentions to the other two. Mariah was standing with hands over her mouth as Harry knelt in front of her, a box in his hands. 

"I've had this for a while now, Mariah… I've been wondering when to give it to you. And…" he swallowed, "If we're going to die, I want you to have it… if you'll take it?"

Mariah stood there for a moment before taking a step forward and smacking him across the head. "Stupid, stupid Harry," she sobbed, "I'dve taken it 7th year… oh, God, Harry…" She fell to her knees in front of him and collapsed into his waiting arms. 

~*~

They all sat there quietly, either trying to figure out how to escape or contemplating their deaths silently. Lexi was crying without sound, letting large tears slip down onto Draco's chest, where her head rested. They had discovered long ago that Draco's wand… the only one they had… was pointless. The room was surrounded by too many enchantments. 

Finally, Hermione spoke the words everyone was thinking. "If we're going to die, we have to go down fighting."

"I agree," said Sephie quite fiercely. "I am NOT going to die like a helpless child just when…" she let the sentence hang, but her hand slipped down to grasp George's tightly. 

"So… what do we do?" asked Mariah, now wearing a diamond that glinted in the little bit of light from Draco's wand that the room had. 

"We kill him," Harry said, his eyes extremely pissed. "You know if we just run, he'll come back for us and we'll never be free. We have to kill him, even if we do," he swallowed, "die in the process." 

"I agree with you, Harry, 100%, but how can we kill him? We don't have wands, and even if we did, I have a feeling that we'd never get close," Ron said with rising frustration. 

Hermione had been sitting in Ron's arms for a long time, her mind racing. She finally looked up. 

"Us," she said simply. 

"Huh?" asked George. 

"Us. We saw what just Sephie and I can do by holding hands and wishing hard… can you imagine what the five of us can do?" she said quickly. 

What she didn't add was her fear: if simple things took so much energy that she and Sephie had to pass out to regain it, what would taking a life require? Another life? She examined the thought, saw it as inconsequential, and cast it away. 

"But our first problem is getting out of the room," Ginny reminded as the guys stared. 

"Get up, Sephie," Hermione said, extracting herself from Ron's startled hold as her sister did the same. They made their way over to the door and took hands. 

"Are we blasting?" Sephie asked under her breath. 

"No, no… should we send Professor Dumbledore a hello?" Hermione asked back. Sephie grinned. 

"Temporospatial claudication? Ooh, Hermione, that's against the law! You rebel, you!" she teased as she closed her eyes. 

The girls concentrated… and as their hands began to glow, the door just simply… disappeared. 

"Wow." 

~*~

As Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk, trying not to woory about his former students, he heard a pop and a thud as a full sized door landed on his floor. 

"Ah." He got up and examined it. "So THAT'S where they are. All right, then.. .good luck, ladies," he said with a sigh, shrinking the door and putting it in his pocket. 

~*~

"If I were a deranged psycho killer, where would I hide?" Draco muttered as they all crept down the hall. 

"If I were a sick, twisted version of Malfoy, where would I hide?" Ron mocked quietly. 

Draco just made a face at him… a sign of their aging maturity… and they all kept going. 

"Come in, I've been expecting you," came a booming voice as two large door slammed open with great force. 

"Jesus, he's so dramatic," Lexi muttered as they strode in, not bothering to hide. 

"So, you've come to kill me," Voldemort said with a small condescending smile. "Go ahead, gentlemen, try." 

With no further ado, the five guys ran at him.

"What are they DOING?" Lexi hissed as they hurriedly got into a circle. They clasped hands and Hermione hissed back, "They're distracting him." 

"Distracting? He's beating the crap out of them!" Mariah half sobbed as they all closed their eyes and concentrated on each other. 

The raw power that slammed through the room and through the linked circle stunned them all. The girls all clenched hands tightly and screams ripped out of all of them as the power exploded outward. 

"What?!" Voldemort screamed, looking toward them. They were all glowing from within… as if their skin was translucent and they were glass vessels for this great power. It started to seep outward and entwined in the middle as they all kept screaming and a wind picked up in the room. 

In the middle was a figure, rising from the power. It was a woman. The guys in the room recognized bits of their girls in this figure… it was a blending of them all. When she straightened to full height, her white eyes opened and Voldemort recoiled. 

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," the woman said, the words echoing in the room and in their heads, as well. The one she was addressing clapped his hands over his ears, but it was fruitless. 

"You have murdered the innocent, you have murdered the guilty, you have interfered with time, you have corrupted souls, you have enslaved the gullible, you have ruined lives, you have created terror, you have bred havoc. You have called forth demons and slaughtered verenated saints. Do you deny it?" 

Voldemort tried to look away, but he could not. 

"DO YOU DENY IT?"

"NO!" The word was ripped from his mouth, and he grimaced in pain. 

Her etheral hand extended a finger toward him, and he was thrown into the wall, screaming. "The pain of Imperio."

She twitched her finger, and he screamed louder. "The pain of Crucio."

Twitch. Louder. "The pain of death." 

She held that position, and soon the screams were so loud that the walls literally shook. It was disintegrating his body from the inside, and he was choking on his blood as he kept screaming. 

Eventually, the screaming lessened, and he slumped against the wall. An etheral Voldemort rose and looked at the battered, bloody body. 

"You BITCHES, you killed me," he said in wonder and dawning anger. 

The woman flashed blue for a moment, then smiled. "Yes, we did. And now we send you where you belong." She began to speak in a flowing tongue, and soon there were five voices speaking that haunting, liquid speech. 

"No! NO!" Voldemort's spirit started screaming, making a break for the guys. If he dove into one of them, he reasoned frantically, he would be safe. 

"_…Aidiona almuerta lonrdain!_" the voices finally spat, and the floor in the center of the circle of girls opened. All around them materialized the forms of those Voldemort had murdered over the years. Harry started to cry as he recognized his parents, and even Draco shed a tear when he saw his mother. 

"You go where you belong, Tom…" James Potter said. Lily stepped up next to him, and beside her was Peter Pettigrew… but a different Peter than the one they all knew. This must have been the one his parents knew, Harry reasoned. Not the sneak, but the friend. 

On the other side of James was Ella Jordan, and on her right was Gabrielle Malfoy. 

"We help our children give our deaths meaning, Riddle," Ella said as the five advanced on him. Voldemort backed up as they came. 

"No… nonononono…" he said. The five stopped, and Cedric Diggory stepped forward. 

He reached out with a hand. "Accept the fate you made for yourself, Voldemort," he said… and, with a finger, pushed his soul into Hell.

The woman smiled and looked at the other forms. They faded away, save the parents. Those stayed for one more minute. Ella made her way to where Mariah was still locked in stance, supporting the woman, and brushed her cheek with a kiss. "Be happy, sweetheart."

Gabrielle approached Draco and placed a hand on his. "Tell your father I really did love him, Draco… and I'm glad he can now be at peace." 

"Ok, I love you, Mum," Draco choked out.

She touched his cheek. "I love you, too, Draco… and don't worry, I'll watch over my grandchild." 

James and Lily approached Harry, who was now sobbing openly. 

Lily opened her arms to her son, who looked quite afraid. She looked to the woman. 

"For one moment?" she pleaded. 

The woman's eyes twinkled with unshed tears. "One, Lily… just one." 

The woman's hand extended, and Lily and James took on solid form. Harry ran to Lily and hugged her hard and she hugged back, crying. James enfolded them both, crying as well. 

"Lily, if I hold you two longer, your son will be without a wife," the woman reminded gently. 

She gasped and nodded. "I'm ready now. I love you Harry." 

"I love you too, Mum, Dad."

"We're so proud of you, son," James said with one last hand clasp before they turned etheral again. The four clasped hands and faded. 

When they were gone, the woman bowed her head and faded as well. As one, the girls collapsed. 

Five names were called at once, and five men ran to the women they treasured so much. 

Their torn and bleeding hands and wrists were testimony of how tightly they had held hands, and their skin was still translucent. 

"Oh my God," Draco gasped as he reached Lexi. The first thing he did was check for a pulse. It was there, but thready and weak. 

The word around the circle was pretty much the same, and they sat there with the women in their laps, lost. Now what?

There was a slight flare, and the boys looked up to see the etheral forms of the girls. 

The first thought to cross all their minds was that they were dead. 

"We're not dead," Hermione said immediately. 

"This is our power… the power that was ours, anyway," Mariah added.

"The amulets and scars are still powerful, but any other powers… like our telepathy… is gone," Lexi said solemnly. 

"We're holding this up long enough for you to get our asses OUT, morons," Sephie said impatiently. 

"So what are you doing talking to us? Save us!" Ginny exclaimed, and they faded.

As one, the boys picked up the girls and ran. 

~*~ 

At the moment of Voldemort's death, Severus Snape was sitting in Dumbledore's office, dicussing what to do. He felt a kind of blessed release from his arm and stopped in the middle of his sentence to hurriedly push his sleeve up. There was light pouring from his Dark Mark, temporarily blinding him… and when he could see again, the Mark was gone. 

He stared at it in shock. "They did it. Those crazy bitches DID it," he whispered. He moved his arm experimentally. He had always had problems with his left arm for this very reason, but now… it was like new. 

He looked up at Dumbledore, who was grinning. "Yes, they did." 

About three hours later, there was a commotion going on outside. Severus leapt from his chair, ran down the hall, and hopped over a railing with cape flying behind him to see all of the current Hogwarts student body watching five ragged men carry five dying women through the halls. 

"Madam Pomfrey is expecting you," he said curtly… not meanly, but knowing that seconds were life in this situation. He led them, leaving Hogwarts to speculate wildly and not caring. 

A/N: OMG! An epologue and this is done!!!! **Cries. **A story in the making 2 years is almost finished… girls, I love you all, this is our magnum opus.. thank you to all the readers who topped 200 on the reviews and made us want to finish this monstrosity. 

All my love,

Maggie


	36. Epilogue: 2 years later

 Epilogue

~*~ 2 years later ~*~

"Rhapsody Jessica Malfoy!" yelled Lexi. Trying to chase a two year old while 6 months pregnant was not fun. 

"Dadydaddydaddydaddy," the small girl yelled as her father entered the room. She high-tailed it for Draco, who scooped her up. 

"My little girl isn't in trouble, is she?" he asked indulgently. 

"Draco Edward Malfoy, you spoil that child!" Lexi said heatedly as Draco set Rhapsody down and she ran out of the room. 

"Oh, well, you can spoil this one," Draco said as he kissed her, not even bothering to deny the accusation.

Lexi sighed. "Defeated again. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the wedding?" She gestured to her own fancy indigo dress. 

"I'm getting around to it," he informed her.  

"Uh HUH," she hummed. "Get dressed."

"But LEXI-" he mock whined with a laugh. 

"Honest to God, Draco, sometimes I think Rhapsody's more mature than you are!" she sighed in frustration and pushed him into the bathroom to change. 

~*~

The Weasley grandchildren were quite numerous now. Thank God Bill and Charlie were still bachelors or there'd be even more. Those two were the largest players in the world, and no girl had been able to nail them… yet.  Percy and Penelope had Arthur, Fred and Angelina had Chastity, Byron, Bonnie, and Charlie, Ron and Hermione had their one-year-old Alison, and Ginny was pregnant. From the way Sephie and George were acting, there were sure to be more on the way soon after the wedding. 

The Burrow was literally overrun. If you added in Rhapsody and Harry and Mariah's newborn son James, it was an honest to God circus.

Mrs. Weasley was as thrilled about it was ever, keeping them all in line somehow as they got ready for a wedding 9 years later than it should have been. 

~*~

The wedding was beautiful. Together, the bridesmaids were in a literal rainbow of dresses, their escorts with matching ties and cummerbunds. Draco set an outcry at the fact that he had to wear a purple set, but when he saw his father was wearing pink… to match his girlfriend Janelle's dress… he shut up quickly enough. 

Janelle and Lucius were content to date, and Draco was ecstatic that his father was so happy. Between those two, Jessi and Sirius, Severus, and himself, Draco reflected, Rhapsody WAS becoming spoiled. Good thing another one's on the way, he thought, shooting a look at his wife's protruding stomach. Split the attention. 

Professor Dumbledore was marrying those two, as he married all the others. He pondered as he watched the bridesmaids and, ultimately, the bride, come up the aisle.    

They made it. They survived Hell and came out scathed, but they healed. They bounced back, and the lives of their children will be all the better for it.

_Lily, James, Gabrielle, Ella… be proud of them. They did their duty and they lived to tell the tale. And yours. You will never truly be gone… yet you are sorely missed, just the same. The days of trial are over; a new age is beginning. I will soon be free to watch them in less tangible ways, and more than ready to go will I be. 215 years old… a little less than half your life span, Nicolas, old friend.  _

_The prophecy is fulfilled…the evil is gone… _

"And they all lived happily ever after," Albus Dumbledore murmured to himself as George Weasley and Persephone Lupin came to be married. 

_And they **did.**_

_~*~­­**The End **~*~_****


End file.
